


Xander Harris and the Island of Women

by khonsu



Series: Xander Harris and his Lycan harem [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Porn, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 54,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khonsu/pseuds/khonsu
Summary: PWP.Xander snorted and said the first thing that came to his mind. “Yeah, I wish that Tony wasn’t my dad and that I’d have a harem of supernatural beauties willing to serve my big dick. But that—” his eyes widened when the woman’s face shifted into demonic as she touched the pendant on her neck.“Wish granted,” The smirking demon said.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Series trademarks, all publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is not in any way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, and makes no money from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Sunnydale, A.D. 1999**

"I don't think I wanna be seeing you on campus anymore, Jack," Xander said, and after O’Toole had left, he walked out of the basement. As he walked through the school hallways to the library he felt powerful; he had stopped the gang of zombies from blowing the school up.

When Xander got to the library door he looked in and groaned, the rest of the Scooby gang was there, and the library was trashed. All of them seemed tired and battered. It was easy to tell that they had just won a battle. One which Xander hadn’t been told about. Annoyed, Xander turned around and walked away. He wasn’t in a mood to listen to their excuses why he hadn’t been told about impending apocalypse.

On the way out of the school, Xander realized that there was a bomb in the basement and he couldn’t leave it there, or O’Toole might get ideas. He went back to the basement, and after five handshaking and sweaty minutes, he had gotten the detonator off the barrel.

Piece by piece Xander carried the bomb out and dropped the pieces down into the sewers. When he had gotten rid of the bomb, he was dead tired, and the dawn was around the corner, and he decided to return the car to his uncle. On the way to Rory’s, Xander saw five zombies gathered around a terrified woman who was desperately banging at the door of a closed shop.

Xander stepped on the gas pedal, and the roaring motor caught the zombies’ attention, and they turned to look at him. But it was too late, the speeding car hit three of the five zombies. Xander backed up to the woman, running over the two zombies still harassing the woman. “Get in,” he commanded.

The woman jumped into the car, and Xander again stepped on the gas pedal. As the car hit the zombies again one of them managed to get on the hood. “Zombies,” Xander groaned. “why in the hell does it have to be zombies?”

He turned on the corner and braked; the zombie flew off the hood, and he stepped on the gas pedal and drove over the zombie.

“Thank you, you saved my life,” The woman said looking at him. “I think I know you, you are Alexander Harris, aren’t you?”

Xander gave her a suspicious glance. “Yeah, who’re you?”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you. I’m Cecily Addams, Sunnydale High School’s new guidance counselor and I read your file. I was planning to talk to you about your home life,”

Xander groaned in annoyance. “There’s nothing to talk about,”

“Mr. Harris, your father, he is abusing you, isn’t he?”

“Dammit, I said that I don’t want to talk about it!”

The woman was silent for a moment. “Is your father jealous of you, is that why he’s abusing you?”

“Jealous of me? Why would Tony be jealous of me?” Baffled Xander asked.

“He is fat and drunkard middle-age man, and you are a young and virile womanizer, why wouldn’t he be jealous of you?”

Xander blinked in confusion. “Huh? Me? A womanizer?”

“Well, I’ve seen you a few times in the school, and you are always surrounded by beautiful girls. It seems that you have a harem,”

When he realized that she thought that he was dating Willow, Buffy, Faith, and Cordy Xander burst into laughter. “Oh, God, that’s priceless,” he grinned at her. “No, it’s not like that, they’re just my friends,”

“Don’t you wish that your father would not harm you and you’d have a harem?”

Xander snorted and said the first thing that came to his mind. “Yeah, I wish that Tony wasn’t my dad and that I’d have a harem of supernatural beauties willing to serve my big dick. But that—” his eyes widened when the woman’s face shifted into demonic as she touched the pendant on her neck.

“Wish granted,” The smirking demon said.

∞∞

**Los Angeles, Xander's Wish world, A.D. 1980**

Marcus woke up, feeling a warm body on top of him. He was aware of the hundreds, if not thousands of people around him, but not actually paying attention to any of them. The mortal woman lying on top of him moaned but did not wake up when Marcus slid away from her. 

Marcus was happy about that, he didn't want to talk with the mortal. He went to the window. The streets were lighted by countless neon lights, and they were full of cars that made the whole city smell terrible. Marcus hated America. He would not have come here unless the law firm that handled affairs of all vampire covens had insisted that the first Corvinus vampire himself should sign the contract between Wolfram and Hart and Corvinus vampires.

Marcus sighed, hoping that he had done the right thing when he had signed the contract with his blood. Granted the demon law firm had done many favors to covens, but Marcus never liked to sign anything, much less with his blood. He trusted his childe Amelia only up to a point, she was a warrior, a general, yet still a follower, not a leader by the heart, she just had played the part of a leader for centuries. 

Who knew what kind of a mistake Amelia had made when hiring Wolfram and Hart?

His thoughts were cut off by the mortal woman moaning. “My head hurts,” she said.

Marcus turned to look at the redhead. She moaned again, and suddenly Marcus could smell how sick she was. He quickly picked up the waste bin, and when the woman sat up, he placed it on her lap. 

And just in time; she began to vomit into it.

Marcus groaned, he hated mortals, more so when they were sick. The stench of their vomit was terrible. To get rid of stench he opened the window and leaned out. But the awful smell of the puke followed him. The woman rushed into the bathroom.

Nostrils flaring, he tried not to take in the smells in the little Hotel room. When the phone rang, he picked it, thanking God for the distraction. "Hello?" 

“Marcus, your plane will leave in three hours. I’ll come there in 30 minutes,” Amelia said.

“Good, I hate this city. I hate this country. I hate everything in here,” 

“Well, the day after tomorrow you will be back home,” Amelia said and hung up.

Marcus growled, Amelia had never been very grateful for him turning her into a vampire, but usually, she was a lot politer to him. He then looked at the pale redhead standing at the bathroom door. She had been a good distraction, but now he had to get rid of her before Amelia would come. 

It would be annoying enough that Amelia would smell the sex and the redhead from him, he didn’t want to introduce them. Marcus frowned, trying to remember what the redhead's name was. 

“Oh God! I fucked you!” The woman screamed. “Oh, God, Oh, God,” She moaned picking her clothes, and she kept praying her God while dressing up. “God! I fucked a stranger! How can I explain this to Tony? No, no, no! Tony can never know this! Never! Goddamn booze! I will never drink again!” She cried and looked at Marcus. “Look, I’m sure that you are a good man but… oh, fuck it! I have to get back to home, and I will kill Betty for getting me drunk!” She said, took her purse and left the room slamming the door behind her. 

Marcus raised his eyebrow. “Well, getting rid of her was easier than I thought,”

∞∞

**Sunnydale, Xander's Wish world, A.D. 1999**

Tony Harris woke up having a splitting headache. He opened his eyes and groaned; his head felt as if it had been split in two. Squinting his eyes, he looked around. He was in his bedroom.

Ignoring the headache, he sat up, and the world started to spin, and his stomach was doing cartwheels. Putting his hand over the mouth Tony got up and staggered into the bathroom. He dropped to his knees before the toilet bowl and vomited. When nausea released its grip, Tony leaned his head against the porcelain of the bath. Just as his breathing began to calm, his body was seized by another spasm, and he retched again.

Tony continued vomiting until the fluid that came out his mouth was yellow and sour smelling. When his stomach finally was empty, he sat on the bathroom floor, breathing hard, his head feeling like it would explode any given minute. Tony tried to remember what had happened the night before.

He and some of his friends had gone to bar. He had spent the night drinking and having fun. He remembered having sex with Jessica—not that there was anything memorable with that—that was his last memory. After that his mind was blank.

Tony cursed, he had again drunk so much that he’d blacked out. He really should cut down the drinking.

He looked around; in the tiny and ugly bathroom. There was a small, nasty lime green bathtub, sink, and the toilet. Tony sighed, it wasn’t the place he'd thought he'd live when he'd be a middle-aged man. He'd had so many dreams, but the bitch had gotten pregnant, and he'd been stupid enough to marry her.

“Fucking bitch and fucking useless and spineless kid,” he muttered feeling sick, exhausted, and dry-mouthed. Tony staggered up and opened the cupboard above the sink and took out the mug and was happy to find painkillers there. 

He took the painkillers, drunk water, and then he stood above the toilet bowl and wrinkled his nose as he saw the puke in it. He opened his zipper and put his hand into his pants to take his dick out.

Tony frowned and opened his pant button and dropped his pants down and then pulled the dirty boxers down to his knees. His face went pale as a sheet as he looked down between his legs.

Then he screamed from the top of his lungs.

Invisible to the human eyes D’Hoffryn, standing in the bathtub, looked at the screaming and crying Tony Harris. Then he turned to as invisible Halfrek. “How did that happen?”

“Alexander wished that Tony wasn’t his father. I merged this universe with the one with Corvinus vampires and werewolves and then arranged so that Marcus Corvinus, the first of Corvinus vampires, is his biological father,” Halfrek replied.

“Making a dhampir out of the boy who hates vampires was a nice touch. But, I did not mean that. I mean that,” D’Hoffryn said pointing at the crying man desperately groping his groin. “How did that happen? Not that I’m not pleased, I’m just curious,”

Halfrek grinned. “My Lord, Alexander wished to have a big penis. I took Anthony Harris' penis and used it and Alexander’s own to make Alexander a new, much bigger penis. I know that I bend the rules a bit, but Anthony Harris is an abusive husband and father, and he deserves his punishment,”

D’Hoffryn burst into laughter. “It seems that you learned something from Anyanka. Even if you almost drained me from the magic when merging two universes, I'm still a very pleased at your work, hopefully now that Alexander is out of the picture the future my seers saw won't come true,”

“Thank you, My Lord. I'm rather pleased myself too,” Halfrek grinned. “And, I'm pleased how Alexander's penis turned out. It is a beautiful male organ, a masterpiece, even if I say so myself,”

~~∞~~


	2. Chapter One

**Salvation Island, Xander's Wish world,  A.D. 1999**  
  
Xander found himself sitting on a forest surrounded by more than a dozen growling werewolves. They looked nothing like Oz. They were massive monsters with long and sharp fangs and claws.  
  
The biggest of them snarled to the others, and as the massive werewolf came to Xander, the others stayed behind. Terrified Xander closed his eyes when the werewolf’s colossal head ducked down at him; he was sure that he’d be eaten by the monster. He felt its hot breath on his face.  
  
After a long while, when nothing had happened, Xander slowly opened his left eye to see what was happening and found himself staring at glowing cobalt blue eyes only inches away from his face.  
  
Xander whimpered when the monster opened its fanged mouth, peeled its lips back, revealing yellow fangs. He crawled backward away from the beast. The werewolf lunged forward, and Xander screamed in pain when the sharp fangs sunk into his leg, and soon he fell into a blissful state of unconsciousness.  
  
When he woke up, Xander was in a candle-lit room feeling stronger than ever before, and he smelled something delicious.  
  
Something that was calling him.  
  
He sat up and look at the source of the wonderful smell. She was a tiny blond woman sitting on the ground in front of a fire, stirring a small pot hanging above the fire. She looked so much like Buffy that she could have been his friend’s sister.  “You smell like you belong to me,” He blushed. “sorry, didn’t mean to say that,”  
  
The woman smiled at him and said. “Don’t be sorry, I bit you, I should smell like I’m family. Are you hungry?”  
  
Xander nodded. “Yeah, I’m starving,”  
  
"Yes, I suppose you are," The woman said.  
  
She gave her a water bottle and a huge bowl of stew. Xander drunk from the bottle; the thick and sweet liquid slowly took his thirst away. Then he started to eat. The meat stew tasted great, and after he had eaten, she pushed Xander back down the bed. “Just rest, your transition seemed to be harder than usual. You have been feverish and shaking for six days. You need rest,” she said.  
  
“Oh, okay, I’m kinda tired,” Xander said. “I’m a werewolf now, aren’t I?”  
  
The woman raised her eyebrow. “You know about us?”  
  
“Yeah, I’ve babysat a werewolf, just answer the question; I’m a werewolf now, aren’t I?”  
  
“Yes, you are, I’m sorry, but I had to give the bite to you,”  
  
Xander looked at her. “You had to turn me into a werewolf?”  
  
“Yes, or one of the young ones might not have had the strength to resist the call of your flesh,” She smiled. “Sleep, you need to gather strength. Don’t worry, now you are one of us, and you’re safe,”  
  
Xander closed his eyes, feeling powerful, but tired and he fell asleep thinking about what it meant that he was a werewolf.  
  
The next time he woke up Xander got up the bed before the woman in the room—another one than the last time he had woken up—could stop him. “I feel fine,” He said.  
  
There was no toilet in the room, and his bladder was full. Xander got out of the door and promptly went to behind the corner, pulled his dick out and then, with a sigh he peed. Then he frowned and looked at his dick. “What the…”  
  
Baffled Xander shook his dick looking at it, it was flaccid, but it still almost as big as it used to be when erect. And he now had a foreskin. That had not been there before. He pulled it back and shivered at the sensation, feeling the breeze on the now exposed glans. He pushed the foreskin back over the head and then back off again. He touched the cockhead and shivered again as he slid the finger on it; it was damn sensitive.  
  
He stopped when his dick started to get hard. “That was a strange feeling,” he muttered shaking his head as he put his dick back into pants and went back to the front of the house. The town looked like one of those African villages with clay huts he’d seen on TV. The houses were strange mixtures of sheds and houses. The shed he’d come out was in the middle of the village.  
  
There wasn't anyone to be seen, except the woman who had been with him when he’d woken up. “Where am I?” Xander asked.  
  
The woman smiled at him. “We call this the Salvation island,”  
  
“Huh? Where is that?”  
  
“I don’t know, somewhere in the Caribbean I think. Dinah would know where exactly. But it doesn’t matter, we cannot leave the island,” she said. “I’m Lily,”  
  
“Xander,” Xander replied, “Why cannot you leave?”  
  
“This island is way, way, off the shipping routes,”  
  
“Okay,” Xander said looking at the curious people slowly gathering around them. Something about the people gathering around him was bugging him, but he couldn’t tell what it was. “I guess you don’t have a radio or any other way to send a message?”  
  
“No, we don’t,” The short and slender blond woman who had told him that she’d bitten him, said. “I’m Grushenka, but call me Grusha,”  
  
“Xander...” Suddenly he realized what it was that had been bugging him about the townspeople. There were more than dozen people gathered around him, and more were coming, but there was no man or child around.  
  
They all were gorgeous young women. Some of them were topless, which was the fact that his cock quickly noticed. “You’re all women,” Xander said.  
  
Lily chuckled. “Well spotted. What gave us out, the breasts?”  
  
“No, no, I mean, yeah, but I wasn't…" Xander paused before he started to babble. "What have you done to men?” he asked feeling nervous surrounded by all these half-naked Amazons. Not that his dick minded, it was rock hard, and Xander slid his hand into his pocket and grabbed his dick and pushed it against his thigh. Otherwise, he’d had a lovely tent in front of the sweatpants.  
  
“We did nothing to the men. Don’t worry, we won’t eat you,” Grusha said.  
  
“Speak for yourself,” The grinning girl said.  
  
“Yeah, he is edible,” Another girl said.  
  
“Uh-huh, delicious,”  
  
“Very biteable,”  
  
“Just look at those biceps,”  
  
“Yep, he's very biteable,”  
  
“Oh, stop scaring him,” Grusha said. “He is worrying that we have eaten all men,”  
  
Xander blushed, he had thought that, but he didn't really believe it. “I’m not scared,”  
  
An Asian girl grinned evilly. “Oh, you should be scared. We’ve been without a man for years...” she giggled. “some of us for decades,”  
  
“Decades? What do you mean decades? None of you is older than thirty,” Xander asked looking at the women gathering around him, surrounding him like he was a tasty prey.  
  
The hunger in their eyes started to make him nervous.  
  
"Well, we are Lycans," A brunette woman said wiggling her eyebrows at him. “And as such we are fierce and insatiable. Be afraid, be very, very afraid,”  
  
Xander was holding her gaze for a few seconds and then, all alluringly let his eyes travel from a woman to woman. All of them had wild, ravenous look on their faces.  
  
They lusted him.  
  
In any other situation he’d been flattered, but, he counted nineteen of them and more were coming. The sheer number of the women lusting over him started to scare him. “Okay...” Xander said raising his hands backing away from them. “Ladies, you’re starting to make me nervous,”  
  
Grusha sighed. “Perhaps, if we go back into your home and I explain the situation to you. Don’t worry, none of us want to hurt you—"  
  
“Quite the opposite! We want to make you cry out in pleasure,” Someone yelled.  
  
“—girls just haven’t seen a man in years—" Grusha continued.  
  
“And we have needs!”  
  
“—and, apparently, they have no manners,” Grusha said and sighed looking at Xander. “Either you landed on every man’s dream or nightmare,”  
  
Xander looked at the women, pushing his dick down harder, now was not the right time to let them see that the sea of half-naked gorgeous Amazons made him hard. “Yeah, going back in sounds good,” he said, turned around and quickly got back into the house he’d woken up.  
  
Grusha argued with the women outside for a while and then she and another woman came in.  
  
“This is Jane,” Grusha introduced the brunette. “Jane, perhaps you could cook while I explain to him what he now is?”  
  
Xander sat down on the bed and listened to Grusha’s explanation. He wasn’t an ordinary werewolf; he was a Lycan, a werewolf that stopped aging after being bitten. He would live forever, and there was no cure for the lycanthropy, the bite had changed his biology; he wasn’t a human anymore.  
  
Fourteen of the thirty women in the island were centuries old, their airplane had crashed on the island back in the sixties. The rest of them were members of a Women’s Soccer Team whose plane had crashed on the island five years earlier.  
  
There were no men on the island.  
  
The island was big, fruitful, and had a lot of animals to hunt, but there was no way out of it. Dinah, the coach of the soccer team, had determined their location and the island was tens of nautical miles away from closest ship routes and it had not been marked in any of the maps.  
  
Xander’s face fell, as he remembered his wish to have a harem of gorgeous supernatural women pleasing his big cock. Now he had them, and all he could feel was guilt about his wish bringing all these women here.  
  


**∞∞**  
  


The water was clear and warm, the sun was high in the sky, it was a beautiful day, as had been all twenty-nine days he’d been on the island. There were white sand beaches, the palm trees, a thick jungle full of life that spread just outside of the village, the tall mountains and they even had a lake full of fishes. Not to mention all the life in the sea surrounding them.  
  
And he was accompanied by thirty women, each more beautiful than the last one.  
  
It was a paradise for an eighteen-year-old boy.  
  
Or it would have been if Xander wouldn’t have been guilt-ridden.  
  
He had made the wish that had brought them all here. Sure, the women said that they’d been there years or even decades, but Xander knew better. He’d made the stupid, immature wish to a vengeance demon. If the demon could have made the whole new world after Cordelia’s wish, bringing a bunch of women into this paradise island as his harem and modifying their memories to fit the situation would have been easy for her.  
  
Xander looked at the beach, there were more than a dozen women in a different stage of nakedness. All of them lusting him, and he knew that it wasn’t real lust; his wish had created their need to have him,  
  
_Guilt._  
  
That was the emotion that ruled him, so much so, that he had not taken the opportunity to have sex with any of them, regardless how bluntly they’d offered their bodies to him.  
  
He felt his dick getting hard as he looked at the gorgeous women. He started to swim, he didn’t want to float on the water having a big mast sticking out.  
  
That was another part of his wish that had come true; his dick was ridiculously big. Like he’d inherited his dick from John Holmes and then some. Strangely, now that he had a massive cock he missed his own dick. The one he now had felt wrong. And his own hadn’t been that small either, Faith had been impressed by his own dick, and she had even said that he was a big boy.  
  
Xander doubted that Faith would have said things like that to make him feel good about himself.  
  
And every time he got hard he seemed to have a terrible urge to use women as his fuck toys. Xander was sure that the vengeance demon had put a spell on his erection too. Spell that made him women using asshole when he got hard.  
  
He swam in the warm and clear water until his hard-on had disappeared and then he got back to the beach.  
  
Xander walked out of the lake, trying not to look at any of the gorgeous women surrounding him, he didn’t want his cock to get hard again. It was a futile attempt, even with his guilt he still was a teen boy, and the half-naked women surrounding him made his cock hard and throbbing, and, he had no way to hide it.  
  
Some of the girls giggled as they openly stared at the tent in front of his shorts and embarrassed Xander quickly laid down on the beach on his stomach. Seconds later a blanket was spread beside him.  
  
“Here, lay on that,” Bessie, a voluptuous African American girl said having a lecherous smirk on her face. “we don’t want the sand to get… awkward places, especially since part of you probably is inside of the beach at the moment…”  
  
Xander blushed at the not-so-subtle remark about his erection, but he rolled on the blanket and adjusted his hard cock as he laid on his belly. Bessie put a towel on the beach and laid down beside him. She had only a tiny bikini bottom to cover her crotch. Otherwise, she was naked.  
  
Xander couldn’t help himself; for a long moment, he stared at her big, yet perky breasts with dark brown nipples. The rest of her body was finely sculpted, like a work of art, from her small waist to her big hips and plump thighs.  
  
When Bessie wiggled her brows at him, Xander turned his eyes away from her and sighed deeply, thanking God that their alpha, Grusha, had laid a strict rule; they weren’t allowed to touch him unless he initiated it. All girls obeyed that rule, but it didn’t mean that they stopped doing their best to seduce him.  
  
Little did they know that more they tried to seduce him, guiltier he felt about his harem wish, and guiltier he felt, less likely he was to give up on his carnal needs.  
  
The way he saw it, none of the girls lusting him had a free will, their need to have sex with him wasn’t real, their minds and bodies were altered by his wish. They wanted him only because he’d wished to have a harem and Xander had started to think that having sex with any of them would be a rape.  
  
He groaned when the Asian girl, Kim, laid on his other side, only a few feet away, she too had just the tiniest patch of cloth covering her pussy. She was a slender girl with a toned body of a gymnast. She carried herself as though she owned the place. Again, it took Xander a long moment before he could turn his eyes away from her round, naked breasts that ended to erect nipples.  
  
He turned his head forward, leaning his jaw to his arms, but it was no use trying not to look at naked women. Now, in front of him were two half-naked blond girls. He soon was surrounded by practically naked gorgeous girls. It didn’t matter where he looked, all he could see was naked female flesh.  
  
He closed his eyes, but it didn’t help much. He was a werewolf now, and his sense of smell was even better than it had been while he'd been possessed by the Hyena. He could smell their arousal. He was engulfed by a thick cloud of female sex pheromones, and that made his cock achingly hard.  
  
With his guilt about his wish, it was hell.  
  
So many needy girls wanting him, and his guilt made him keep his hands away from them.  
  
The primal part of his mind was doing its best to convince him that he was an idiot. That he should just enjoy his situation, it wasn’t as if he could get away from the island and, guilt or not. Eventually, he would give up. Eventually, he would start using their bodies to his pleasure.  
  
But, that was not who he was. Xander liked to think that he was one of the good guys, he would not use women who didn’t have their own free will. They were here only because he had wished for it. His wish had made them puppets of his desires.  
  
He would not give up, he told himself. He would resist.  
  
He opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was Bessie’s large breasts and their erect nipples. Xander groaned in frustration.  
  
“Why won’t you have sex with us?” Kim asked. “you know that we want you, so why don’t you enjoy it? We can smell how much you want us, so why do you resist?”  
  
Xander turned to look at her. “I just do, okay?”  
  
“That’s not an answer, there has to be a reason for your reluctance to have your way with us. I mean, you’re what? Nineteen or twenty?”  
  
“Eighteen,” Xander said.  
  
Kim nodded, and that made her tits jiggle a little. “You’re an eighteen-year-old man full of hormones, and you’re hard all the time. I’d expect you to take what we offer and fuck yourself half death,”  
  
“Are you a virgin?” Bessie asked. “if you are, that’s okay, I’m just curious,”  
  
“No,” Xander said. “I’m not a virgin. Ms. French wouldn’t be interested in me anymore,”  
  
“Excuse me? Who’s Ms. French?” Kim asked.  
  
“Never mind,” Xander said.  
  
Bessie giggled. “Let me guess, she was an older woman interested in virginal boys?”  
  
“That’s pretty much it,” Xander said thanking for the change of subject and he knew how to take most out of it. “except that she also liked to kill her sex partners,”  
  
“Really? A female serial killer who killed virgin boys?” Megan, a blond girl, asked.  
  
“Yeah, she had sex with virgin boys and then killed them. She captured me, locked me in her basement and unless I’d been saved she’d taken my virginity and, literally, my head. She actually ate the heads of her victims,” Xander said, enjoying the grossed-out expressions on their faces. “and I’m not lying, that is a true story,”  
  
“We know,” Bessie said. “or, at least, we know that you believe that you’re telling the truth, we can detect lies,”  
  
“Huh? From the heartbeat like Daredevil?” Baffled Xander asked.  
  
“No, it’s more than that, heartbeat, how you smell, the perspiration… the little expressions… it is harder than you think to detect lies, but it is doable,” Kim said. “I can teach that to you,”  
  
“We,” Bessie and Megan said in unison. “we can teach it to you,” Bessie said. “don’t hog him, Kim,”  
  
Xander looked at her for a moment, then he sat up and slowly let his eyes travel for a girl to next one, he smiled when Donna blushed as he caught her ogling him and quickly turned her eyes away. “Donna,” Xander yelled.  
  
Red-faced Donna turned to look at him. “Yeah?”  
  
“Can you detect lies?”  
  
Donna nodded. “Yeah, we call can. Alicia taught that to us,”  
  
Xander got up, and fast went to her and sat down before his dick decided to get hard again. He focused on the girl before him, Donna was a shy girl and, unlike most women on the island, she had a bathing suit on, and, even though she looked sexy in the bathing suit, at least, her tits weren’t out in the open.  
  
As Donna taught him how to catch the subtle signs of lying Xander learned that Bessie had been right; it was a lot more complicated than Daredevil comics had presented it to be. Soon there were girls around him, most of them trying to catch his attention.  
  
Finally, Xander let out a loud growl of annoyance, the anger in his growl startled himself too. A silence fell, and he said, “Leave us alone goddammit,”  
  
Some of the women blushed, some didn’t, but they did leave him alone with Donna. The shy girl grinned at him. “You’re an alpha,”  
  
“Huh? No, I’m not. I’m far from being a leader,” Xander said. “I just want to learn this, and they were distracting me,”  
  
“Uh-huh,” Smiling Donna said. “but, the command was clear and given with authority,”  
  
“Nope, just with annoyance,” Xander said.  
  
Donna continued teaching him after he had gotten basics of how to detect lies — but not yet mastered, it but Donna said that he’d learn it — she taught him how to focus on one scent among myriad smells that always were lingering around him and soon he found himself following a scent trail.  
  
It was easier than he thought, he could almost see the scent trail that he was following, of course, it was Donna’s scent, so he had a reminder of it following close behind him. He followed her scent trail back to her hut, and as the shy brunette praised him for it, suddenly Xander felt a painful cramp in his belly.  
  
“Shit;” He said feeling the muscles of his abdomen tighten uncomfortably.  
  
“Oh, the sun is setting,” said Donna. “we have to go to Grusha,”  
  
“Huh? Why?”  
  
“Tonight is the full moon,” Donna said, “your first full moon—"  
  
“As a werewolf, right, I had almost forgotten that. Which is strange, since I’ve been learning how to use my enhanced senses,”  
  
Donna looked at him for a long moment. “You’re taking this quite… well,”  
  
Xander shrugged. “Better being a werewolf than a leech,”  
  
“Excuse me? Leech?” Donna asked.  
  
“Bloodsucker, a vampire,” Xander said. “we probably should go to the alpha,”  
  
Donna looked curiously at him as they walked. “I never really thought that it is real, the vampires, I mean. Grusha and some of the old ones have told us about them, but… I really didn't believe her,”  
  
“They are all too real, but, don’t worry, there aren't any on the island,”  
  
“Have you killed vampires?”  
  
“A few, but mostly I let the pro’s do the killing. I was in the support group,” Xander grinned. “my friend wanted to call us Slayerettes, but I talked her out of it, and we called ourselves as Scoobies. You know, like Scooby Doo,”  
  
Donna giggled. “Slayerettes? Now I’m picturing you in a dress on a stage with two girls, performing You Can’t Hurry Love,”  
  
Xander burst into laughter. “Yeah, Slayerettes does sound a lot like one of those old girl groups, like, Supremes or Bangles,” he said and winced feeling pain in his back. “shit, I guess I’m gonna turn soon,” he looked at Donna. “Don’t you feel it?”  
  
“I do, but I’ve been a Lycan for five years, I’ve gotten used to it, and the wolf is mostly in my control,”  
  
Xander nodded, the past nine days he’d spent hours every day with Grusha and Nora, two of the oldest Lycans, learning the theory how to get his beast in control. He knew that it would not be easy, but, apparently, it was doable. All the others on the island had gotten their wolves in control and, even though he worried, he was determined to get the beast to submit itself to him.  
  
“I know,” Grusha said when they got to her. “we have an hour or so to go to the valley,”  
  
“Huh? Why should we go to the valley for this?” Xander asked. “I mean, we all are werewolves, it’s not like I can hurt you,”  
  
“As a male, you probably will be stronger than most of the girls, except us who are older. We get more powerful as we age,” Grusha said. “but, the point is that there are preys for you to hunt in there. You’ll be hungry after the first turn,”  
  
Xander nodded. “Oh, okay, that makes sense,”  
  
The whole pack was following them as they ran through the forest, Xander found himself being able to run damn fast, he was zigzagging through the jungle more swiftly than he had expected and, at times, he made impossibly long leaps over the fallen trees and rocks. By the time they got to the valley, his whole body felt tensed and aching. He felt something rising inside of him.  
  
“Take off your shorts,” Grusha said.  
  
“What?” Xander asked.  
  
“Your body will grow to be a lot bigger than it is at the moment. Do you want to ruin perfectly good shorts? We don’t have that many clothes. Take them off,”  
  
“Oh,” Xander said and looked around and blushed when he saw the lustful gaze’s girls were giving him.  
  
“Girls, get up on the hills,” Grusha commanded.  
  
Grumpily the women left Xander and Grusha alone in the valley. “Xander, don’t worry, I’ll be watching over you to make sure that you won’t hurt anyone even if you don’t get the wolf in control tonight,”  
  
“Thanks,” Xander said and waited until she had gotten up the hill before taking his shorts off. He knew that even though the women were more than two hundred yards away, they still could see him and his nakedness clearly. But, it was easier when he was, kind of, alone.  
  
“Fuck!” He cried when his body convulsed, it felt as if his ribs and the bones of his back were shattering.  
  


**∞∞**  
  


Grusha glanced at the sun diving to the sea and then turned her eyes back to the young man standing down in the valley below her, looking at the sky; he was surprisingly calm about facing his first full moon as a werewolf. In fact, Xander had known that her bite would turn him into a werewolf.  
  
His knowledge about werewolves and the nonchalance about being turned into one baffled Grusha. That wasn’t how humans reacted to the news that they were going to be werewolves. Modern humans went into denial, or they got angry, they got scared, they got giddy, they got depressed, they yelled and screamed, either in delight or fear, but never did they just accept werewolves as a fact of life the way Xander had done.  
  
But, maybe he wasn’t as accepting about being a werewolf as he pretended to be. The whole pack knew that every night the young man cried himself to sleep. He was mourning his lost friends and the life he had left behind, but, perhaps part of it was fear of being a Lycan?  
  
Whatever was the reason behind his nightly tears, the pack understood that he needed to deal with his sorrow alone and none of them tried to force him to talk about it.  
  
They waited for him to come to them, knowing that eventually, he would open up to them. It wasn’t like he had any other options, as far as Xander knew there was no way out of the island.  
  
Grusha tilted her head and looked at the darkening sky; she sensed the moon coming. She growled when the first rays of the moonlight hit her, her eyes flashed cobalt, and her fangs came out, but they disappeared as fast as they had come; she had gotten her wolf under her control centuries earlier.  
  
Most of the rest of the pack gave in to the call of the full moon, and soon they were howling at the moon, welcoming the new member to the pack.  
  
As Grusha watched, the young man dropped to his knees, rose his head and screamed in pain as his body changed. The first change always was painful, the new Lycan's body wasn’t yet gotten used to change, and the human side resisted it, making it a painful experience. When the change was completed, in the place of the young man, there was a huge, black werewolf.  
  
Grusha smiled, yet again the young man surprised her. As a werewolf Xander was an intimidating sight, he was the biggest Lycan she had seen, and she had seen hundreds of them. Xander was at least eight-and-a-half-foot tall monstrous creature. His head was as large as average man's torso, and his hands, large enough to crush the head of a man, ended to black, inches long claws.  
  
Grusha was impressed.  
  
The massive beast tilted his head back and let out a long, low, and rumbling howl. Then the creature turned to look at Grusha, it instinctively knew that she was the alpha. To Grusha's surprise, the glare of the glowing cobalt blue eyes wasn't malicious, he just seemed to be interested in her. His nostrils flared, and with one leap, he was towering over her.  
  
Grusha shook her head, tilting her head back to look at the enormous beast towering over her. “Damn, you are a big guy,” she said and let part of her wolf out, just enough for her eyes to turn cobalt and fangs come out. As the rest of the pack watched them, Grusha suddenly smelled his arousal.  
  
She snorted, the Lycan Xander wasn't challenging her for the place of alpha, he wanted sex, he wanted her. Grusha looked at the huge monster, massive muscles covered with silky black hairs. His broad chest moved slowly with every breath he took.  
  
The scent of the arousal of the werewolf was thick with pheromones, Grusha was tempted to turn into her Lycan form and let the monstrous werewolf take her. She sighed, as tempting as it was, she couldn't let the massive Lycan fuck her. The rest of the pack would take that as her submitting herself to him, and she couldn't let a new-born lycan to be an alpha.  
  
Her pack needed an experienced leader.  
  
She shook her head trying not to inhale the intoxicating scent of the male pheromones that surrounded her. “That’s not going to happen, big guy,”  
  
The werewolf leaned down, his face was inches away from her, and when he growled, she was surrounded by his hot breath. Grusha growled back and gave a quick jab to the werewolf's jaw, her punch, backed by all the werewolf strength she had in her lithe body, almost knocked the massive beast off his feet.  
  
The wolf growled and tried to claw her, and she ducked under the claws, jumped, and walloped him in the nose with her elbow. The beast stumbled a few steps, snarled and snapped his teeth at her. She growled back at the huge monster. Again, for a few moments, they just stared at each other. Then the beast attacked, and Grusha ducked under his claws, she was just happy that the werewolf wasn't guided by the human mind; his attacks were fast but clumsy.  
  
Next minutes she was ducking the claws and hitting the beast at every chance she got. He didn't back off, he just got angrier and angrier. Then the creature managed to cut her, his long, sharp claws tearing a deep wound in her belly. Grusha growled at the beast, she'd gotten enough; it was time to show Xander who was the alpha of the pack.  
  
As Grusha cracked her neck her face prolonged and her clothes were torn to pieces as her body grew, and seconds later there was another massive monster on the field. This one was dark-gray and almost as big as the gigantic black beast. Grusha lunged forward, and she hit the other werewolf on the left shoulder with the force that broke bones and knocked the massive monster off his feet.  
  
When the werewolf was getting up, Grusha buried her sharp and long claws deep into his neck and pulled the head to her. She growled and snapped her fangs at him. The beast’s claws sunk deep into her sides. Ignoring the pain, Grusha dug her claws deeper into Xander’s neck and again snapped her teeth to the male Lycan staring into the other beast's eyes, challenging him.  
  
Grusha smiled. Part of her loved the battle, and she got excited by the prospect of facing a beast who might be strong enough to beat her.  
  
Momentarily the beast stared into her eyes, then the beast's head shot forward, and its powerful jaws clamped on her muzzle. Grusha cried in pain, released the other beast's head and grabbed its jaws with her clawed hands. With all her might she pulled to open then to get her face free, but, the werewolf's jaw muscles and teeth were designed to cut through almost anything; his jaws were too powerful for her to open them.  
  
Momentarily she was sure that she'd get her muzzle bitten off, then Xander’s jaws opened, and he jumped away from her. The vast body of the beast began to shake violently, and Grusha barely managed to get away from the wildly swinging claws. For a short moment, it looked as if the werewolf had an epileptic seizure.  
  
Then the werewolf rolled on his feet, and slowly the body melted into Xander's human form. "Goddammit, he's a stubborn beast,"  
  
Grusha smiled, rubbing her muzzle, the werewolf healing was fixing the broken bones and the wounds his bite had done, but now her nose was aching. She shifted to her human form. “Most new Lycan’s cannot get the wolf control during their first full moon,”  
  
Xander shrugged. "I wasn't going to let him hurt a girl,"  
  
Understanding that he had won the battle only because he was so protective of women gave Grusha an insight of the young man; he lived up to his name; he was a protector, and she liked that. Usually, male Lycans were arrogant and violent beasts who saw women of their species as their servants. "You are a knight in shining armor, aren’t you?" she asked.  
  
Xander growled. “Do not call me a white knight, bad memories there," he said and dropped to his knees, and his body began to convulse again. "the beastie boy is coming back," His body trembled, and soon he was in his full Lycan form again, and then he howled.  
  
"Fight it," Grusha said, realizing what was happening. "you won once, you can do it again,"  
  
He fell to the ground and again trembled, but less violently than before.  
  
“Xander?” Grusha asked.  
  
The werewolf raised his head and howled loudly. Grusha sighed and shifted back to her werewolf form. Xander tilted his head back, and his nostrils flared as he looked into Grusha's eyes. There was respect in his eyes. The werewolf's posture told Grusha that it acknowledged her as his alpha.  
  
The silent communication with eyes and expressions lasted only a few moments. Then Xander-wolf gave her a very human nod, spun around, and started to run, Grusha followed him, wanting to know what he was up to.  
  
As the whole pack followed two of them as they ran through the woods, Grusha noticed that the young ones saw Xander as her second. She was fine with that as long as he wouldn’t try to take her place as the alpha.  
  
They had run only a few minutes when Xander suddenly stopped and sniffed the ground. Grusha tried hard to get the scent he had found, but she didn't smell anything. The big beast began to jog, and she followed him, fifteen minutes later she finally caught the scent he was following; he was hunting a bear.  
  
Xander's sense of smell appeared to be a lot better than hers.  
  
He's a tracker, Grusha thought, that will be useful.  
  
Grusha followed Xander through the forest until it caught the bear. What it did next was not what a human would do, nor was it what a predator would do. The young Lycan furiously clawed the bear, ripped it into pieces and threw parts of it all around. Chunks of meat, blood, guts, and limbs were everywhere.  
  
The young Lycan was releasing his all too human anger and frustration onto the bear.  
  
Grusha had a hard time to keep her own wolf in its cage; it wanted to join him in the carnage, but she kept her beast in control. The rest of the pack didn’t have her control over their beasts, they lunged for the pieces of meat that Xander was throwing away.  
  
Then Xander let out a short, sharp growl, and the werewolf grinned and, as he cracked his neck the wolf's body shrunk and soon Grusha was looking at the naked young man. “Damn, getting him subject himself to me was harder than I thought,”  
  
As she looked at the naked and muscular young man, Grusha found herself getting aroused, the decades without sex and all the excitement of the night had made her restless and horny.  
  
She wanted him.  
  
Badly.  
  
Grusha shifted back to her human form and smiled at him. “You did well, Xander,”  
  
“Thanks,” Xander said and sniffed the air. "My senses are even better now…. You smell different, you smell thick, sweet, musky, and... it’s kinda intoxicating. Your scent is calling me.”  
  
"You smell my arousal," Grusha said.  
  
Xander blinked looking at her naked body and then, without a word, he moved closer, standing right in front of her and buried his nose into her hair and took a deep sniff and Grusha smiled when he growled with lust.  
  
The boy was finally giving up on his sexual urges, but that had been expected after the first change Lycans tend to be more feral than before it.  
  
She glanced down and licked her lips as she saw his erect penis, it was the biggest dick she had seen, and in her long, long life she’d seen plenty. A jolt of electricity went through her body when Xander placed his hand on her left breast, rubbing his palm on her erect nipple.  
  
Xander let out a guttural growl, and suddenly Grusha found herself pinned against the tree and he was grinding himself against her. His growls got louder, more demanding, and Grusha lost herself in the intoxicating aroma of his arousal.  
  
“Take me,” She demanded, forgetting that they were surrounded by her pack.  
  
She spread her legs and wrapped them around his waist to give him access. When the head slid over her mound a few times, using her hand, Grusha guided it to the right place, and with one rough drive, Xander entered deep into her.  
  
She cried out, cursing his native language when sharp and intense pain stabbed through her abdomen as the thick cock stretched her pussy. The pain and pleasure shot out her pussy when he began to pound his penis into her.  
  
Her back was rubbing hard against the tree with every thrust. Xander kept ramming himself in and out of until he, all too soon, reached his climax. He rested his face on her shoulder, breathing hard and Grusha enjoyed the feeling him inside of her.  
  
“Sorry,” Xander finally said.  
  
When he tried to pull out of her, Grusha wrapped her arms and legs around him and looking over his shoulder growled to the rest of the pack. “Leave us alone,” she commanded, and growling Lycans obeyed, albeit reluctantly.  
  
Turning her full attention to Xander, she said, “Don’t be sorry, I wanted it,”  
  
“I know,” Xander said. “but… it was almost a rape,”  
  
“Xander, we are Lycans, sometimes the wolf takes over, and sex is fast and rough. Sometimes even violent and bloody, but it is who we are, at times when we get too excited that happens,”  
  
“Uh… yeah, I know you wanted it… kind of,” Xander said.  
  
“Kind of? There is no kind of in it, I wanted you, we had sex and it was good,” Grusha caressed his cheek, feeling his cock twitch inside of her. “What is bothering you?”  
  
“It is a long story,” Xander said. “I just… I feel guilty, and I’m ashamed,”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I rather not tell, but there is a reason why I haven’t had sex with any of you,” He blushed. “before you, that is,”  
  
“Xander, whatever the reason behind your guilt is, it is not good enough to deny you from us,” Grusha said.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“We know you want us, but, all of us are annoyed that you deny yourself from us,” Grusha paused, during the days she’d spent with the young man she had learned that he was loyal and took duty seriously. “Lycan pack takes care of each other. Unless you fully give yourself to pack, you cannot be part of it,”  
  
Xander blinked. “You’re saying that if I don’t have sex with other pack members, I’m not in the pack?”  
  
“Essentially, yes, unless you give yourself to pack, body and soul, you’re not fully a member of the pack,” Grusha said. “do you want to be in my pack?”  
  
“Yes,” Xander said after a pregnant pause. “I’ve never been accepted to any group, not wholly, I’ve always been pushed away.”  
  
Grusha couldn’t help but notice the bitterness in his voice, and she wondered what was behind that. She kissed his forehead. “Give yourself to us, and you will be embraced by the pack, you will be accepted,”  
  
For a long moment, they were silently standing there, Grusha wrapped around him, his semi-hard cock still inside of her. Grusha watched the emotions flitting across his boyishly handsome features.  
  
Shock. Irritation. Distress. Guilt. Shame. Loneliness. And guilt again.  
  
They were all there, easy to read from his face; the boy kept his heart on his sleeve. His beautiful hazel eyes with long black lashes were wide when resolution took his face, and he nodded. “Okay, I get it, I need to give myself to you if I want to be part of something as great as your werewolf pack,” His blush deepened. “but, I need a tutor in pleasing a woman,”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“Teach me how to make love to a woman," The blushing young man whispered.  
  
“You want me to teach you to have sex with a woman?” Baffled Grusha asked.  
  
“Yes, please?” Xander pleaded.  
  
“Is that why you haven’t had sex with any of the girls? You fear that you don’t measure up to their expectations?”  
  
The fiercely blushing boy shook his head. “No, but, before you, I’ve had sex only once, and that was pretty much her fucking me. I don’t know how to make love and if I’m gonna do this,” He blushed. “if I’m gonna have a harem, I want everyone to get something out of it. I want to be a good lover, be in your use as much as you’re in mine,”  
  
Grusha smiled. “Honey, you have a whole pack of female werewolves who are more than willing to teach you how to make love to a woman, you only have to tell them that you’re not experienced,”  
  
“I know, but it is…uh, it’s embarrassing to ask their guidance,”  
  
Grusha kissed him. “I tell them that they need to guide you, they will understand,”  
  
“Thanks,”  
  
“Trust me, the pleasure will be on their side,” She said moving her hips and his cock, still inside of her, twitched. Grusha smirked and started to rock on his lap, her pussy clamping hard on his cock, and she felt how it grew inside of her. “God, your penis is thick as my arm, and it’s still growing,” Grusha moaned.  
  
“Huh? Does it hurt?” he worriedly asked.  
  
Grusha almost laughed at him, any other man would have been boasting about the fact that he had a big penis, but not Xander; he was worried that he’d hurt her. “No, quite the opposite,” she said, her pussy clenching his again fully erect penis, now that the initial shock of its size had gone, and she’d gotten used to its size the desire filled her, she smiled at him. “Here’s your first lesson; most of the time women want to be warmed, but sometimes we just want to be fucked hard without foreplay,”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Fuck me hard,” Grusha smiled. “Xander, fuck me senseless right now!”  
  
Xander growled, he was ready to oblige her, and as he lifted her up and gently laid her down on the ground, never taking his cock out of her, he had a feral look on his glittering, cobalt blue eyes.  
  
Grusha praised herself, knowing that she’d get pounded very hard. Xander barely had the wolf in control, and now it seemed that he had lost the control. She could feel his cock throbbing, and the cock was growing inside of her cum soaked, quivering cunt.  
  
She felt the veins of his cock as the now beastial young man pressed forward, through the resistance of her tiny cunt, entering deeper and deeper. His heat enveloped her. A surging tide of raw desire took command both of them. There was only his heat, his hard and slick flesh, the searing possession of his mouth pressed on hers as he pounded it into her.  
  
Again, and again he filled her pussy with his massive cock until she felt only mindless pleasure. Now she wasn't Grusha, the alpha wolf, she was a woman, she was his woman. But even as she let that feeling take over her, she knew it wouldn't last. They had only now. This moment. And though it was a terrific feeling, it would not last.  
  
Involuntary muscle spasms coursed along her cunt channel as the cock pounded it with a power that was almost painful. It felt as if his big cock were several feet long as his prick slid in and out of her at a fast pace. He stretched her in ways she'd not been stretched in a long time.  
  
He took her with such force that it was unnatural. She could cum any second, but she struggled not to. She'd wait for the first blast of Xander's cum into her throbbing pussy. Her vaginal muscles clutched at his cock, trying to pull it even deeper into her. Grusha screamed in pleasure, she had always found being taken forcefully arousing.  
  
Her pussy was in a fire, oozing red-hot lava and her clit was throbbing. Harder and harder, he pounded into her, seeking his release. Her eyes were closed tight, and she clung to him so hard that her nails dug into his shoulders, and the smell of blood coursed through her body, enhancing the pleasure. She was making deep, quivering motions with every sharp thrust he made.  
  
Grusha’s whole body convulsed with the power of his thrusts. She was beyond thinking, she could only feel the pleasure. He was wild, out of control wolf as he jackhammered her pussy. His rhythm changed, she didn't know if his cock was getting even bigger or thicker, but it felt that way.  
  
Knowing that he was about to cum, Grusha slid her hand down to her crotch and reached for her clit, rubbed it hard. She felt herself opening a little more as the cock erupted, shooting cum into her. And then stars and lights exploded in her brain as the orgasm took over her body, destroying any ties to reality she still had.  
  


  
**~~∞~~**

 


	3. Chapter Two

**Salvation Island, Xander's Wish world, A.D. 2000**  
  


As he carried a tree-trunk on his shoulder across the field, Xander listened to Donna explaining to him her plans to replace outhouses with water closets. He liked the shy girl a lot, probably more than he should. After all, the pack had set him a strict rule that he should not favor any of them.

Xander knew that it was his wish that made them so eager to fuck him, but he was just a man and after he had sex with Grusha floodgates had been opened. He couldn’t resist the temptation anymore.

He sighed, looking at Donna. He did his best not to favor any of the girls, but he knew that he was falling for Donna, it was hard not to, she was a brilliant and sweet girl with a hot body. She reminded him a lot of Willow. Like his best friend, Donna was almost painfully shy, but she also was a brilliant woman.

She was a twenty-two-year-old woman who never finished High School because their plane had crashed on the island when she’d been only seventeen. Even though she had no engineering education, she still had been the mastermind behind the complicated watering system, and she also had designed the houses.

And now she was planning to replace the toilets with water closets.

“Donna, no offense, but we need the shit and urine as a fertilizer,” Xander said.

Donna blinked and then she sighed deeply. “Darn, I hate cleaning toilets,”

Xander burst into laughter and tossed the massive tree trunk from the right shoulder to left with apparent ease. “If you can make a shower for me, I promise to take your toilet cleaning duties,” He said.

“Oh, you will?” Donna asked.

“Sure thing, I hate it, but I’m not as grossed out emptying toilets as you are,”

“Oh, okay,” Donna said, and the next minutes she was walking beside Xander having a thoughtful expression on her face.

When Xander got to the building site, he dropped the tree trunk to the sawing rack. Alicia jumped on top of the log and then she and Cheyanne started to saw it with a long saw. Xander had no idea where they had gotten all the tools they had, but he suspected that Donna was behind the tools too. Xander knew that in no time the trunk would be sawed to planks. There was something to say about werewolf strength and speed what came to doing things like that.

He took off his sweat-soaked shirt and wiped his forehead with it. He then tied it around his waist and then turned to Donna. “So, is it possible to build a shower?”

Donna nodded. “I think so, but it’d be easier to build a bathtub,”

“I’m fine with that too,” Xander said and grinned when her eyes were fixed on his abdomen. “Hey, my eyes are up here,”

Donna blushed. “Sorry,” she said and looked into his eyes. “Bathtub, I can do the tub, no hot water though,” she said, and moments later her eyes traveled back down of his naked torso.

Xander grinned, he knew that Donna had a crush on him. He felt good about it because her crush wasn't just lust which made it feel real and not caused by his wish. “Imagining me bathing naked, huh?” he teasingly asked.

“Uh, no!” Donna, a little too fast denied and her blush deepened. “Uh, no hot water but, but, I can build a water boiler for you. You’d need to make the fire under it, though, and wait for the water to warm up—” She paused and licked her lips as Xander stretched, flexing his muscles glistening with sweat.

Donna couldn't take her eyes off the sight, and she felt the heat forming between her legs.

“Hey Donna,” Alicia said. “he’s teasing you,”

“Oh, ruin my fun, won’t ya?” Xander pouted.

Donna felt embarrassed and humiliated as she looked at Xander. “Of course you're making fun of me,” she bitterly said.

“No, no, not that way,” Xander quickly said.

“I know that you don’t like me. That I’m not as gorgeous as Alicia and Bessie and—”

“Donna, stop,” Xander said. “you are a gorgeous girl, never doubt that,”

“I have too small tits, and I'm not pretty like the others,”

Xander paled, seeing that he had hurt her, Donna had body image issues. He opened his mouth to tell Donna that he was sorry, when Alicia yelled, “Just kiss her breathless,”

Xander, realizing that Alicia was right, to fix his mistake, rather than apologize, he should show Donna that she was perfect. That he wanted her. Xander pulled the petite girl to him and kissed with passion, with everything he had. He claimed her mouth with lips and teeth and tongue.

Loving it when she, after the initial shock, kissed back, giving as good as she got. Xander deepened the kiss, using all the tricks Cordelia had taught him in all those hours in janitor's closet. She pressed her body against his and Xander grabbed her ass, pulling her abdomen against his, rubbing his erection on her belly, making sure that she could feel how much he wanted her.

The kiss left them both breathless.

“You…” Donna blushed. “you want me?”

“Very much,” Xander said leaned and whispered barely audibly to her ear. “ at sunset, on the beach at the other end of the island,”

Donna shivered as she nodded.

Xander grinned and claimed her mouth again and it was even better the second time. Her lips were warm and swollen, and she tasted so good, the smell of her arousal made him crazy with desire. He cupped her breast, brushing his thumb over her nipple. Back and forth, in time with his plundering tongue. She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her body so hard against his that it felt as if she’d been trying to get through him.

The kiss lasted a long time, and when they finally pulled away from each other the women around them cheered and laughed and hollered, making both of them blush. Then Xander sighed. “I guess we have to get back to work…”

“Yeah,” Donna agreed.

As Xander left the saw Donna didn’t follow him and he hoped that it wasn’t because he had hurt her feelings. He wasn’t sure if the kisser were enough for Donna to understand that he did think that she was a beautiful and sexy girl. At the hill, Megan and Nakia stopped him, and they waited until the crew down at the valley had hewed down the massive tree before going down.

Xander blinked when Bao pointed at a massive tree trunk that was more than forty feet long. “Are you insane?” He asked. “There’s no way I can carry that,”

Bao, a tiny Chinese-American girl grinned. “Kim and I carried it there, you should be able to carry it,”

Xander looked at the tree trunk, thinking that there was no way he could carry it alone. Maybe, if he’d shift to the wolf, but he had just gotten it under his control, he was still training and when he was in his werewolf for he tended to be more feral than as a human. He didn’t want to do it now.

Megan, Kim, Nakia, and Bao told him that he could do it, and he sighed. “You just want to see me sweating,”

“Yeah, we love to watch you sweating and flexing your muscles, but you can carry it,” Megan said.

Sighing Xander went to the tree trunk that was lying on two rocks, he crouched, slid his arms under it and blinked when he stood up with ease. Megan and Nakia helped him to move the massive tree trunk to his shoulder, and after a little balancing he found a comfortable position for it and shaking his head started to walk toward the saw.

“This has to weigh as much as a small car,” He said as he walked.

“Probably as much as a Corvette,” Megan said.

“And I’m carrying it on my shoulder. How damn strong are we?”

Megan grinned. “I don’t know about you, but I’m strong enough to lift a tree trunk half of that size. I guess I can lift about two tons. We’re regular Spider-man’s… well, I’m Spider-woman, and you’re Spider-man,”

“Spider-man can lift twenty-five tons, so no, we’re not near his league,” Xander said. “but, this is impressive,”

“Most of the weight is on your legs,” Nakia said. “even humans can carry weighty objects when it is on their shoulder, and all the weight is on their legs,”

Xander nodded. “Yeah, got that,”

“We can run on the walls too, you know?” Nakia said. “when we’re wolves, that is. Our claws have no trouble clutching on brick and concrete wall,”

“We can?” Xander said.

Nakia nodded. “It's as easy as jumping from a tree to tree,” 

“That sounds cool,” Xander said. 

“Yeah, jumping from tree to tree isn't really the fastest way to run, but it's fun,” Megan said.

“Yeah, I know, I love it,” Xander said then he groaned when all the women at the field turned to look at him as he walked having the tree trunk on his shoulder. He had forgotten that he’d taken his shirt off. “dammit, do they have to ogle me like that?”

Megan giggled. “No, but can you blame them? A handsome, sweating half-naked hunk walking carrying a tree… that’s the sexiest thing on this island. Hell, you're the sexiest thing on this island, I’m sure I could charge a fee to watch you do this,”

Xander sighed. “I’m feeling a little objectified,”

“We are objectifying you, embrace it, enjoy it like you enjoyed it when you teased Donna. Besides, don’t tell me you wouldn’t ogle if Pamela Anderson would walk on this field dressed only bikini bottom,”

Xander imagined the Baywatch starlet topless walking on the field, and he nodded. “Yeah, I would ogle her. But I’m not Pamela Anderson,” he said as four girls took the tree trunk from his shoulder and lifted them on another saw rack.

“And you cannot imagine how grateful we are for that fact,” Nakia said.

“No, I mean that I’m not a sex symbol,”

“That’s where you are wrong, you are a very much sex symbol,” Megan said.

“No, I’m not,”

Nakia sighed. “Xander, can I touch you?”

Xander nodded, Grusha had put a strict rule that none of the women could touch him without his permission or him initiating it. The tanned girl came to him and placed her hand on his chest. “These are great pecs, and,” her hand slid down to his abdomen, making him shiver and he felt his dick getting alive. “you have great abs. Not to mention those biceps. You are in great shape,”

“But, I don’t have, you know, six pack or anything,”

“You have a strong physique, your belly is flat and strong, and, give it time, if you keep working like this, in no time you’ll have muscles over muscles.” Nakia leaned on him. “enjoying yourself, aren’t you?” she whispered in his ear, her hand brushing against his sudden erection.

Xander whimpered. “Uh, yeah,”

“Would you like to take a break and spend it with me?” She huskily whispered in his ear.

Xander looked at the extraordinarily beautiful six-hundred-year-old Indian girl with an athletic gazelle-like body, slim waist, and naturally well-endowed chest, seductively batting her long ink-black eyelashes at her. How could he resist her? He nodded. “Yeah,”

Nakia took his hand and hollered, “We’re taking a break,” she dragged him from the field to the forest between the field and lake, she then stopped and reached behind her back and opened the strings of her bikini top and her big breasts spilled free. Round and full, they quivered for a moment at their sudden release, demanding all of Xander’s attention. Then they stilled, thrusting out her body, her brown nipples standing at attention.

“Here?” Blushing Xander said. “others will hear, and someone might come,”

“Lycan hearing, honey, we have no privacy,” Nakia said sliding her shorts down over her hips. She then pressed her naked body against him and nipped at his shoulder and then the side of his neck.

Then her mouth covered his, her tongue thrusting inside his mouth and every thought that had nothing to do with her body slipped entirely from his mind.

He kissed her back, as the kiss deepened, Nakia pulled his shorts down. Then she started to kiss his sweaty body as she slid down to her knees. “Oh, my, Alicia was telling the truth, you are a horse,” Nakia said quivering with passionate arousal, she licked her lips at the sight of the massive cock, erect and ready. The sight of the horse-cock scared her a little, but it aroused her more than it scared. Nakia kissed the tip of his dick. “I wonder how it will feel since I’m just a deer…”

“Uh, what?”

Smiling Nakia looked up at him. “It’s from Kama Sutra, I’ll explain later,”

She licked his cock tip, stroked the velvety cap, coated her tongue with his leaking. Xander was enthralled to watch her stroking and licking his throbbing cock, tracing the veins with the tip of her tongue, and rubbing it on her cheek, moaning as if his dick was the best thing in the world. It was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen.

She sucked it hard, taking half of it into her mouth, pulling back, only to push her mouth down his shaft again. She put her hand on his balls and continued sucking his dick while playing with his balls.

She moaned around his shaft, stroking him with her hands and mouth.

“Oh, God,” Xander moaned when she started to bob her head back and forth on his shaft. The goddess blowing him started to hum a song. Her cheeks hollowed as she sucked him hard. His cock was caressed by her vibrating mouth.

Making wet slurping sounds, she sucked firmly on his shaft. Her hands glided on the shaft. Pushing her face down his shaft more firmly she pumped her head furiously on him for a long time. The pleasure was surging up his spine in waves. She then eased her head back.

Feeling her jaw ache Nakia pulled the thick cock out of her mouth and swirled her tongue over the spongy head in slow circles to give her jaws a rest. Nakia was surprised that he had not climaxed yet.

When she used all her skills, not many men could last as long as Xander. Licking the head Nakia stroked the cock with both hands; she couldn’t believe how thick and long and hard his cock was.

She flicked her tongue over the tip, making the man grunt.

The musky, utterly male smell and taste of it made her pussy clench with the desire.

She angled her head so she could take him deeper. Relaxing her throat, Nakia took it into her throat as deep as she could and grunted in annoyance when still a few inches were left out.

The cock buried deep in her throat Nakia stopped moving, sucking on the shaft hard, caressing it with her tongue. She pulled back making wet slurping sounds.

Pushing her face down his shaft more firmly she started to hum loudly to make her mouth vibrate as she furiously bobbed her head back and forth on his shaft sucking as hard as she could, determined to make him cum.

Finally, a few minutes later, Nakia felt the cock in her mouth starting to pulsate. She reached for his balls and caressing them sucked him harder. The cock swelled a bit more. He would cum in any given second. Nakia pulled back and keeping only the head in her mouth she kept sucking and licking the magnificent cock head as her hands glided on the thick shaft until Xander climaxed hard and fast.

Warm spurts of cum shot out of the cock deep into her mouth like a fire hose. The cum shot out the cock spurt after spurt. The third spurt filled Nakia’s mouth, and cum leaked out of her mouth as she swallowed the hot, salty fluid eagerly, greedily.

“God,” Xander moaned. “That was great,”

Nakia smiled at him. “Thank you,”

“Now I want to lick you.”

“I'd love that, but not so fast, honey,” Nakia said and laid on on the dense patch of vegetation. “get on top of me and kiss me softly caressing my sides with your hands. Don't attack the breasts, that comes later,”

Xander got on top of her and kissed her deeply, thoroughly, completely, while his hands caressed her body. He nibbled her lower lip and kissed her again.

“Now, kiss your way down to my tits, but don't go for the nipples. First tease my neck, my collar bones, and my tits all over. Take your time before sucking the nipples,” Nakia said. 

Xander kissed her neck. At first, when the women were giving their guidance to him, he had felt awkward, but he had quickly learned that obeying them he could make them whimper and moan in desire, he'd even made some of them cry out in pleasure. Now he was more than willing to obey their guidance.

He nibbled and kissed his way down between her bountiful breasts and continued kissing and licking them, avoiding her erect nipples. He spent the next minutes exploring her body with his hands and mouth, not touching nipples or pussy.  When she just kept moaning and gasping, he decided that it was time to lick her nipples.

Nakia moaned something he couldn't understand when his tongue grazed over her nipple, but, it sounded a praise, so he repeated the action.

As he sucked the nipple into his mouth, he pressed his leg against Nakia's crotch. Feeling the heat and wetness of her pussy on his leg, Xander moved his leg up and down, rubbing it on her slit, eliciting more moans from her.

He moved to another breast, rubbing his leg on her pussy, sucking her nipple while his hand cupped another breast. He gently squeezed it, brushing his thumb over the nipple. Nakia reacted on his ministrations with soft moans and, at times, with a giggle.

He resisted the urge to concentrate only on her erect nipples that stood out from her breasts like tiny dicks and continued teasing around the nipples, at times, getting back to nipples, all the time rubbing his leg on her pussy.

“Please, kiss your way down to my pussy,” Nakia finally said, spreading her legs wide open.

Xander kissed his way down and kissed her pussy, and she whimpered. He did it again, and this time, his tongue darted out and when he licked her sex Nakia moaned loudly, lifting her hips, pressing her pussy against his mouth.

When he saw the pink flesh peeking out between open, dark swollen pussy lips he couldn’t help himself; he pushed his tongue into the opening and then sucked her swollen clit.

“No,” Nakia moaned. “take it slowly,”

Xander chuckled. “I’m starting to get the pattern; explore everything in woman’s body slowly and thoroughly.”

“Yes, that is the way to go most of the times,”

During the next minutes, Xander learned that what he’d seen in the porn was not the way to go down on a woman. It wasn’t lapping her like a dog and sucking the clit, it was more like enjoying an ice cream cone so slowly that it almost melted on his hand. He kept licking her, avoiding the erect kidney bean at the top, loving the sweet taste of her juices, reaching up to cup her tits, play with them and her nipples.

Her eyes shot open when he sucked her swollen clit, flicking his tongue over it a few times. Then he continued teasing her, and soon her cunt was literally quivering, and she shuddered and trembled as Xander slowly and lazily licked her pussy, at times going back to her clit, teasing it for a moment before continuing pushing his tongue into her, and licking all over her pussy, except her clit.

“Aṭa kaṭavuḷē,” she moaned. “I can’t take this anymore. I need you in me, now!”

“I haven’t yet learned this,” Xander replied.

“Yes, you have—Fuck! Yes!” Nakia moaned when he again lapped her clit.

“I love your taste,” Xander said, flapping his tongue on her clit.

“Please, fuck me now, we can continue later… I promise you can lick me as long and as often as you want if you just fill me with your cock now!”

Xander lifted her legs over his shoulders and put his again hard cock to her entrance. He slowly began to slide his cock into her pussy, inch by inch, he pushed forward with a firm, steady pressure. Nakia tossed her head to the side to side. She cried as he slowly forced more and more of his cock inside her soaking wet cunt, stretching it.

He stopped moving when she cried out something with her native language. She kept crying as the steady pressure of his cock forced her cunt walls even further apart. Xander stopped moving when the cock was buried in her to the hilt.

Nakia gritted her teeth and said something in a demanding voice.

“In English,” Xander said.

Nakia looked into his eyes, “It feels so good to be filled by your thick cock… Fuck me now,”

Xander growled in response and pulled back out only to thrust back in, groaning as her walls clamped on his cock. He began to pound it into her, his throbbing cock steadily plunged in and out of her tight cunt, her rippling pussy pushing him closer to his orgasm. He leaned down and kissed her as he forced his cock in and out of her.

Nakia, moaning under the force of his thrusts, slid her hand between them and rubbed her clit and cried in sheer pleasure when the orgasm rippled through her body, she kept moaning and shuddering as Xander continued fucking her through her orgasm until he reached his own climax.

Xander pulled out of her, and a wicked smile turned up on the corner of his mouth. “I’ll take you on that promise to lick your pussy when I want...” he said.

She cried out with her native language as he, with just the tip of his tongue, licked her pussy from the bottom up to her clit. Swirled it around the clitoral hood for a few times and then licked back down again, pushing his tongue in, tasting his own salty cum, but he didn't care; he wanted to make her scream.

Nakia shuddered, her moans got louder as his tongue spun around her pussy. Her body arched, and she cried out when he pushed his tongue deep into her throbbing canal, and she cried again when he sucked her clit. Then he swirled his tongue inside of her and her hips bucked, her whole body tensed. He sucked her clit hard, and she again screamed squirting her juices all over his face when her orgasm erupted.

“Please, stop,” she begged when he again pressed his tongue against her clitoris.

Xander stopped, kissed her pussy and got up. Nakia tasted her own juices mixed with the salty taste of his cum on his tongue when he kissed her.

“God, that was hot,” A sultry voice declared and both, Xander and Nakia, turned to look at smirking Bessie sitting on rock sixty feet away.

Xander blushed, taking his shorts and starting to pull them on. “I told you someone will come,” he said.

Bessie giggled. “Yeah, someone did cum a few times, and the whole island heard her coming,”

Nakia laughed. “I guess I was kind of loud,”

“Very loud, not that I blame you, the way he denied orgasm from you and then forced it on you again and again… hell, I’d probably screamed my lungs out too,” Bessie said.

Fiercely blushing Xander got up and offered Nakia’s clothes to her. “Uh, I did what now?”

“You teased me, took me to peak, but then yanked me back, denying the release from me,” Nakia said. “and then you forced me cum over and over again,”

“Huh? I did that?” Baffled Xander asked he had not noticed any of that.

“Yes, you did,” Nakia said.

“For the past half an hour you’ve made her moan and whimper and cry in pleasure,” Bessie said.

“Half an hour? I didn’t notice that it took so long,” Xander said. “Sorry,”

Nakia giggled. “Don’t be, lover boy, it was great,”

“Uh-huh, it was great to watch too, I can’t wait for him to do that to me,” Bessie said.

Xander groaned. “Please, stop embarrassing me,”

“Why are you embarrassed, we’re praising you?” Nakia asked.

“You don’t have anything to be ashamed about,” Bessie said.

“Uh, sex still is kinda a private thing to me,” Xander said. “what was that horse and deer thing?” he asked Nakia in a vain attempt to direct the discussion away from his, apparent and accidental, sexual talents.

“Oh, that,” Nakia said. “It is in Kama Sutra, the sizes of genitals and how they fit together. For men, they are, from smallest to biggest: hare, bull, and horse and women deer, mare, and elephant. The best fit for hare is deer, for bull is a mare, and for a horse, the best fit is an elephant,”

“Uh, okay, you said you are a deer, does that mean that we aren’t compatible?”

“No, as you might have noticed, we are very much compatible,” Nakia grinned. “it just means that there are positions I will not let you take me, you’re too thick for that,”

“Yeah, he is damn thick,” Bessie said.

“Uh-huh, like I said; he’s a horse,” Nakia declared.

Bessie giggled. “He’s our stud,”

“Yeah, our Stud,” Nakia said sliding her arm to his. “Stud, let’s get back to work,”

“Right, back to work,” he said sliding the sweaty t-shirt on.

“Oh, come on, Stud, don’t take our eye candy away,” Bessie complained.

“Please, stop calling me Stud,”

Bessie grinned. “Nope, Stud, it fits too well for you,”

Xander rubbed his eyes, knowing that he would be stuck with his new nickname that he hated and there was no way he could do anything about it.

He was sure that back in Sunnydale Giles was laughing his eyes out. “Damn G-man,” he muttered.

∞∞

As she ran through the jungle, leaping from tree to next, her claws slicing big chunks off the threes with every leap, Donna was nervous. She was going to have a private meeting with the boy she had crushed hard almost the moment she’d seen him.

And her crushes before Xander had not gone well, in High School Junior she’d had a crush on a basketball player, who had found out about her crush and made her a laughing stock of the school and same had happened with her next crush. Even if she had been the frontwoman of the National Soccer Team under eighteen, she never had been one of the popular girls.

She was too nerdy and too shy to be popular.

And now she had crushed hard on the young man who not only was way above her league, also had twenty-nine gorgeous women to have sex with. And Xander had had an exciting life, he had saved people’s lives and killed monsters even before he had been bitten by Grusha.

Why would a gorgeous man like him choose her over all the sexy and beautiful girls on the island?

But, then again, he had kissed her. In public even.

The memory of those kisses distracted her, and she crashed into a tree that shook at the impact with her big werewolf body. Dazed after the hit, Donna touched her lips with her claws, remembering those kisses, how Xander had so easily made her body shiver and her pussy clench in desire just by kissing her. Donna was sure that if he’d kissed her once more, she’d climaxed only from that.

She only hoped that he’d been, at least, moderately pleased by her kissing talents.

But she feared that she had disappointed him.

After all, those two kisses had been her first real kisses with a boy. She’d practiced with Bessie, though, and the cheery girl had said that she was a good kisser, so she couldn’t be that bad kisser.

Or she hoped she wasn’t a bad kisser.

Shaking those thoughts out of her head, she got up, checked that she still had the clothes bag on her back, dropped to her fours and started running again. When she got to the hill above the bay where the beach was she dropped down and shifted back to human.

She then opened her bag and took out the white dress she’d bought for a formal dinner the team should’ve had in Japan but never happened. She slid it over her naked body and then, all of a sudden, she felt as if she’d be overdressed for the meeting.

Donna sighed, knowing that it was her insecurities trying to talk her out of meeting Xander. She quickly started to walk down the hill before she lost her courage. When she got down, she smelled three things, smoke, freshly cooked meat, and Xander. She smiled, at least, he had not backed off from meeting her.

When she got to the beach there, on the moonlit beach was the object of her desires, dressed in tight jeans and even tighter white t-shirt, looking even hotter than ever before. As she looked at him, Donna felt heat forming, not to her cheeks like it usually did when she saw him, but between her legs.

This is the night it will happen, she thought as she walked to him. Tomorrow I’m not a virgin anymore.

She was twenty-two, but she’d been a seventeen-year-old girl when they’d crash-landed on the island without men. Strictly speaking, she wasn’t a virgin. She had had sex twice, once with Bessie and once with Miranda, but she still had her hymen intact.

And she wanted to get rid of it, she wanted Xander to take her virginity.

“Hi,” She shyly said. “I feel overdressed,”

Xander smiled at her. “Oh, you look stunning,” he said. “please, sit down on the blanket, don’t worry, I’m not poisoning you, all the food is Alicia’s cooking,”

Donna giggled, she had not tasted his cooking, but she had heard horror stories. “Then I guess it is safe to eat,”

“Uh-huh,” Xander said sitting down on the blanket, opened a backpack, and began pulling out the plastic plates and utensils they had saved from the wrecked plane. Donna watched him preparing the picnic, admiring his body, feeling the heat between her legs getting hotter and more demanding by the second.

When the picnic was ready, Xander laid on his side smiling at her. “When in Rome, eat as Romans did,”

Donna laid on the other side of the blanket, and they ate like ancient Romans in their orgies; lying on their sides and eating with fingers just talking. Donna found herself so nervous that she started to babble and loved that Xander didn’t interrupt her or laugh at her. In fact, when she told him that she was sorry that she babbled, he told her that he liked it.

After they had eaten, Xander turned on his back, and said, “You know, I love my werewolf eyes, it’s like I’m looking a… I don’t know, all those stars illuminating the black sky, it’s damn beautiful,” he turned to face her, and she shivered when he placed his hand on her waist. “almost as beautiful as you are. Can I kiss you?”

“Oh, please do,”

The gentleness and warmth of the kiss made her close her eyes, and as his hand slid to her back, she let out a sharp breath of pleasure. "Don't be so shy, you are a great and gorgeous girl," Xander said, pulling her to him and she felt her tits crushing to his solid chest. His arm closed tighter around her. He kissed her again, this time with a passion that made her blood start to boil.

She moaned when Xander kissed her neck and nibbled her earlobe. He then kissed her hard, a searing kiss, a kiss of tongues, a kiss where he took her breath and total possession of her. It was as if he was opening her, rendering her his. And as his tongue swept her mouth, probed her mouth, his tongue took her mouth with the fierce rhythmic thrusts that made her belly clench and clench again.

“How are you feeling?” He asked. Her only response was to press her lips to his again. She found his tongue hot, moist, he swirled it around the tip of her tongue. Donna imagined him kissing her pussy like that.

The kiss made her pussy twinge.

She mewed when his hand slid under her skirt, caressed her leg, going to her butt and gently stroking it. She reached and slid her hand under his shirt, and stroked his back, enjoying the feel of his hard muscles. The making out got more and more heated by the moment. Donna didn’t resist when he pushed her hem to her waist.

Then he asked her to sit, and he slowly lifted her dress up, and Donna helped him to slide it off of her. When she was naked, she whimpered at the lust in his eyes as he looked at her. In no time, he was naked too, and she whimpered again when she saw his erection.

It was thick and long, with a little bit curve in it that angled the bulbous purple head toward the sky. It looked so big that Donna wasn’t sure if she could take it into her. But she wanted that cock plunge through her hymen, she wanted it more than she’d ever wanted anything.

“God, you are beautiful and sexy as hell,” He said and then kissed her again, pressing his hard body against her, his warm skin on hers felt arousing. 

She laid on her back as he began to caress her all over, his lips nipping her skin. Her eyes closed at the feel, she was amazed at how fast his touch lit her body up. Donna shivered in pleasure when he pushed his tongue into her belly button caressing her sides. Her body tingled as he continued kissing and stroking and licking her.

“Oh, God,” She moaned when a jolt of pleasure shot out her nipple when he licked it.

She kept moaning, praising her God, as he took his time to examine her body with his hands and mouth, making her whither in desire. Donna opened her legs when his hand slid down between her legs.

"Oh, yes," She moaned when his finger made lazy circles around her sensitive and slick folds while he sucked and licked her nipple.

Her body arched when Xander then kissed her pussy. Waves of pleasure surged through her body as he kept teasing her. Taking her body to the peak, but not pushing her over it. She moaned arching her back when he, at last, pushed his finger into her and curled it, searching and finding her G-Spot and rubbed it while pressing his tongue against her swollen clit.

By now Donna was wanton with desire, the very blood in her veins seemed to be boiling with passion. "Oh, God, yes, yes," She moaned.

He sucked her clit, lapping it lightly, gently pushing his fingers into her. She hoped that he would not find her hymen, she feared that if he'd know that she's a virgin, he would stop.

She couldn’t have that.

Not now.

She was too hot, too heated for not to get her hymen plunged out of the way of his cock.

Her body trembled with the sensations surging through it. "Christ!" Donna cried out as the orgasm flooded her overexcited body with pleasure.

Xander waited until her orgasm had subsided and he again began to kiss and tease her. In no time, she was moaning and gasping, and her body was again trembling with the need. “I want you in me,” She moaned. “I want my pussy to be filled with your cock,”

Xander got between her legs and pleasure surged through her as the bulbous head stretched her pussy lips. The sensation was strange, and uncomfortable at first, yet it satisfied primal need to be filled. Inch by inch he eased the cock’s way into her, giving her time to adjust to its size.

When she felt slight binge of pain, Donna panicked a little, and wrapped her arms around him, and whimpered sucking his neck as he slid forward, forcing his way inside. At one point. There was a sharp pain, and her fangs protruded, and she bit his neck, the smell of his blood excited her.

She felt full like she’d been filled to the core, and she sucked his neck hard when he slid forward, yet deeper. Her mind seemed to leave her body with the incredible sensation and just when she thought that she could not take any more, Xander sheathed himself to the root, and their bodies were flush against each other.

“I took it in,” Donna gasped in amazement. “all of it,” then she blushed, fearing that he would laugh and ruin the moment.

Fortunately, Xander didn’t laugh at her, he didn’t say anything, he just sucked her neck as he pulled out of her until her pussy felt empty, she pushed her hips forward, wanting it back into her. Wanting to feel the incredible sensations the thick, hot cock gave her.

As he pushed himself back into her, Donna looked at the starry sky, smiling and savoring the moment. She’d lost her virginity in the moonlit beach, under the starry sky, to the man she was fast falling for.

Could it be any more perfect?

She moaned in pleasure as his thick cock again speared her. When it was inside of her to the hilt, Xander stopped moving, and Donna breathed hard. For a few moments, Donna was enjoying the fullness, her pussy rippling on the cock buried deep in her.

Xander smiled at her, “God if only you’d know how sexy and beautiful you are flustered like that,” he kissed her.

Then the fullness again left her as Xander eased back out of her only to plunge into her again.

"Oh, fucking God," She cried, feeling the energy between her legs as his cock fulfilled her, causing pure pleasure.

She gasped and moaned as he slowly started to rock his hips back and forth. She clasped hard on the blanket as he fucked her. Slowly, without any rush, they began to build the lovemaking toward the crescendo caressing, kissing, licking each other while their hips worked on their own rhythm. Their breathing became labored.

"Harder, faster! Fuck me! Fuck me!" She cried out, not believing her ears what she was saying; she'd never been one for dirty talking. But it made her feel deliciously dirty, made the pleasure he was giving her feel better. As Xander pushed himself back into her waiting pussy, she wrapped her legs around his waist and said, “Fuck me hard. Ravish my cunt,”

Xander began to pound it into her, hard, deep, and fast. Her eyes shot wide open, her body began to tremble, she pushed her hips harder against his. Donna kept crying out profanities, shuddering, the pleasure surging through her loins as her hips met his rhythm. There was nothing but her now non-virginal pussy and his great cock, pushing, thrusting, taking her higher and higher.

“I love you!” Donna cried out as she climaxed, and her pussy convulsed on his wonderful cock, the muscles of her cunt rippling like she’d wanted to suck his life out through his cock. Xander kept thrusting his cock into her all through her orgasm, and she reached yet another peak at the same moment with him.

Xander didn't know what to say after Donna's sudden confession of love. He was falling for her, but he wasn't in love with her. Deciding that this one of the times to shut up, he just rested on top of her, and they stayed like that for a long time, enjoying the afterglow under the starry sky, neither wanting to let the other go.

 

**~** **~∞~** **~**

 

 

 


	4. Chapter Three

**Salvation Island, Xander's Wish world, A.D. 2000**  
  


Andrea was listening to Donna telling how she lost her virginity, amused and amazed how the shy girl was going through it moment by moment, sensation by sensation, dirty words included, without any blushing. It was as if losing her virginity had turned the shy girl into a self-assured and sex-crazed woman. 

“Fourth time?” Andrea asked. “you got fucked three more times after you lost your virginity?”

Donna giggled. “Four more times, actually, eight if you count the times he just ate my cunt,”

Tabitha blinked. “Cunt? You, the outspoken supporter of the women’s lib is calling her vagina as a cunt?”

Donna giggled again. “Yeah,” she blushed deeply, showing that the old Donna still was in there. “apparently, I like dirty talking, it makes me feel sexy and hot,”

Andrea chuckled. “Oh, they are saying that it always is the quiet ones who are the most perverted,”

“I’m not a pervert!” Donna said. “I just… I like sex and dirty talking, okay?”

Andrea stroked her shoulder. “I didn’t mean to insult you, don’t worry, you’re among friends. We’re all perverted here,” she grinned. “although, only one of us isn’t a virginal pervert,”

“You should do it with him, he’s great, caring and hot and God! His cock is magnificent! And he knows how to use it and his fingers and mouth and tongue and—”

“We got it,” Giggling Andrea said. “he’s a great lover,”

“Uh, yeah,” Donna said. “you should do it asap, trust me, it is great. Sex is great,”

Andrea glanced at Tabitha, her best friend with benefits. “What do you think? Should we go and check if his door is latched?”

That was the rule if Xander left the door of his hut unlatched it was an invitation to wake him up in any way they wanted. If it was latched, he was to be left alone.

“After hearing Donna? God, yes,” Tabitha said.

“Would you mind if we double team him? I’m kinda nervous and if you’d be there… it’d make it easier, and he wouldn’t suspect anything. I mean, who loses her virginity in a threesome?” Andrea said.

Tabitha looked at her for a moment. “Why not? After all, we’re friends, and it’s not like we haven’t experimented with our sexuality together,”

Donna giggled. “I don’t think that, as often as you two have sex, it can be called experimenting. I’m pretty sure that you two are in a lesbian relationship,”

“Oh, she really has come out of her shell. And I do fantasize about hard male bodies and cocks, so, I’m bi,” 

"As am I, but I guess girl-on-girl action is only natural in our situation,"

"Yeah, it's only natural that we fuck each other," Andrea said getting up. “So, Tab, will we do it now?”

“Uh-huh, there isn’t better moment than now, I hope that his door isn’t latched,”

“So, do I,” Andrea said. “see you later, Donna,”

Donna giggled. “I want to hear it play by play, losing your virginity in threesome sounds hot,”

“Sure, but we’re not as good storytellers as you are, you could have a career writing porn,” Andrea smirked. “maybe we should try foursome with him sometime?”

Donna blushed. “That would be confusing. I mean, all those limbs and genitals and…” her eyes widened. “God, now I’m fantasizing about it,”

Tabitha giggled. “Let’s first see if Andrea and I can get rid of our virginities before planning foursome,”

Andrea started to feel nervous as the got to his hut, she looked at the sky, it had started to get pale, the sunrise wasn’t far away. Then she looked at Tabitha and put her palm on Xander’s door. As she pushed it, she wasn’t sure if she wanted it to be unlatched or not.

It opened, and the creak it made sounded like thunder. Andrea and Tabitha looked at each other for a moment, Andrea starting to rethink it. Fortunately, her best friend knew her well, she pushed the door open and then pushed her into Xander’s hut, closing the door behind them and latching it.

The young man was sleeping, his lean and muscled gymnast’s body spread on the only double bed on the island. Somehow, he managed to occupy the whole bed alone. He was naked. Andrea bit her lower lip when she saw his morning erection. Donna hadn’t exaggerated, it was big. 

The cock was erect, long, thick, and purple in the dim light of the hut. With all the thick veins running on the shaft, it was kind of angry looking. 

_It is a monster-cock,_ Andrea thought, _how the hell can I fit that monster in me?_

Andrea looked at Tabitha who also was biting her lip. Andrea smiled, at least, she wasn’t the only nervous one in the room. For a moment, they looked at each other, then they undressed and got to his bed.

When the bed creaked as they crawled to it, Xander mumbled something and moved. Andrea blinked, his legs now were wide open, it was as if he was presenting his penis to them. She glanced at Tabitha who shrugged. Andrea stifled a giggle and then leaned forward, she got so close to the erect dick that she felt the heat of it on her face.

Andrea let her eyes travel on the cock, examining every vein of it, running her fingers on the side of it. The man moaned as she ran her fingertip on the tip of the cock. 

That encouraged her, and she leaned down and licked the vein and at the same moment, Tabitha licked the other side of the cock. The taste of it flushed her nervousness away, and she licked it from the bottom to the tip. When she swiped the tip with her tongue, he gasped. 

Tabitha pulled the foreskin back, and Andrea took the took the bulbous, leaking head of the cock into the wetness of his greedy mouth. She lapped leisurely at the slit and hummed contently as she listened attentively to all the little moans and whimpers that dripped off of Xander's lips.

As she sucked the head, Tabitha played with his balls.

She smiled at the man when he opened his eyes, her mouth and tongue continuing to work over Xander's cock. He moaned, and Andrea sucked him deeper into her mouth, loving the salty taste of him. She sucked him for a moment, and then she decided that it was Tabitha’s turn. 

Tabitha took the prick into her mouth and sucked it as Andrea kissed her way up his body. The man placed his hand behind her neck, pulled her face to him and kissed her hard, moaning into her mouth. He was a good kisser, and the kiss made her giddy, downright euphoric. 

She whimpered in desire when he cupped her breast and brushed his thumb over her nipple. His lips left hers, and she gasped when he licked her tit, cupping another one. She kept moaning and gasping as he fondled and kissed her breasts and she sucked her breath when she felt a hand on her inner thigh, very close to her wet and throbbing pussy.

“God,” She said as he kept fondling her tits, stroking her inner thigh, but not touching her pussy. “please, suck my nipples,”

“Stop,” Xander commanded, and momentarily Andrea was confused, then she realized that the command was meant to Tabitha; she had forgotten that her friend was sucking him. He got up and said, “lay down on the bed,”

Blushing Andrea laid on the bed, beside her friend. The man looked down at them and sighed deeply. “I’m going to do my best, but I don’t know if I can please both of you,” he said. 

“Take Andrea first,” Tabitha said and moved on her side. “I’ll help,”

“God, that’s hot,” Xander said when Tabitha cupped Andrea’s breast, taking her nipple into her mouth, making her shudder.

Andrea gasped when Xander forced her legs open, he kissed her belly as Tabitha played with her tits, sucking and fondling them. She closed her eyes, this wasn’t the double teaming she had thought to happen, but she would take all out of it.

She bit her lip as they were kissing and fondling her, hands seemed to be everywhere at once, and soon she was trembling with the need. She whimpered when Xander blew hot air on her pussy, and her body tensed when he kissed her nether lips. As two of them continued teasing her pussy and tits, she was biting her lip so hard that it almost hurt.

He was caressing the inside of her thighs and pussy, at times giving long licks to her slick folds and faster than ever before she found herself getting on the verge of orgasm. “God!” She moaned when he ran his tongue up and down between her folds as Tabitha kept sucking her sensitive nipples.

He extended his tongue and ran the meaty length of it over her, from the bottom up, and she grunted in frustration when the tongue didn’t touch her increasingly sensitive clit. She moaned, finding herself pushing her pussy into his mouth. She arched her back when Tabitha gently bit her nipple as the tip of his tongue entered her pussy.

The man lapped the juices flowing out of her pussy, Tabitha licked and bit her nipples, Andrea felt her body responding, she began to breath more heavily, writhing and pressing her sex on Xander’s mouth. As they continued teasing her, her body became just a bundle of nerves. Then the tongue ran from down her ass to her clit, and her eyes rolled when it brushed her clit.

Once, twice, thrice it brushed her clit, causing her to toss her head at the incredible sensations. The instant he sucked her clit into his mouth, and the tongue flicked fast over it she came. Waves of pleasure wracked her, and she cried out in ecstasy.

Xander and Tabitha laid either side of her, pressing their bodies against her, gently stroking her belly as she was coming down the heights the unexpected orgasm had taken her. She felt slightly embarrassed about coming so quickly.

Xander kissed her. “Will you help me with your friend?”

Andrea looked at him, she had not yet lost her virginity, but, thus far it had been better than she’d expected. She glanced at her friend, and said, “Oh, yeah, payback is a bitch, Tab. I know all the ways to make you scream,” then she turned back to Xander. “she likes it fast and hard, and, she loves the finger in her ass,”

Xander grinned when Tabitha took a sharp breath. “Good to know,”

“Uh-huh, you take her pussy, I take care of the rest,” Andrea said rolling on top of her friend. “I’m gonna make sure that the whole pack will hear you,” she said and plunged her lips on Tabitha’s, claiming her mouth.

Xander shook his head, wondering what good he had done in his previous life to deserve this kind of bliss in this life. Then he forced Tabitha’s legs open and buried his face in her sex. He didn’t hesitate, he didn’t tease her, from the beginning licked her vigorously. His tongue swirling around it, pressing hard on it. He then pushed his tongue in and out of her, listening to the sounds she made, using her gasps and moans as his guide. 

The girl withered and shuddered, as he licked her hard and fast. He then sucked her clit into his mouth and lapped it hard, hearing her muffled cries encourage him, and he sucked her clit harder before he again licked his way down to her opening and pushed his tongue in.

As he licked her, he pulled her knees up, until he got access to her anus. Without thinking, he licked it, and Tabitha cried out. He pressed his tongue hard on her rosebud and to his surprise, it opened, and the tip of his tongue slid in. “Fuck me!” The girl cried out, and then her cries again were muffled. 

Xander placed his hand on her mound and rubbed her clit with his thumb as he licked her ass. It was a strange feeling to push his tongue into ass, but not at all unpleasant, especially when his nose was buried on her sex, sniffing her snatch he savored the delightful aroma as he kept licking her ass and rubbing her clit.

He got back to licking her pussy, pushing his finger into her ass he sucked her clit.

“Yes, yes,” Tabitha cried. “suck me, fuck my ass with your fingers,”

Xander took that as a command to add another finger in her ass, and she cried out when he gently bit her clit, pushing his fingers in and out of her ass. His tongue stabbed her insides and then brushed her clit again. 

“Oh, baby,” Tabitha panted pushing her pussy against her mouth. “eat my clit, eat me, eat me!”

Pressing his lips suction cup tighter over her vagina, he ate her, and her hot pussy juices flooded his face. 

“Fuuuukkkccc!” She screamed, and her pussy gushed, and Xander eagerly drank all she gave, and then he got up.

The first thing he saw was Andrea’s gorgeous ass and her pink slit. She was on her fours on top of her panting friend. Xander couldn’t help himself, he buried his face in her sex and lapped it. 

“Oh, God,” Andrea moaned.

“Stay like that,” Xander said, leveled himself with her round, sexy ass and guided his hard-on into her pussy opening, he fit himself to her and pushed. Her labia parted before the swollen knob. As his cock pushed through the dainty lips, forcing them to stretch around its girth, her pussy gripped him so tight it felt like she was locking her feminine muscles securely around him, making sure he couldn't pull out even if he wanted to.

Xander grabbed her hips and pushed his cock into the amazingly tight pussy, he had gotten less than half in when she clamped on his cock again. Xander grunted and pushed harder. He was in awe of the tightness of Andrea's pussy. She was so tight that thrusting into her bordered on uncomfortable. Still, his cock was a relentlessly wanting only one thing.

“Oh, fuck,” he moaned, lurching forward. The pussy resisted the intrusion, but he pushed harder, Andrea whimpered and pushed her ass back into him, and suddenly his cock surged deeper into her wetness until he was buried into her to the hilt. They both shuddered from the soft heat of her surrounding him, squeezing him hard. 

"You're tight as a virgin," Xander said and grunted when he saw Andrea kissing Tabitha that was under her. “that’s hot,” he said as he slowly pulled out of her, leaving only the head in. Then he pushed it back in, this time the tight cunt resisted a lot less. 

Suddenly she arched her back and let out a long wailing howl as her cunt grabbed his cock in tight waves. Her whole body was shuddering under him. Xander stopped moving and just enjoyed the sensations her rippling cunt caused his cock.

“Did you just cum?” Xander asked when Andrea slumped on top of Tabitha.

Tabitha giggled. “Yeah, she did,”

“Oh,” Confused Xander said. He had not yet even started, and she already had climaxed? “can you take some more?”

“Yes,” Andrea gasped. “please, be gentle, you are big,”

“Okay, I’ll be as gentle as I can,” Xander murmured. “Don't know how slow I can go, though, because your pussy is making me crazy,”

Slowly he began to thrust in and out of her incredible tightness, fighting against his body's demands for start pounding it into her like a jackhammer. Andrea's body made it almost impossible for him to hold back. Andrea surprised him when she lifted her ass and began thrusting back, and her pussy grabbed him hard with every thrust.

Xander slid his hand down between her legs, reaching for her clit, in the hope of producing more lube, but he found out that there already was a hand there. He pulled his hand away and took a firm grip on her hips.

He was alternating plunging technique, fast and shallow thrusts and then slow and deep. Then Andrea again wailed, and her body shook uncontrollably. Xander stopped moving and waited for her to ride her orgasm before pulling out of her. Andrea got off her friend and slumped on the bed beside Tabitha.

Xander grabbed Tabitha’s legs under her knees and spread her legs wide open. As he was leaning down to eat her pussy, she said, “No, fuck me, now,”

Xander nodded and guided his cock into her pussy. He was too horny to be gentle, he pushed himself into her quivering cunt. She too was tight as hell, and he began to thrust harder, and he felt something give under one harder thrust, and she screamed, “Oh-my-fucking-God,”

Xander paused. “Do you want me to continue?”

“Yes! Yes! Fuck me!” She loudly begged.

With a harsh sound, Xander began thrusting into her with long, deep strokes. He couldn't stop the rough groans that tore from him as he continued to pump into Tabitha, her rippling velvety pussy felt heavenly on his rigid cock. 

He began pounding it into her hard, fast, and roughly. The wonderful sensations Tabitha’s cunt caused sent his mind into orbit, her moaning was getting louder. He fucked her harder and faster, his lust overriding any control he had left. Tabitha wrapped her arms tightly around him and bit his neck. 

Xander growled at the slight pain of her fangs piercing his neck. His own fangs came out, and as he sunk them into her neck, he climaxed hard. Waves of pleasure obliterated him. Tabitha screamed as she shattered. Xander slumped on top of her breathing hard. “God, that was the best wake up I’ve ever gotten,” he purred into her ear. “thank you,”

“No, thank you,” Tabitha said. “It was ecstasy,”

Xander kissed her and glanced at smiling Andrea looking at them. “Thank you too,”

“Nah, Tab is right, thank you, it was ecstasy, in every true sense of the word,” Andrea said. “I’m just sorry that it is over,”

“I’m a teen werewolf in a bed with two naked sexy girls, surrounded by the smell of sex,” Xander glanced down at his twitching cock. “What makes you think it is over?”

**∞∞**

When Xander had swum the laps around the lake that he had started to swim every day a few weeks earlier, as Xander walked to the beach, he saw the girls ogling him. He liked the lustful gazes they gave him. Four months on the island and he had gotten over most of his body image issues, and he had started to love being objectified by the women.

And he had nothing to be ashamed of; four months of the heavy lifting had started to build some muscles over his body, a little more and he’d be a hunk they thought he was. As he sat down on the towel, Xander looked at Louisa and Megan. It had taken him over a month to realize that he was always followed by two girls. And it had taken two more weeks for him to realize that they didn’t let him do anything else than heavy lifting.

That the pack didn't allow him to cut down trees or do anything remotely dangerous. 

There was a good reason for their protectiveness. 

When he had arrived the island, the centuries-old women had told the younger ones that Lycan healing couldn't change the nature; that the older women had gone through their menopause and they had no eggs; they were infertile. Before he had woken up as a Lycan, the rest of the pack had had a meeting.

They had decided that, since he was the only source of sperm, he was too important for them to let him endanger himself. He was to be protected at all times and kept away from a situation where he might hurt himself-

After he had realized that he was treated like a child, as ridiculous as it sounded, Xander had gone for a sex strike. The women had not paid any attention to his declaration. They had not expected him to keep his resolution not to have sex. 

But, after a month had gone by and he had not had sex with any of them, the women had started to see that he would not give up and Grusha had arranged a pack meeting where they had explained to him how important he was to them. 

Xander had understood their reasoning, but it still pissed him off, it reminded him a bit too much of the way Buffy and Willow had treated him.

So, they had talked about it, and they had negotiated a deal. Xander and the girls now had an understanding. He could do whatever he wanted when in wolf form because as a werewolf he was pretty much indestructible since there was no silver on the island.

The rest of the time he let them protect and pamper him. In return, they were his sex slaves.

Xander looked at the nine girls on the beach, and suddenly he wanted to test how well the deal he’d negotiated would work. He laid down on the towel, placing his hands under his head. 

“Lou, give me a blowjob,” He said without looking at the girl. He knew that Louisa was much like Donna; a shy and slightly insecure girl.

The girl gasped, and Xander smiled when he heard Megan’s direct order for Louisa to obey him. It made him feel powerful. When the girl came to him, her cheeks were crimson, and Xander felt bad for her. But, just when he was about to tell her that she didn’t have to do it, Xander was blanketed by a thick cloud of her arousal. 

Interested in her reaction to public sex, he leaned on his elbows and looked at the girl getting down on him. When she took his flaccid dick into her mouth the smell of her arousal got so thick that it could have been cut with a knife; the shy girl got kicks out of sucking him in public.

That aroused him, and, soon he was rock hard. Louisa sucked the head, stroking his shaft with her hand. For a moment Xander looked at her sucking his cock and then the smell of her arousal got too tempting to resist.

“I want to eat your pussy,” He said. “take off your shorts. Let’s do sixty-nine,”

Blushing Louisa took off her shorts but left her bikini top on and got on top of him, placing her pussy on his mouth and as she continued sucking him, Xander admired her cute, pink and soaking wet pussy. He then bent his head back to look what the other women on the beach were doing.

His eyes widened when he saw that all of them were watching them, and five of the eight girls were fondling their tits, having their hands on their crotches. They were using him and Louisa as their masturbation material.

“God, I created a werewolf pack full of nymphos,” He muttered as he placed his hands on Louisa’s hips and pulled her pussy to his mouth. 

Louisa's sigh when his tongue touched her folds was loud. She was wet, warm, and open for his pleasure. He gently ran the tip of his tongue over her slit, Louisa shuddered and took his cock deeper into her mouth.

Xander pressed his lips to her pussy, gave it a tender kiss and then planted his mouth on her pussy. His tongue sliding over her sex, licking at her juices, tucking inside her and lapping around her clit.

Louisa shuddered, and he tasted her desire in his tongue.

He loved her taste, loved the power of giving her pleasure, and the way she couldn't hide how aroused she was. All because of him. It might have been a result of his wish, but she was getting her share of pleasure out of it. That was something he would not give up; he’d make them happy, he’d be the best lover he could be for them.

Xander wanted to fulfill all their desires, not just his own.

He curled his tongue over the hard bud and sucked gently, pushing a finger into her feeling her depths gripping it. Louisa now was moaning into his cock, sucking him harder and harder. Pushing his finger into her Xander sucked her clit, her moans grew louder and louder. 

He added another finger inside of her, drew her tight nub deeper into his mouth and all of sudden she stiffened, her lips clamped almost painfully on the head of his cock, her pussy clamping on his fingers and she sobbed and shuddered. Xander smiled and gave her pussy a gentle kiss.

He’d learned to use his werewolf senses to detect how women reacted on his ministrations and he used them as his guidance how to please them and sometimes he monitored the reactions of their bodies to keep them from reaching the peak. He loved to be in control of their pleasure, he got kicks out of it.

After a short moment of recovering, Louisa started to suck him like she’d wanted to suck his soul out of his cock. Bending his head back to watch the girls masturbating watching them Xander enjoyed Louisa’s eager attempts to make him cum. 

"Suck it, baby. Yeah, now you're doing it. Just like that," he said, partly to encourage her — Louisa was eager, but not very experienced cocksucker —, partly to give the other girls a good show. 

Having sex with multiple girls, multiple times a day on an island where there were no indecency laws had had its effect on him. Somewhere along the line, he had lost all shame, he didn’t much shame any sexual acts anymore.

As Louisa, with passionate movements, moved her mouth up and down his shaft, Xander enjoyed the view of her pussy as it moved back and forth above is a face.

Grinning mischievously, Xander pushed the tips of three fingers into her opening. When she pulled her mouth up his cock, his fingers entered her. Louisa moaned and, when she realized that he was keeping his hand still, she began to push her ass against his fingers with the rhythm she was sucking him.

The fit was tight, constricting, Xander gasped when she again clamped her lips on the head of his cock pulling the foreskin back. "Oh, yes, Lou, I love that. Eat my dick," He said and grunted in pleasure when Louisa started to suck like a vacuum cleaner, her tongue and cheeks and mouth caressing his cock.

She started to push her ass harder and faster against his fingers, twisting and turning her ass with every thrust. Xander loved to watch her fucking herself into his hand. He pressed his thumb to her clit. Louisa whimpered on his cock and started to grind her ass harder against his hand and, amazingly, she sucked him even harder.

Louisa’s mouth was so wide open that she felt her jaws starting to get tired, the cock in her mouth felt even bigger in her mouth than it had felt in her pussy when he had taken her virginity. She whimpered when her clit sent jolts of pleasure through her and twerked her ass to grind her clit on the thumb pressed on it.

She moaned, feeling so exposed. She had Xander’s fingers inside her, she had a cock in her mouth, and she was fucking herself on the fingers while her friends watched.

And that made her hornier than she'd ever been. She almost cum just the thought of others watching. She couldn’t believe how horny it made her do this in front of her friends. She clamped her mouth on the huge head of the cock and swiped over it with her tongue. With every swipe the thumb rubbed her clit, making her body tremble with pleasure.

She pushed her head down the shaft, she could take only half of it into her mouth, but that seemed to be enough; Xander moaned and told her that she was doing it right. She pulled her head up and again sucked the head hard, twisting and turning her tongue on it and was rewarded by the waves of pleasure shooting out of her pussy as he rubbed her clit.

Then he sucked her clit and tongue brushed over her sensitive clitoris over and over again. Louisa's eyes rolled, her body went rigid, and a keening cry, muffled by the cock in her mouth, escaped her throat as the ferocious climax stole her breath. Her body shook as the heat scorched through her, and she felt the cock spasm and then hot semen was blasted into her mouth. 

She popped the dick out of her mouth, and a torrent of seed splashed on her face, she whimpered, shaking with the aftershocks of her orgasm, she quickly took the pulsating penis back into her mouth and swallowed the hot, sticky cum shooting out of it. 

Louisa then got off him and blushing deeply looked at the other girls on the beach. She had never felt as embarrassed as she felt at that moment. Then Xander cupped her face and kissed her. After the kiss, he put his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes.

“That was great, Lou,” he said, got on his knees and Louisa squealed when he lifted her on his shoulder. “let’s get in the lake,”

Blushing fiercely she looked at her smirking friends as the man carried her in the caveman style. When he was waist deep in the water Xander gently put her down, baffled she stood there as he washed her face. He then kissed her again. “As hot as it was to look at my cum on your face, you are a lot more beautiful without it,”

“God,” Louisa moaned when she realized that her face had been stained with his cum as she had looked at her friends.

“Don’t be embarrassed, it was my fault, it all is my fault,” 

Louisa looked at the guilty expression on his face, she could smell the guilt oozing him. She cupped his face. “Xander, don’t feel guilty,” 

“Like I couldn’t feel guilty about,” He spread his arms as if embracing the world surrounding them. “all this. It is my fault, everything. The island, the being trapped in here, me being the only man on the island, you guys lusting me… all my fault,”

Louisa wanted to tell him that it wasn’t his fault, but she could see that he blamed himself for it, as ridiculous as it was. Saying that it wasn’t his fault wouldn’t help. She didn’t know what to say, but out of her mouth came, “What if it is your fault, which it isn’t, but what if it is? Paradise Island, a pack of werewolves that protect each other, easy living,” she smiled. “great sex and wonderfully powerful orgasms… is it that bad?”

“It’s not real,”

“It feels real enough,”

“Enough?” Xander said. “okay, assume that I’m to blame for your attraction to me, and you’d know it for sure. Like, I’d used a form of powerful hypnotism to make you attracted to me. How would you react? Wouldn’t you feel violated?”

Louisa frowned, wondering how she would feel if that was true. “I don’t know, it is hard to think that you’d do anything like that. You’re too gentle and caring man to do that,”

“Oh, what if it was an accident? That I didn’t mean it to happen and I cannot reverse it anymore,”

Louisa smiled, he had just given her a way to ease his guilt, wherever it came from. “Then, it would not be your fault, you didn’t want it to happen, so, you are not to be blamed,”

“But, I am,”

Louisa sighed. “If a kid spills milk on the floor and his mother slips on it and hits her head. Would you blame the kid?”

Xander hesitated. “Well, no, it wasn’t what the kid wanted,”

“If you accidentally hypnotized us to be attracted to you,” Louisa said, she knew that she was walking on a slippery slope. Xander was a dutiful and caring man, she feared that he would think that he wanted it. “Did you want it? Did you want it to happen?”

“No, God, no. If I’d known what she was, I wouldn’t have…” Xander paused. “I knew about things like that, and I knew that there always is a price to pay. So, no, I didn’t want it to happen,”

“So, you are the kid who spilled the milk,”

Xander looked at her, then turned to look at the girls on the beach. “Go get Grusha, we need to have a pack meeting. I’ll tell you everything,”

Louisa nodded. “Okay, if that helps you to get rid of the damn guilt you’re feeling,”

**∞∞**

Biting his lip, Xander was waiting for the reactions of the thirty women surrounding him. He had not dared to start from the wish, before that he had told them about his life on the Hellmouth. He pretty much had told them the story of his life thus far. He had expected them to laugh at his stories, but, instead, they were silently listening to him. Only a few times they chuckled, but that was it.

Mostly, they all seemed to be either awed or disgusted by his stories.

He had finished his story by telling them how he ended up on the island (Leaving the big cock part of his wish out, he didn’t think that was relevant.) he expected them to be angry at him for his selfish and derogatory wish. After a long moment of stunned silence, he started to fear that soon he’d be ripped in part by a pack of werewolves.

“He’s not insane,” Grusha broke the stunned silence. “Demons are real and 1359 I visited the Hellmouth in Persia and saw things not even I was prepared to see, and I have heard about Justice Demon who punishes unfaithful men,”

“That’d be Anyanka, she lost her powers, she’s a human now,” Xander said.

The silence fell again, but this time it didn't last long before some of the girls broke into angry shouting. Xander lowered his head, that was pretty much what he had expected. Some of them turned to Lycans, apparently wanting to rip him apart. 

When Alicia, Nakia, and Lillian, three of the oldest Lycans in the pack and Grusha’s lieutenants, came to Xander he grimaced, wondering what the powerful werewolves would do to him. Alicia and Nakia took his sides, and Lillian stood behind him. Then Grusha stood in front of him. 

Xander now was surrounded by ancient and powerful werewolves. When they easily tossed the attacking younger wolfed-out girls away from him, Xander realized that, even after he had told them that he was the reason they were stranded on the island, the ancient Lycans were protecting him from the angry younger werewolves who weren’t as well in control of their beast as they were.

“Stop attacking him!” A voice rose over the others, but Louisa, who had yelled, didn’t have enough authority to stop the impending riot. 

“Silence!” Grusha commanded. The silence fell, and the four girls who had lost the control of their beasts shifted back to humans. 

“Louisa, what did you want to say?” Grusha asked.

“If a kid spills milk on the floor and mother slips on it and hits her head, would you blame the kid?” Louisa asked them.

“No, but this isn’t about spilled milk. He made a wish, and he already knew about these wish-demons. He should have known better than make a wish that trapped us here as his sex slaves,” Angry Kim said.

“Oh? Kim, have you been in a situation where you first fought zombies, then stopped one of them blowing up a school, then defused the bomb, and then hit a group of zombies with a car to save a woman?”

Kim huffed. “Well, no, the first and only supernatural beings I’ve met are us,”

“Exactly, during that night he was in mortal danger more than once. And he knew that the bomb was above a gateway to hell. Can you even imagine how stressed out he had to have been when he made that wish? He could not have been in his right mind when he made that wish,” Louisa said. “And his story just proved that he is one of the good guys. Did you hear how he downplayed his part in his story?”

“I noticed that too,” Grusha said. “the way he told the story, the heroes were Buffy, Willow, and, in a lesser extent, Giles. Xander presented himself as a guy who was in the background, admiring the two girls saving the world. It wasn’t a story told by a man who would intentionally trap thirty women on an island as his sex slaves,”

“Yeah,” Donna said. “And he didn’t need to tell it to us. He could’ve kept it as a secret, but he told us because he felt guilty. His guilt should tell you what kind of a man he is,”

“And don’t you see that the Genie Demon played him? Didn’t you hear how the demon guided the discussion to him being a ‘Ladies man,’ which he believes he is not,” Bessie said giving Xander a sultry smile. “in which he is wrong, he so could be a womanizer if he wanted to...” she shook her head. “Anyway, my point is that the demon played him, she might not have anticipated exact wording of his wish, but she guided him to make a wish about him having a harem or being a womanizer, Xander just fell on the trap,”

“Xander, it is best if you leave, some of the girls are too confused about their feelings toward you when you’re here, smelling so guilty that they take your guiltiness as granted. Go to your home. We will discuss this without you, and I’ll call you when we’re ready,” Grusha said. 

Xander nodded, feeling relieved to get away from the annoyed and even angry women he walked to his hut and got in and sat on the bed to listen to them. He did not know how to feel, but he knew that he did not deserve any of them. As he listened to them talking, he realized that they did not know how to feel either.

Even the ones who had been angry at him agreed that he was not to be blamed, which amazed Xander. Their conversation slowly turned from the wish and its consequences to talking about children and the future of the pack. 

As he listened to them Xander shook his head, they were too accepting, all of them forgave him the wish, and he was sure that it had to be because of his wish to have a harem pleasing him. Even when they knew the truth, they still wanted to please him.

Finally, Grusha said, “Xander, come back,”

Xander got up and went back to the square where the rest of the pack was. He amidst the pack of werewolves and looked down at the ground. “I don’t deserve any of you,”

“That’s where you’re wrong, just your guilt is a sign that you do deserve your place in the pack,” Grusha said.

“It has to be my wish that is making you so accepting,” Xander said.

“Be that as it may, it doesn’t change the fact that you were tricked to make the wish and that you never wanted this to happen. Nor did you wish to be stranded on an island with a bunch of werewolf women,” Grusha said. “Xander, you have to let go of your guilt, the smell of it is confusing some of the younger ones,”

“Not anymore,” Kim said. “He wouldn’t feel so guilty if he weren’t such a caring man,”

Her statement was chorused by others, some of the girls came to hug him, and they told him that it was okay, that he should not feel guilty. Xander felt relieved now that his secret was out, and he still was accepted by his pack.

**~~∞~~**


	5. Chapter Four

**Salvation Island, Xander's Wish world, A.D. 2001**

Jolts of pleasure pulled Xander from the dreams, his slowly waking mind registered softness pressed on his thighs, and the wet, hot mouth was wrapped about his cock as the owner of the mouth sucked hard. Xander moaned, feeling of tongue swiping across the head of his cock before it was sucked back into the mouth.

He kept his eyes closed, spreading his legs open, savoring the sensations coursing through his body. She sucked him hard, going from head to base and back again, the breasts swiping his inner thighs. The hand cupped his balls, rolling them in a way that made him gasp for breath. 

She then rubbed the rough of her tongue across the head of his erection a few times, and then the warm mouth moved down his shaft again. Her hand was stroking his shaft, pulling the foreskin back and forth with a rhythm that complemented her oral assault. 

He opened his eyes to see who was sucking his cock. This time it was Lillian, a curvy redhead and one of the oldest members of the pack. “Good morning,” Xander said looking at her smiling blue eyes.

Lillian gave his cock a quick tour down her throat and then she pulled out, a trail of saliva hanging from her lip to the tip of his cock. “Good morning,” She said as she wrapped her soft tits around his cock. Xander grunted in pleasure when she started to massage his cock with her tits. His cock felt incredibly good pressed between her soft tits. He loved to watch Lillian giving him a tit job.

Then Xander looked at her face and grinned when he saw the lust in her eyes. It wasn't a one-way street, not even close; she was getting off pleasing him. Xander started to rock his hips with her rhythm, fucking her tits. The sexual excitement ran through him as he watched Lillian licking her lips looking down at my cock that was between the valley of her breasts.

“Suck me off,” He said.

All of the thoughts vanished Xander's head when she again started to suck on his cock with wanton passion. She took him deep into her mouth, again and again, teasing him with her tongue, using her hand to stroke his shaft. 

She sucked, licked, and nipped at his cock as it throbbed in her mouth, and the sounds Xander was making were getting louder. “Fuck,” he grunted, feeling the climax boiling up hotly from deep inside of him. His cock was twitching hard inside of her mouth, his balls and belly tightened, and he came hard, feeling jet after jet spurt into her waiting mouth, she promptly swallowed down, her throat contracting around him.

He was still shivering at the aftershocks of his climax when Lillian licked his cock, to clean it, sending small jolts of pleasure through him. Xander got up and said, “Get on the bed, I want to pay back the favor,”

Lillian got up and slide her pants down and laid on the bed. “You don’t need to do that, I enjoy waking up you like that,”

“I know,” Xander said. “and I love to eat pussy,”

Smiling Lillian opened her legs, revealing her already moist pussy. Xander kissed her softly and tenderly. He then looked at the beautiful woman waiting and wanting him so badly. It made him feel good, even if he still felt as if Lillian's feelings were caused by his wish.

That was a big part of the reason why he did his best to make his girls happy, the other was the feeling of contentment he felt as the member of Grusha’s werewolf pack. With them, for the first time in his life, he didn’t need to have a façade, he knew that he was accepted as himself. Every one of his girls cared a lot about him. 

Maybe they didn’t love him, but it was close enough. 

He, for sure, loved most of them.

For a moment, Xander took in Lillian’s beauty. She was a tall woman with luscious curves and shapely legs that went forever. Her tits were big and full, sitting high on her chest, hips wide and waist narrow, her perfect bubble butt was to die for. The twinkle in her eyes was telling him that she yearned for him to take her to the heights of pleasure.

Xander kissed her lips again and then her jaw, neck, and sucked on her pulse point. Slowly his mouth traveled down her body, leaving a trail of kisses and licks. When he reached her ample breasts, he licked the underside of the left breast, while his hands were softly caressing her sides and then he licked another breast. 

Teasingly, he licked around the soft flesh of her breasts, around the large and stiff dark pink nipples. He placed a kiss between the valley of her breasts, and then he flicked his tongue on her left nipple, eliciting a moan from the woman.

He licked the right nipple and then kissed his way down her belly and pushed his tongue into her belly button. All while his hands were caressing her. Xander felt his cock twitching alive as he worshiped her body, enjoying hearing the soft moans she let out. He loved to make her shiver, make her skin go goosebumps. 

He placed a kiss to her dark bush and then kissed his way back to her tits, as he sucked the nipple into his mouth he pressed his thigh against her wetness, moving his leg rubbing it on her pussy. He felt the nipple growing in his mouth, he sucked and licked it.

Her nipples were biggest he'd seen, hard and long, dark pink and juicy, and enough to make any his mouth water, and as he moved to another tit he said, “God, I love your nipples,”

“Please, stop teasing, I’m about to burst into flames here,” Lillian moaned.

Xander chuckled and flicked his tongue over her nipple. “That’s the point of this exercise. I’m still a student, still learning how to make you cry in pleasure,” 

“Good Lord,” Lillian said as he rubbed his leg against her pussy, sucking her nipple, and caressing the side of her ass. “you’re a master already,”

“Nope, I need more practice,” Xander said, pulling his leg off her crotch, sliding his hand to her mound.

He wanted her trembling under his touch. He ran his finger between her slick folds and found the sensitive heart of her, sucking her nipple. She arched back, gasping. He could feel liquid seeping out of her and trickling down her thighs. His finger was gliding over her clitoris. 

He got between her legs and licked her from bottom to top, repeatedly. She was moaning with each stroke of his tongue, and after a few seconds, she began writhing around. 

Soon he felt the first spasm of her body and then another. That was his cue to get back to her clitoris, that was standing erect, craving for attention. 

Xander wrapped his lips around it and flicking his tongue over it fast pushed a finger into her quivering cunt. She sucked his finger deeper, her pussy rippled, he curled his finger, seeking and finding the rougher spot on the top of it and as he rubbed it as he kept sucking and licking her clit.

Her body arched, and she cried, “Oh, mon dieu, plus dur! Baise moi avec tes doigts!”[¹]

Sucking and licking her clitoris harder he pushed two more fingers into her, thrusting in and out of her convulsing pussy. Her body tensed, and she cried out his name, shuddering her release.

Xander laid on the bed and pulled Lillian to his embrace. “What did you say?”

“Fuck me hard with your fingers,”

“Oh, I did that,” Xander said. “Lils, can you teach me French?”

“Sure, but isn’t Miranda teaching you Spanish and Nakia Tamil?”

“Yeah,”

“And you want to add French to it?”

Xander shrugged. “I have a lot of free time and learning languages by speaking them is kinda fun. A lot more fun than trying to stay awake in a small classroom,”

Lillian rolled on top of him. “Well, I guess we have to start from sex talk, say after me: suce ma grosse bite,”

“Suce ma grosse bite,” Xander repeated.

Lillian grinned, “Volontiers, j'aime la gorge profonde ta grosse bite,” she said sliding between his legs.

“Okay, what did I say and what did you reply?” Xander asked.

“Suce ma grosee bite means suck my big cock and j'aime la gorge profonde ta grosse bite, I love deep throating your big cock,” Lillian said as she took his limp cock into her mouth.

“I kinda want to learn more than needed to star in French porn,” Xander said feeling his dick getting hard again. “but, please, continue suce ma grosse bite,”

Eventually, he was two hours late for work. He had been promoted from pack animal to Nakia’s—who was a carpenter—apprentice. Xander liked working as her apprentice, fixing the crop field watering system was an important job, and he had learned that he was a good carpenter. 

There also were the lunch breaks that he and Nakia spent testing how well deer and horse fit together. He had learned that they fit together snugly, especially when he and Nakia had a similar quirky sense of humor.

When they were fixing a leak on the gutter, Donna, dressed only in a red wraparound skirt, her small tits proudly on display, brought him lunch and water. Xander took the bottle and kissed the girl. “Thanks, would you want to share my lunch? Keep in mind that sharing lunch is code for having wild monkey sex,”

Blushing Donna tilted her head. “Lycan sense of smell and working pair of eyes and you still don’t know the answer to that?”

Xander shrugged. “I know that you are aroused, I can smell it, but that doesn’t mean you actually want to have sex with me, and what was that about my eyes?”

“I want you, badly,” Donna said and then pointed at her tits. “My nipples have been stiff since the moment I saw you,”

Xander nodded, her cute, light coral color nipples were stood up to attention and resting perfectly on the top of her breast. “Oh, right, can’t forget Rose and Bud,” Xander said, leaned down and kissed her nipples, first one then the other. “always pleased to meet you,”

Nakia giggled. “You named her nipples?”

“Yeah, about ten seconds ago,” Xander went to her and pulled her t-shirt up. He looked at the dark nipples of her bountiful and then he kissed the left one. “Pleased to meet you, Dedi,” and then he kissed another nipple. “you too, Nayika,”

Nakia chuckled. “You have learned your Kama Sutra well, and I’m honored that you named my nipples as Goddess and Desired woman,”

“I’m surprised that you haven’t named our vaginas,” Donna said.

“Oh, I have, they’re all called Gardens of Eden. They are warm, heavenly, and fruitful gardens that just keep on giving and resting inside them makes me feel I’m in heaven,”

Both girls laughed. “You’ve become quite a charmer,” Donna said. “a big change from the shy boy you were a year ago,”

“Well, I live in the Garden of Eden with thirty Goddesses, you shouldn’t be surprised that my heart is singing the song of songs,” Xander said.

“That and Grusha and Alicia, our resident memory monsters, have been giving you literature lessons,” Nakia said.

“Yeah, there’s that too. I love how they teach me poetry,” Xander said. 

“Do I dare to ask how they teach you?” Donna asked.

Xander grinned. “Poetry as a bedtime story,” 

Donna giggled. “I don’t think that children should be exposed to that kind of bedtime happenings,”

“Well, I enjoy it anyway, and I do learn a lot,”

“Maybe you would learn Math if I start teaching it to you in your bed?”

“I doubt that. Math and I have a hate-hate relationship,” Xander said.

“You are quite good in physics, and it has lot harder equations than I’ve introduced you in Math, Abstract Math seems to bore you to death,” Donna, who was teaching Math and Physics to Xander, said. 

Xander shrugged. “Calculating how much weight a support beam can handle is important, we don’t want the oof fall on people,” he said and offered his arm to Donna. “So, Milady, will you share my lunch with me?”

“Is that still code for hot monkey sex?”

“Nope, it is code for the wild and very public monkey sex,” 

Donna blushed and looking down she said, “In that case, I’m happy to share lunch with you,”

Knowing that Donna loved to be taken roughly and publicly Xander growled and forced the girl on her fours on the ground. Xander knelt behind her, unceremoniously pulling her shorts down and she moaned when he ran his finger over her slit. It took only a few moments fingering her until she was moist.

“Stay like that,” Xander said running his finger over her pussy, and Donna sucked in her breath, opening her legs, leaning forward, supporting herself on her elbows.

Using his both hands Xander began to tease her pussy. Running his fingers on her slit, while playing with her clit at the same time. As he continued teasing Donna, reaching down to fondle her breast, some of the other girls around them looked away, but some of them used the scene as their porn and started masturbating watching him playing with Donna’s sex. Xander had gotten used to being his girl's porn. 

Xander teased Donna until she started to beg him to fuck her with his fingers. He didn’t have to warm her up, he had the pack's permission to fuck any of them when and the way he wanted. He could practically rape them if he wanted to, but Xander didn’t want to do that; he wanted them to enjoy sex with him. 

He guessed that it was his male pride that made him do his best to please his girls; make them want to have sex with him as much as he wanted them.

While his fingers probed Donna’s canal, he ruthlessly worked her clit, massaging small circles around it. He looked around, and when he saw Rachel, knowing that Donna wasn’t that eager to get pregnant, he yelled, “Rachel, you want to get pregnant, don’t you?”

Since they didn’t have any form of contraception accidents were expected to happen, all his girls who still were able to get pregnant had accepted that, but Xander tried not to cum inside of the girls who asked him not to do that.

A broad smile took over Rachel’s face. “Yeah,”

“Come here and get ready,” Xander said as he pinched either side of Donna’s clit lightly, eliciting a loud moan out of the girl, then he rolled his fingers back and forth over the clit while rubbing her g-spot.

As he continued teasing Donna Rachel laid on their left side, starting to finger herself. By now Donna’s moans had gotten loud and demanding, and she was gasping for air. Hungry to feel his cock in the tightness of her cunt, Xander pulled his hands away from Donna’s cunt and pushed the head of his cock into her quivering pussy. 

Donna moaned and pushed her ass back. Shamelessly she moved her hips back, impaling herself on the hard-on that had taken her virginity, not that Xander knew it. Inch by inch the fat organ disappeared inside her until she was stuffed with the cock.

"God, yes," She moaned as she felt the cock almost painfully stretch out her tight vagina that only three months earlier had still had its hymen intact. Clenching her teeth to ignore the soft pangs of pain that came along with the pleasure. Feeling complete slut, Donna squeezed her eyes shut as she started to rock her hips back and forth, fucking Xander in front of the other women on the hill. 

For a while, Xander just stayed still and let Donna work herself against him, but then he grabbed her by the hips, and Donna cried out in pleasure when he started thrusting in and out of her hot, velvety hole. 

Moving one hand between her legs to rub her clit Donna shuddered as she felt Xander starting lowly pump her cunt, his hands firmly placed on her hips. His grunts of pleasure aroused her, and she forgot that they had an audience. Her pussy gripped tight on his cock as she pushed back into his rhythm.

Moaning and rubbing her clit hard she gasped for air as she felt the cock move even deeper inside her. Xander started to move faster and faster, driving his cock home deeper with each thrust of his hips, making her body shake. She felt his balls slamming into her pussy as he rammed it in and out of her.

"Oh, fuck! That's it! Fuck me, harder! Just fuck the shit out of my juicy cunt," Donna cried out. "Yes, yes! Stud, fuck my tight cunt!"

Donna felt her stretched out pussy starting to spasm around the shaft that was driven so deep into her at a rapid speed that it hurt a little. Donna loved the way his balls kept slamming against his pussy and she thrust her hips back hard. Her ass slamming hard against his hips. She howled like a wolf, her body shaking uncontrollably as her climax set in and her pussy coated his cock with pussy-juices.

Knowing that it would be her turn Rachel whimpered in desire when Xander pulled out of Donna who slumped on the beach breathing hard. Rachel pulled her hands off her now dripping pussy when Xander got between her legs. "Yes! Fuck me," she squeaked when he rammed his cock into her cunt that she’d warmed for him with her fingers. She was more than ready for a good fuck, she’d almost climaxed while fingering herself watching Xander fucking Donna. "God, I'm so wet after watching you fuck Donna,"

His pace was fast, thrusts deep. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck, and he claimed her mouth, her moist lips part for him instantly. Their tongues danced as Xander rammed his cock into her. 

“Oh, fuck!” She cried out when his fingers found her clit and rubbed it as he thrust into her with rapid speed, causing her to toss her head in incredible sensation. Xander plunged his tongue into her, and there was nothing but her pussy and his fingers on her clit, his cock pushing, forcing its way inside. She clenched around his cock, tightening and pulling him deeper with every thrust until she was incoherent with pleasure. 

Rachel grunted and moaned into his mouth, and then she tilted her head back and screamed in ecstasy as the waves of pleasure wrecked her. Seconds later Xander howled, shoving his cock deep into her spasming cunt, and she felt his cock pulsating inside of her as the hot, white juices boiling in his balls erupted deep inside her.

Hopefully impregnating her.

Panting, Xander laid on top of her, keeping his pulsating cock buried in her rippling cunt. Rachel laid there, waiting for his dick to stop spasming. When it finished, he was about to pull out, but Rachel wrapped her legs around his waist. "No, keep it in me until it pops out. It is the plug,"

Xander blinked. “Huh?”

Rachel giggled. “I want your dick to be the plug keeping your seed in me. I want to get pregnant, and this is one of the days I’m on my most fertile,”

“Oh, okay,” Xander said and kissed her. “I really don’t know what’s the hurry. I mean, you’re what… twenty?”

“Twenty-three,” Rachel replied.

“So, you have good two or three fertile decades, why such a hurry to get pregnant?”

“Because you’re the only man in the island,” Lily, who sat beside them, said.

Xander glanced around, a few months earlier he’d been mortified laying on top of the naked girl, his shrinking dick still inside of her, while half a dozen girls were around him, but by now he had gotten used to the lack of privacy. 

Not to mention that by now he had fucked all of them.

“Okay, I know that, but, still, why the hurry to become pregnant?” Xander asked.

“We need more men to avoid closer than cousin relationships,” Lily said. “hopefully we give birth to many boys in the next years, and when they grow up, they will not be allowed to have relationships with their sisters and half-sisters. Their duty will be to impregnate women who aren’t related to them,”

“Huh?” Xander said, realizing that all his children would be half-siblings. “shit, I never thought that far ahead,”

“But, Grusha did,” Rachel said. “If I give birth to a boy, when he grows up he will impregnate Lily. When Lily gives birth to a son, he will be a cousin to other children. The second set of boys will have to impregnate one of us who isn’t related to him. Then the next set of children will be, at least, second cousins and that’ll be okay for them to have children,”

“That’s why we have to hurry. We have to have two sets of children before we get to menopause,” Lily said.

“Oh, okay, I take your word for that,” Xander said as his flaccid dick plopped out of Rachel. “can I now get up?”

Rachel giggled pulling him down to her. “No, I kinda like being under a stud like you,”

“You’re saying that only because I’m the only man on the island,” Xander pouted. “if I weren’t the only man none of you would even look me twice,”

“Stop being so insecure,” Rachel bent her head and kissed him. “you really are a handsome young man, and I’d give you longing glances even in a beach crowded with men. Never doubt that,”

Donna giggled. “Rach probably would come to hit on you too, she’s always been into boys with gymnast body like yours,”

“And you haven’t?” Rachel asked.

“Well, yeah, but I’ve never been as slutty as you are,” Donna said.

“Hey! I’m not a slut! It’s not my fault you’re a shy nerd,” Rachel said.

As the girls started to bicker Xander got off Rachel and went to the bucket to clean his dick. He sighed deeply as he looked at the girls shifting to their wolf form and starting to claw each other. Having a harem full of ravenous werewolves was great, but the downside of it was that all of them had a violent beast inside of them and not a day went by for some of them fighting, sometimes almost killing each other. 

Xander went between the two werewolves slashing each other, and at the moment he got there Donna, and Rachel stopped slashing each other with claws in fear that they would hurt him.

They shifted back to humans and glared angrily at each other. “Stop, fighting,” Xander said.

“She started it!” Rachel said. “she called me a slut!”

“You've always been a—” Donna said.

“Shut up,” Xander cut her off. “Donna, you know that I don’t let anyone call my girls with that name. Do not call any of my girls as a slut or whore or I won’t have sex with you,” he turned to Rachel. “And, you, you are about twice as big as Donna, it is not fair for you to bully smaller girls. I hate bullies,”

“I know, but the bitch—” Rachel said.

“Rachel, you are a better fighter and bigger and stronger than Donna, who is our engineer. Could you have designed the watering system for the crop field?” Grusha, who had appeared on the scene, asked.

“No, alpha, but—” Rachel said.

“No buts,” Xander said. “I know that you all can’t be friends, hell, some of you hate each other, but before fighting over me, can you, like, think how it makes me feel?”

Rachel and Donna looked at him. “Sorry,” They said in unison. 

“But we weren’t fighting because of you—” Donna said.

“Whatever it was, it makes me feel bad about myself,” Xander cut her off. “Look, I’m doing my best not to have favorites, so, please, don’t make it any harder for me than it is, I don’t want to cause any troubles among you guys, okay?” 

“Okay,” Donna and Rachel said. 

“May I suggest something?” Grusha asked Xander.

“Sure, Boss, you’re the alpha,” Xander said.

“Both Donna and Rachel are highly sexual girls. Perhaps, if you deny sex from them for the next month?” Grusha said.

Xander nodded. “Yeah, that sounds right. That and cleaning the toilets for the next month,” he said knowing that all girls hated emptying the toilets. Their enhanced sense of smell made it a terrible job.

Grusha chuckled. “That’s a good idea,” she said. “Donna, Rachel, you heard him. I think that the toilets need to be cleaned right now,”

As the two muttering girls were leaving, Xander rubbed his temples. “When did I became the adult whose job is to berate misbehaving kids?”

Grusha grinned. “You can blame only yourself, you are a man who wants to keep people around him happy. So, you try to be the peacemaker, and I like it. You are taking some weight off my shoulders,”

“Uh-huh,” Xander said laying down on the beach. “I just want to have some peace,”

Grusha nodded. “I tell girls to leave you alone for a while,”

“Thanks, Boss,” Xander said.

“Stop calling me Boss, it is annoying,”

Xander grinned. “I know, Boss,”

“You’re incorrigible,” Grusha said.

“Uh-huh, and I’m still a teen, I’m pretty sure that being incorrigible is in my job description,”

“It is a new invention,”

“What is?”

“Teenage, it has been around less than a century. Before that, we were children, and then we were adults. There wasn’t any time between those two,” Grusha said.

“Well, yeah, but you were born as a slave to vampires. I’m pretty sure that slaves never have had the opportunity to be obnoxious teens,”

“True, although I wasn't born as a Lycan nor was I born as a slave,” Grusha said. “but after the rebellion, I lived centuries as a free woman… well, as free as a female Lycan can be. Males of our species don’t give much credit to women. Not even when it was I and my girls who traded with Ottomans to buy weapons. I wonder what they’d think if they would know that I’m using Tanis as my front?”

“Huh?” Baffled Xander asked.

“They are hunting the members of my pack because males think that my pack is full of traitors just because we want to be as free as men are. Yet, I’m still controlling the weapons that Lycans get, I own the weapons manufacturer that provides guns and ammo to vampire Tanis who sells them to Lucian and his pack,” 

“Oh, okay,” Xander said, Grusha had bitten him, and he’d gotten some of her memories with the bite. He knew how badly Lycan men had treated their women and he was all for her leaving her former pack. He glanced at her. “Boss, can you come to me tonight? I have some of your memories, but they’re just flashes without proper context. I kinda wanna hear more about your life before the island,”

“I can do that if you promise that it won’t just be talking, we do. I may be the alpha, but I’m still a very sexual woman,”

Xander shook his head. “I’m starting to feel like I’m just a sex toy to you guys,”

“No, you’re a piece of art, and we love you for that,” Grusha grinned. “and for the sex and your seed,”

Xander raised his eyebrow. “I’m feeling a little objectified here,”

“You can't lie to me," Grinning Grusha said. "You love being objectified by us,” 

Xander laughed. “Yeah, I love it when I smell how aroused you get when you look at me. It gives me an ego boost,” he smiled at his alpha. “so, Boss, see you at the nightfall?”

“Indeed,” Grusha said.

After Grusha had left, Xander laid down and just looked at the blue sky. He loved those leisure moments, when he just laid there, watching the clouds slowly crossing the blue sky, and gradually all thoughts vanished from his mind. Xander often reached that blissful state of blankness. The first few weeks on the island he had been restless, missing TV and comics and video games.

He had missed things to do.

Not to mention that he’d missed his friends. Even with surrounded by his harem he had had been terribly homesick. But, in time he had accepted that there was no way out of the island, no way back to his life.

He still missed his friends, but every day he missed them less. There were moments he cried for his friends, but always, at those moments, he had someone hugging and comforting him.

Slowly, Xander had learned to love the slow life. He worked when he was needed, he had sex when he felt like it, he talked and argued with his girls, and he studied all kinds of subjects; his girls taught him things about their professions. Some of them had college degrees, and one had been a professor.

Xander found himself loving learning when it happened in the pace he wanted, and his teachers were patient with him and his endless questions and, most importantly; there weren’t tests to ruin the learning process. Even though he was always watched over, and his girls bossed him around, he still loved his life on the island.

~~∞~~

[¹] Translation by Google, I studied French for three years but I have forgotten everything I might have learned back then. 


	6. Chapter Five

**Salvation Island, Xander's Wish world, A.D. 2001**

Grusha had a long, wavy blond hair, a heart-shaped face, big hazel eyes, plump lips, and a cheery expression. Her skin was pale, and she had a lithe, well-toned body that reached to staggering 4'11" height. But, as a Lycan, she was an eight-foot monster with brown fur, yellow fangs, and long claws. 

Even though Grusha had been born as a member of the nobility, at the age twenty-two, she had been bitten by a werewolf. Centuries of her life she had spent as a slave of vampires. After the rebellion, she had lived in the castle with Lucian's pack until the big battle in which Vampires had almost wiped Lycans off the face of the earth. 

Grusha had seen and fought in God only knows how many bloody battles. She had seen the monstrous things both human and supernatural beings were capable of and more than once she had been tortured. 

Not much scared Grusha anymore.

But now she was running scared like a terrified child through the thick forest, jumping from a tree to another, her claws taking chunks of the tree off with every jump. Behind her, a massive monster was running on its fours on the ground, at times leaping on Grusha, who barely managed to get away from the monster.

She panicked when she heard the monster was getting closer to her and wasn't paying attention to what was in front of her. Grusha crashed into a rock, and she was rolling on the ground. When the rolling stopped, she jumped up and howled in pain when the sharp claws cut deep wounds into her leg.

Strong fingers wrapped around her ankle, claws sinking into her flesh, making her roar in pain. Her claws sunk into a tree, but the monster was too strong; as it pulled her to him, the tree followed. As the tree started to fall the monster hurled her over its head and slammed her so hard on the ground that for a moment she saw stars, and she almost lost her consciousness.

The dark monster pinned her arms to her sides, its sharp claws piercing the muscles of her arms. 

Grusha’s muscles tightened then jerked spasmodically as she tried to wrench herself free, but the monster was too strong. It roared at her, scaring the hell out of her. She got her left hand free, and her clawed hands grasped the giant's side, and she ripped a piece of his flesh. The monster howled in pain as it’s claws sunk deep into her sides. Its massive body pinned her under it, and Grusha felt her cunt tighten when she smelled the blood and the sex pheromones of the monster.

Suddenly the monster's humongous, hot cock was in her pussy. It pressed forward, and Grusha howled half in pain half in pleasure as the huge head split her cunt wide, stretching the opening of her vagina to its extremes. 

She could feel the strain and pain as the monstrous cock mercilessly pierced her. As the monster plunged its hips forward, she felt as if her cunt had been cored like an apple. The monster held the full penetration and then it pulled back only to tear her aching cunt open again as the monstrous cock forced its way back into her quivering cunt.

Grusha bucked forward, trying to escape it but the monster's claws were buried deep into her flesh, and its grip was like a vise around her struggling hips. Searing torture cut through her stomach like a red-hot blade as the monster continued to thrust the massive cock into her burning pussy.

The pain and the utter helplessness she now felt even in her werewolf form as the monster twice of her size raped her, enhanced the sensations she felt and wave after wave of pain and pleasure shot through her body. Grusha could feel her cunt juices forced out of the tight space between her cunt walls and the massive organ violating her. 

She was dripping to her hairy thighs, and the cock began to move faster and rougher in and out of her, going deeper with every thrust. So deep that she felt it in her belly. Then the monster raping her bit her neck and Grusha howled in ecstasy as the fireworks went off behind her closed eyelids when the best orgasm of her life ripped through her tortured werewolf body. 

That only made the monster raping her pound her quivering cunt harder and harder and its fangs sunk deep into her neck.

Grusha now was the monster's fuck toy, and she loved it, she loved every hard and painful thrust, she loved the claws and fangs that were tearing her flesh. Soon she only felt mind-shattering pleasure, and she lost the count of her orgasms as the monster plowed her cunt over and over again.

Then the monster let out a roaring howl as the hot seed blasted deep inside her. Grusha felt the cock spasm, and her cunt gripped it hard as it was filled up completely with the second spur of the cum. Her belly tightened as the cock kept shooting load after load into her. It leaked out of her convulsing cunt, the hot semen pouring down her legs.

Eventually, Grusha felt the monster's cock shrinking, and as she smelled him shifting back to the human, she pushed the wolf back into her. 

Xander pulled out of her and rolled on his back. "God, that was intense... and strange,"

Grusha rolled on top of him and giggled when the sticky semen gushed forth from the gaping hole between her legs. Then she smiled at the handsome boy under her. "I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did,"

Xander blushed. “Uh, I’m kinda ashamed to admit that… yeah, I did,”

Grusha laid down on his chest and kissed him. “Don’t be ashamed, remember what I said,”

Blushing Xander nodded. “No shame what comes to sexual needs, our desires aren’t in our control,”

“Exactly, sometimes I need to feel like I’m weak and getting raped. I don't know why, but that excites me. There aren’t many men who can make me feel I'm weak. As one of the oldest Lycan alive, even if I’m small as a human, I’m as strong as Raze,” Grusha kissed him again and licked the blood off his face. “as a wolf you are an intimidating sight,”

“Yeah, well, I’m still not comfortable hurting my girls,” Xander said. "by the way, who is Raze?"

"The first Lycan's second in command," Grusha said. 

"Oh, okay, and older you are more powerful werewolf you are,"

"Indeed, which is why elders among us don't give the bite to people," Grusha said regretting it the moment it came out of her mouth.

Xander raised his brow. "Then why did you give the bite to me?"

Grusha sighed, she didn't want to tell him that when she met him at the shore, for centuries, she had been a slave of the vampires and she had smelled who Xander’s father was and she loathed his father, Marcus, the first of Corvinus vampires. 

Xander had been half vampire before she bit him, and she had expected him to die for the werewolf bite, but, to her amazement, he had survived. 

Xander was something that Lucian had tried to make for centuries; a vampire-Lycan hybrid. 

More Lycan than a vampire, but Grusha could sense the vampiric power hidden inside of him.

Grusha didn't have any idea how powerful Xander really was, there had never been a hybrid before, and he had not yet shown all his strength. However, moments ago, in his sexual frenzy, he had shown great strength over her. She was one of the most powerful Lycans alive, and yet Xander had been much too strong for her to resist him in their role-playing.

Xander would be strong enough to challenge Lucian.

And that was what Grusha wanted. 

Her former alpha's obsession with vengeance had made Lycans weak. The Bloods had almost wiped them from the face of the earth just because of Lucian was obsessed by avenging the death of his beloved Sonja.

Lucian needed to be replaced by someone who listened to the reason and, regardless of how strong she was, chauvinistic male Lycans would not accept her as their alpha. They wanted a male alpha.

Xander could be that alpha. 

But her plans for the young man’s future could wait. "Like you Americans say; it seemed a good idea at the time," she answered his question why she had bitten him.

Then she wrapped her fingers around his semi-hard shaft, deciding to distract him with sex; that always worked with men. When she looked up at him, her hazel eyes were wide open, and she had a slightly ditzy expression on her face. She was role-playing Buffy The Vampire Slayer, having sex with her was one of Xander’s fantasies. 

“Oh, Xan, but this is great… uh, you know, I mean, you’re hard again, you’re like, ultimate stud. Like, a lover every girl wants,” Grusha looked pleadingly at him. “Please, Xan, let me reward you for saving my life, pretty please?”

Xander grunted in desire, Grusha overacted the ditzy blond that Buffy sometimes acted, but she sounded and looked so much like the Slayer that he got an instant hard-on. Squinting his eyes, he looked down at the blondie licking his dick; she looked just like Buffy. 

Xander closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he was looking at Buffy sucking his dick.

"Eat it, baby," he begged anxiously. "Suck it off. Oh, God—" he moaned when her lips clamped on the head. "—that feels great! Please, Buffy, I’d like to feel the head of it gliding down your deep throat,"

Her mouth was wide open, and his cock looked massive in his tiny face. It looked as if she could hardly take much more of it. His hips thrust forward and deeper into her mouth it went. Buffy had a blissful expression in her eyes as she sucked on his prick.

In and out of her mouth his big, thick cock plunged.

Buffy's lips clamped tight on the tip of his cock. Her tongue swirled around the head, eliciting a grunt out of him. Her tongue flipped across his glans and then she dragged her lower lip over his cock the most erotic way, looking into his eyes having a smile on her face. He fisted her hairs and vigorously fucked her face.

The thrills of fucking Buffy's mouth chasing through his body were carrying him toward the climax. Suddenly, Buffy pulled away and smiled up at him. “Oh, sweetie, I want to give you my anal virginity,” she said with a thick Californian accent.

Xander growled in passion. “But, that would hurt you,”

Buffy smirked. “Oh, I’m the Slayer, babe, I can take it,” she scooped clots of the werewolf sperm that still was clotted on his belly, and as she stroked his penis, she coated it with the white sticky cum. “And we have lube,” she continued as she got up and straddled him facing his feet.

Xander stroked his cock as Buffy used her hands opening her butt cheeks. He slipped his other hand between her butt cheeks and pressed his fingers against her anus. Buffy moaned as he moved his fingers to stretch her tight, hot virgin asshole. "Relax your asshole, Buff, you're going to have to take two fingers," he said pressing his fingers hard against her rosebud.

Xander could feel her ass start to relax and the natural reaction of clenching her ass muscles to resist entry was slowly reduced, and his fingers slid in. She moaned when he wiggled them inside her hot ass. 

Xander kept fingering her ass. He knew what he wanted to do next. His fingers up her asshole told him she would be tight. And he was eager to experience his dick sliding up her hot, willing behind.

“Now,” Buffy said spreading her butt cheeks wide open. “Take my ass now,”

Grunting Xander pulled his fingers out and guided his cock into her anus. She pressed her ass hard against his hard-on. He felt his cock plunging right past her tight anal ring, the head slid in easier than he had expected. 

She whimpered, Xander wasn’t sure if it was because of pain or pleasure. Enthralled, he watched her lowering down his shaft, her ass looked to be spread painfully open, but that didn’t stop her. Inch by inch she took his whole cock into her hot and tight ass.

When he was buried in her ass to the hilt, she was still for a moment, gasping and shivering. Xander couldn't help himself; he grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up and then rammed it back into her tightness.

"Yes, baby, yes," she whispered. "now you're fucking. Fuck, fuck my ass,"

With determined long and hard strokes, he went ramming his cock into her ass, and she leaned forward riding him responding his rhythm. "Give it to me, let me feel it, take my ass," she begged eagerly.

Passionately Xander continued plunging his thick cock into her ass. She was moaning louder and riding him harder every moment. "Fuck, yes, twist your ass," Xander said.

His long, hard penis enjoyed the way her ass pulled on his cock. She was crying out now, her hips moving faster and faster.

Holding her hips, he stabbed her ass with deep, hard strokes, enjoying the view of his cock going in and out of her perfect ass.

The delicious excitement that he felt made him forget everything except the sensations on his cock; he went out of his mind. He obtained erotic joy giving her ass a rough, hard fuck. 

"Ohhh, baby," she cried out, her body convulsed, and her ass muscles seized his cock in waves. A few more stabs and his body become ignited, and he felt his penis shooting up her ass hole. 

“Baby, would you eat my pussy?” Grusha asked as he pulled his cock out of her slippery and cum soaked asshole.

“Sit on my face,” Xander grunted. “I want to taste your fountain of youth,”

Giggling at his description of her pussy, Grusha got up feeling a little ache in her ass, but Lycan healing would take care of that in minutes. She loved these twice a month night she spent alone with Xander on the other side of the island, far away from the rest of the pack. 

During her lone nights with Xander, she could be a woman and not the alpha of the pack. 

Sometimes she felt possessive about him, sometimes it was hard for her to watch him with the other women.

Both sides of her, human and wolf, liked Xander. 

The wolf part of her saw the young man as hers, she had turned him, and her wolf was attracted to his power, and human side of her was attracted the gentle and caring handsome young man. 

She sat astride on top of his head, lowering her sex to his face. He took a firm grip on her hips and touched her soaking wet nether lips with the tip of his tongue. For a while Xander kept moving his tongue feather lightly over her pussy lips, then he parted her lips with it and slowly moved it up and down her lips.

"God, it feels good," Grusha moaned.

Slowly he licked up to her clitoris. He twirled his tongue around her clit. Alternating slow circles and quick flicks of his tongue made her writhe and thrash. He tightened his hold on her thighs and pushed her tongue deep into her. Xander started licking her furiously. His tongue was everywhere, in all the places that made Grusha want to scream. 

He was lapping her like he couldn’t get enough. “Fuck, you taste good,” He murmured and pressed his tongue against her clit.

"Oh my god, it feels so fucking good," Grusha said grabbing his head as she struggled to breathe moaning at the sensations his tongue brought.

She closed her eyes when the warm tongue entered into her quivering pussy. Swirling its way deep into her. Grusha moaned as part of her brains was telling that there was something wrong with the tongue; it was too long.

She glanced down at Xander and whimpered when she saw his glowing cobalt eyes; he had let some of his wolf out.

“Bunule Dumnezeu!” She cried in her native language Romania when his nose rubbed her clit as the thick and long tongue entered deep into her.

The tongue darted deep into her and came out again and then slid back into her cunt. The nose rubbed her clit as Xander fucked her with his amazingly long and thick werewolf tongue. It felt like she was getting fucked by a flexible cock that touched every part of her quivering sheath.

"Mai tare," She moaned, urging him to go faster, thrusting her hips into his face. even though she had not enough brain functions left to speak English Xander got the message, and the tongue went harder and deeper into her, and his finger slid into her ass while nose rubbed against her clit as the tongue piston in and out of her.

Her moans changed to throaty gasps, she felt the orgasm moving up her pelvis, slither up her spine and when the orgasm reached her brains her body arched, and her fists gripped his hairs, and she howled squirting on his face as the mind-shattering pleasure shot through her.

Xander got up and placed her on the ground on her back, his face was glistening with her juices. He kissed her, and Grusha tasted herself in his mouth. As they kissed, she felt the tingling feeling in her pussy as it was spread wide open with a hot cock. She moaned into his mouth as the big cock opened her up, stretched her pussy almost painfully.

Grusha cried out as his cock speared her cunt, deep and hard.

Her pussy fast adjusted to his size, and the pleasure surged through her like a scalding rush of heat.

Xander started ramming his massive cock into her with animal intensity. With every thrust, she felt a burning pleasure, and soon her body again shook amidst a deliciously tight orgasm that made her scream his name. 

He fucked her through the orgasm and continued mercilessly thrusting into her until he bit her neck climaxing with an animalistic growl.

He leaned on Grusha, and she shivered when he licked her neck.

She wrapped her arms around him, basking in the afterglow. "Oh, God," She moaned, clinging to his hard, muscular shoulders, loving the way those muscles felt beneath her tiny hands. “I came so hard that I am amazed I haven’t already melted into an embarrassing puddle on the ground,” Grusha confessed.

“I feel ya,” Xander replied.

She kissed him. “I love these nights with you,”

“Uh-huh, me too, with you I don’t need to think if I’m fair or not and,” Xander paused and looked into her eyes for a long moment. “come to think of it, on the island I rarely put on the masks I’m used to wearing. I don’t need to wear masks, none of you know who I am,”

She smiled at him. “Could you go through what you said inside of your mind?”

He frowned looking at her. “Huh?”

“You said that you use masks and you don’t need to use them here because we don’t know who you are. I believe that we know who you really are, but people in your old life do not,”

Xander sighed. “Yeah, I guess you’re right,” he grinned. “it is kinda liberating to be myself without any masks,”

“That it is, with you I don’t need to wear the Alpha mask,”

“I’m glad to hear that you can relax with me,” Xander said. “Now what?”

“I think we should wash the blood and sperm off,”

Xander glanced down; he and Grusha were covered with sperm and blood. He burst into laughter. “Yeah, we do look kinda gross,” he said and licked off the blood on the top of his palm. Suddenly, memories flickered and warped as they paraded frenetically across his mind. He closed his eyes, attempted to make sense of the images flashing in his mind. For a moment he held his head and then he looked at Grusha. 

"William,” Xander said. “you were bitten by William, the first of Lycans. How can it be? You told us that all of the first Lycans were mindless beasts who never could turn back to humans!”

Pale-faced Grusha turned to look at him. “Pardon?”

Xander looked at her. “I don’t know why, but I just saw your memories when you still didn’t know how to turn back to a human. You were just a beast,” he said. “what the hell was that?”

"Blood memories," Grusha groaned, realizing that Xander's vampiric inheritance gave him the ability to see her blood memories. And he'd just gotten a mouthful of her blood. For a moment Grusha hesitated, then she thought that letting him drink her blood again she could, at least, control the memories she would let him see. “I guess you need to know the whole story before we leave this forest. But, you cannot tell anyone. Only a three Lycans in the world knows my origin and even that is one too many," 

"You are my girl," Xander said. "I'd never do anything to hurt you and trust me; I can keep a secret," 

Grusha smiled. "I know," her fingers grew to claws, and she cut her wrist and shoved it into his mouth. “Drink and focus on the memories that my blood carries,”

Xander felt his fangs come out and sink into her wrist, and he drank.

~~∞~~


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't have sex. 
> 
> I'm sorry about that, but all sex in this chapter is non-consensual and I try to avoid writing graphic descriptions of rape. Rough sex when it is roleplaying (Like in the last chapter) is a different thing than a rape. When roleplaying the "victim" always has a safe word, and that gives the control of the situation to her. She can stop it any given moment.
> 
> I promise to put as much graphic sex into the later chapters as possible. 
> 
> At the end of the last chapter, Xander started to drink Grusha's blood, and this chapter tells us what he sees.

**Carpathian mountains, A.D. 870**

The moon was full and broad in the dark starless sky. Beast looked at the wilderness illuminated the mysterious light of the moon. She felt the need to hunt, let her jaws crush through the bones and swallow the fresh meat. Beast turned to look at the she-wolf, standing tall beside her mate, the Alpha of the pack. Behind them were dozens of other wolves who were starting to get impatient. 

Moving around, snarling and growling to each other. 

The impatience of the young annoyed Beast, she turned to them and snarled at them snapping her teeth, and the pack went silent. She was the second oldest and strongest of them after Alpha, even older and stronger than She-Wolf, the female Alpha. Beast was right behind Alpha and She-wolf in the hierarchy, and she was a good hunter; the pack respected her. When the young ones had been shown their place, Beast took her place just behind the Alpha and his mate. 

Beast was wondering what they were waiting for. What her Alpha had planned. She tilted her head back and sucked in a deep breath, and wrinkled her nose; the air smelled enemy. The monsters that hunted them and had been hunting as long as Beast remembered. She turned to look at Alpha who groaned at her. 

Beast lowered her gaze, she wasn't challenging Alpha, she just wanted to get away from the monsters. Too many times they had hurt her, too many times the monsters with tough and shiny skin had almost killed her. She was a brave Wolf, but she didn’t see any reason to confront the enemy that could hurt and kill them. Beast had never understood why Alpha kept their pack so close of the shiny monsters. If she’d been in command, she’d made the pack travel as far away from the monsters as possible. 

Suddenly Alpha let out series of low, humming growls and instinctively Beast knew what he meant. She turned the pack glared at them and when their gazes were lowered to the ground and tails were between their legs, Beast gave them an order, she didn’t know how she did it, but she knew that they’d understand what she wanted. 

And they did; they withdrew into the darkness of the forest. Beast looked until the last Wolf had gone to hiding and then she turned back to her Alpha. He was silently looking down at the valley. 

Beast turned to look what had caught Alpha’s attention, and her blood froze with the fear. She saw the monsters coming, some of them were huge and had four legs. Some of them were small and had two legs. All of them had the shiny skin that shone in the moonlight. All of them had the impossibly long shiny claws. Beast growled, half in fear, half in annoyance that Alpha again was endangering the Pack. 

Alpha turned to her, he didn’t do anything else but stare at her, and Beast pulled her tail between her legs and looked down at her Alpha’s feet. Alpha put his paws on her head and ruffled it, and she let out a long, purring growl. Beast loved when Alpha did that. But She-wolf hated it, and Beast backed away. 

Beast didn’t want to anger Alpha’s mate who didn't understand Beast's connection to their Alpha. Though she was stronger and older than She-wolf, Beast had no intention to take She-wolf's place beside the Alpha. Beast had been with the Alpha long before She-wolf had mated with him, but she and Alpha had never mated, and neither of them ever had had a need to mate.

They were family and family didn't mate.

Beast turned to look at Alpha and nodded, she knew what he expected her to do. How she knew, she didn’t know, she always just knew what Alpha wanted her to do. She turned and with long leaps jogged up the hill to her children, to her girls, to her own pack inside if the pack. She commanded them to hide and then she laid down on the freezing cold ground, knowing that her daughters knew what she wanted them to do. 

The shiny monsters down the valley advanced slowly; they were hunting them. They were cautious, but they never had understood Alpha. Beast knew as much. The monsters only saw the Wolf, they didn’t see the Alpha. Slowly they ran toward the hill, and Beast growled in excitement when Alpha and the rest of her Pack attacked. The monsters were caught by surprise; they had not expected them to attack and the next minutes the Pack was slaughtering the monsters. 

Beast could smell the blood and flesh, it excited her, she wanted to go down to kill, to eat. It excited her pack too, and they stood up, getting ready to attack. Beast snarled at them and her wolves laid back down on the snow. 

The battle was raging, and, Beast had been left to act the inglorious part of lying on the slowly freezing grass, waiting to cut off a possible retreat of the enemy. Sometimes Beast was tempted to disobey Alpha's commands, but thus far she had not given up to the temptation. She just watched the battle from a distance. 

But, she itched to get there and hack the limbs off from monsters. Confusion filled her when she watched the Pack attacking the Alpha of the shiny monsters. Beast growled in annoyance, her Alpha had to know that enemy would not let any member of the Pack near their Alpha, not to mention that the monster Alpha himself was strong and powerful enough to beat the attacking Wolves alone. 

The Wolves were crushed under the assault of the Monsters protecting their Alpha, and Beast was sure that the Wolves had known they'd die in a vain attempt to kill the Alpha of the enemy, but it was ordered, and beta-wolves must obey. Beast understood the hierarchy of the pack, but unnecessary deaths were just that; unnecessary. 

Of course, to their Alpha, the betas who died were just a distraction that got him closer to his brother. The brother the Alpha wanted to bring to their side. The brother who meant more to the Alpha than the rest of the pack. Beast bitterly thought. Beast was the only one in the pack who knew that one of the shiny monsters were their Alpha's brother. 

After a long, long time watching the battle, Beast realized that soon she and her children's claws and fangs would get to taste the monster blood and flesh; the enemy started to retreat toward them. When they were at them, Beast ordered her children to attack. They leaped on the enemy, slashed and cut and bite them. The enemy rose their shiny claws and hard shells they carried. 

As the monsters and her children were slashing and killing each other Beast let out a loud howl, and the ground around the monsters opened, and the rest of her children got up from their underground hiding places and attacked. Before the enemy had realized what was happening, Beast's daughters had killed dozens of them. 

Beast was in the middle of the chaos. She swung her arms in large arcs, her claws sunk into the flesh, cutting off arms, legs, and heads. Her fangs ripped off huge chunks of flesh. She moved in short rushes, killing an enemy as she got deeper and deeper amidst them.

The wolf inside of her, the battle frenzy took over her, and all coherent thoughts vanished from her head. She, like everyone on the chaotic battlefield, had become a killing machine with only one thought in her head; kill! 

The monsters were losing, their Alpha, observing this, extended their flanks on the right and left, thus completely cutting off the retreat from Beast and her children. Beast growled. Her women fought bravely, but their ranks were slain. Beast herself got many cuts, and she was slowing down. 

Suddenly a tremendous pain hit her. She looked down, and her stomach was pierced by shiny, painful claw that the monsters could throw far. Then more shiny claws hit her arms, legs, and shoulders and she howled in agony as she was pulled off from the ground. The agony was too much to stand; her vision blurred. Beast looked around; her children were being slaughtered. She let a long howl to command her girls to retreat, save themselves and then she felt a sharp pain in her head and blackness took over her mind.

∞∞

**Castle Corvinus, A.D. 870**

Catherine woke up slowly, she was in pain. Opening her eyes took time and effort. At first, she thought that she had gone blind and she panicked. She screamed in terror. After the initial terror or being blind had subsided, she sat up. At least, she was alive. She should be glad about that. 

At first, she didn't know what had happened to her, everything was incomprehensible and hazy. She heard distant snarls and growls of animals. Then she heard voices, human voices, at first, she couldn't understand what they were saying. She wasn't even sure if they were human voices, maybe they were just noises, she couldn't be sure about that because her brains were functioning less than half of their usual capacity. Then, slowly her mind started getting clearer, which, took a long, long time. 

Catherine remembered how large wolves had attacked her family and slaughtered her family. Then a massive wolf had bitten her and backed away from her. It had stood with two feet in the corner as if waiting for something to happen. Catherine touched her neck where the wolf had bitten her. There weren’t any wound or scar. She remembered getting hot, her body had begun burning and trembling in pain. It had lasted forever. 

Then… 

“Oh God,” Catherine moaned when images of hunting and killing and eating humans flashed through her mind. “I ate them!” 

Suddenly she was blinded by the light. 

"The animal is human again," A cold male voice said. "This can't be happening. Soren lashed the beast well, it was dying. It should not be alive and even if it survived it... They don't turn back," 

"What do we do?" Another man asked. 

"Get Lord Marcus, he knows what to do," 

Then she was alone again. But now she knew that she wasn’t blind, no, she was in prison. That she understood. If her memory served her right, she’d killed and eaten people; she deserved to be locked away. She deserved to be executed. 

Soon the door opened again, and a dark-haired man walked in. When he saw her the man froze. “Little Kate?” The baffled man said. “Is that you?” 

Catherine just looked at the torch, she could only see his shadowy figure. Then the man moved the torch, and her eyes widened when she saw his face. “Uncle Marcus?” She said as she recognized the man. Marcus wasn’t really her uncle, he was the uncle of her grandfather, but she’d always called him uncle Marcus. 

Marcus smiled, put the torch on the wall and came to her. “Little Kate, you have grown up,” He said caressing her cheek. Then he turned to look at the men behind him. 

Catherine blinked when her uncle moved. She could only see a blur of motion, and then the men who had followed him into her prison cell gurgled just before their bodies dropped on the floor. Catherine whimpered when uncle Marcus came back to her; she could smell the blood on him, and that excited her, and she felt something evil rising inside of her. 

But, before the demon inside of her woke up, Uncle Marcus snapped something around her neck. The demon inside of her struggled for a few moments, but when it realized that it could not possess her again, it gave up and crawled back deep inside of her. 

“The beast won’t come out as long as you wear that collar. The silver spikes in your neck prevent the wolf waking up,” Uncle Marcus said caressing her cheek. “As long as you wear that collar you don’t have to worry about the beast taking over your body,” 

Catherine felt relief, she hugged her uncle. “Thank you, thank you, it… it ate people...” 

“I know, little one, I know,” Marcus said caressing her back. “I can smell that you are one of William’s. He should never have bitten you. You were such a good girl, and my nephew had high hopes for you and your children,” He sighed deeply. “Now, let me get you out of these shackles, then I will take you to the tower. Soon it is my time to go to the deep sleep, and I have a job for you,” 

“Uncle, who is William?” Catherine asked. 

“Your grandfather’s brother,” Marcus explained as he opened the shackles that were binding her to the wall. “Be patient, Kate, I will explain everything to you,” 

"Yes, Uncle," Catherine replied. 

∞∞

_A monster wolf,_ Catherine thought as she sat on the bed. _I’m a monster wolf._

She touched the collar, taking comfort with the knowledge that, even with the slight pain it caused, it kept the beast inside of her from possessing her body again. Two months she had been locked in a room without out windows because her uncle wanted to keep it secret that she again was a human. 

Or, in a human form, at least. 

Her sudden transformation from a mindless wolf beast to her original human form had given her uncle hope that someday he would get his brother, William, back. That was what Marcus wanted; his brother back. 

And Catherine was the miracle Marcus had been waiting for three centuries; a werewolf who controlled her shift. 

Not that Catherine knew how she had shifted back to a human. 

One moment she’d been the Beast, the second only to William and his mate, and the next moment she’d woken up as herself, shivering in the coldness of the dungeon. 

Catherine sighed, thinking about what Uncle Marcus had told her. 

There were bloodsucking monsters and cannibal monsters. Bloods and werewolves. Bloods hunted werewolves, and she had been one of them over two centuries. The giant wolf that had slaughtered her family and then bitten her and watched her turning into a werewolf had been her uncle William who had lost his mind when a wolf had bitten him. 

Catherine wasn’t sure if she should tell Uncle Marcus that her Alpha, Marcus’ brother, wasn’t as mindless animal as he thought. 

Slowly her memories of being part of Alpha’s pack had come back to her. She remembered how well Alpha had planned the attacks. They weren’t random. William the Wolf still had some of his human mind left. Catherine could remember how fuzzy her mind had been when she’d been a wolf, how the driving force had been eating and killing. But, Catherine could remember how Alpha could give orders. 

He didn’t speak, not exactly, but he made his will just as clear as he’d been talking. She had done the same with her girls; she’d been their Alpha. She’d commanded them like they were children. And most of them were, most of them she had bitten and thus given them the immortality and the beast. 

Catherine sighed, it was hard to comprehend that more than two centuries had gone by since her family had been slaughtered. More than two centuries she’d been hunting and killing humans and Bloods. Catherine knew that she should feel guilty about all the people she had killed, but she didn’t. It was as if the thing that made her immortal beast had taken her guilt away. 

Catherine heard the familiar steps of Marcus, but they were followed by shorter steps. She got intrigued; why was Marcus bringing someone to meet her? 

The door opened, and Marcus got in followed by a blond-haired woman. Catherine inhaled her scent; she wasn’t a vampire nor was she one of her kind; she was a human. “Kate, this is Grushenka, I just bought her from the slave traders. She is Russian, do you still speak Russian?” 

Catherine nodded. “Yes, uncle, I do speak Russian, I don’t know if you remember but my mother Erzsébet was Russian,” She said in Russian and smiled sadly at the woman. “Hello, I’m Catherine,” 

The peasant girl blushed. “I’m Grushenka, My Lady,” 

Catherine nodded and turned to her uncle. “Uncle Marcus, why did you bring her? I don’t want to eat her. That is not me anymore. I don't eat people,” She said in Hungarian. 

Marcus smiled. “I have plans for you, Kate, it is a custom among us that only one of us elders is awake at the time. Others are in a deep sleep. Soon it will be my time to fall into the deep sleep, and I don’t trust Viktor nor do I trust Amelia either. I need a reliable spy watching them when I'm not here. I want you to be my spy,” 

“You said that I cannot leave this room because no one can know that I have shifted back from the wolf,” 

“Yes, I know. And no one will never know that you ever had been turned. We have many slaves who have been bitten by wolves. We put the collar on them, and it prevents them from turning to Wolf," 

"So, you want me to become a slave?" 

"Yes, and it is not as easy as you might think. I bought Grushenka because she looks a lot like you,” Marcus said. “Grushenka, our deal is: you teach all about your life to Kate. All of it, you will not spear her from any detail. You will teach her to behave like a peasant girl and not like the Lady she was born as. You will teach her how to speak peasant Russian. When Kate can credibly play you, she will become Grushenka, the werewolf slave and you will get a bag of silver, and I will take you to Buda where you can live as a free woman,” 

“Yes, My Lord,” Grushenka replied and turned to Catherine. “My Lady, you sit too straight,” 

“Excuse me?” Catherine asked looking at the woman. Grushenka was blond, had blue eyes, and she was almost as short as she was. But where she was slender and narrow hipped, Grushenka was voluptuous and wide-hipped. But, Marcus was right, Grushenka looked enough like her for her to be able to take her place if no one had looked too closely at her. 

And, when growing up, Catherine's father had had many slaves, and she knew that, if there weren't any problems, nobility didn't pay attention to their slaves. It was entirely possible that she could take Grushenka's place. Even being a slave was better than being locked in a room. 

“My Lady, I’m sorry that I have to guide you, but that is what Lord Marcus wants. You are too confident; no peasant keeps her back that straight when she sits. No peasant looks into the Lord’s eyes as confidently as you do,” 

Catherine looked at Marcus. “It seems that I have a lot to learn if I don’t even know how to sit,” 

Marcus nodded. “Listen to her, it is crucial that no one will know that you were born as a noblewoman. If they suspect foul play, they will kill you,” 

Catherine nodded and turned to Grushenka. “Don’t call me Lady. I’m your student, and you are my teacher,” 

“Yes, My La—“ 

“Grushenka,” Catherine said. “That's my name now. I better get used to being called by that name,” 

Grushenka smiled. “I’m Kate, and you are Grushenka,” 

Catherine chuckled. “Exactly, you teach me how to be a peasant, and I teach you how to be a Lady, so that, when Uncle frees you, you will do honor to my name,” 

∞∞

**Castle Corvinus, A.D. 1097**

“Everyone except Grushenka, leave,” Marcus said as he came to the laundry. He waited until the place was empty and then he came to her. “Kate,” He said,

“Grushenka, I’m Grushenka now, never forget that,” She replied.

Marcus nodded. “Grushenka, can you find William? I know that he’s out there, always when I go there I can sense him. But he never comes to me. Never,”

“He doesn’t trust you, why should he? You hunt his children with your pack of monsters,” Grushenka said.

Marcus sighed. “They kill and turn humans they kill and kill. We have to contain them, or soon the world will be filled with wolves and dead bodies,”

“I know that. You know that, but Alpha… William doesn’t. He doesn’t understand it,”

“Answer my question, can you find William?”

“Yes, I think I can, but that is just a fantasy. I’m a slave, locked in this castle,” Grushenka said.

Marcus smiled and walked to the water butt, he disappeared behind it, and soon the huge and incredibly heavy water butt moved. “Come here,” Marcus said.

Grushenka went to him. There was a hole in the floor. She raised her eyebrow, they were in the cellar, on the floor below the dungeon. There shouldn’t be anything under the floor. But there was; a tunnel. “Where does that tunnel lead?”

“Sewer, it is where all the dirty water is poured. It goes out, drop down and go to the south and you will find a way out. Go, find William, he is outside, I can sense him. Go and find him and talk to him, tell him that I will find a cure,”

“I cannot talk to him,”

“I believe you can. Viktor is too prejudice to see it, but I have seen it. I’ve seen wolves attacking in formations. They are controlled, someone is giving orders. There has to be a way to talk to him. Tell him that I’m missing him, that I will find a way to get him back… like you are back,”

Grushenka looked at him for a long moment. “You are right, we aren’t as mindless beasts as Viktor thinks. How long do I have?”

“No one is watching the south side of the castle. You have until the sunset, and if you are not back, then I will alarm the guards, and they will come to hunt you and all your beasts,” Marcus said, grabbed her by the wrist and pushed her into the hole.

Grushenka fell down and hit hard onto the floor of the pipe. “Bastard,” She growled as she got up. Insides of the tube were just high enough for her to walk. She ran to the end, and when she got to the entrance, she looked down. The moat was, at least, sixty feet down. Grushenka smiled, she’d jumped higher and landed on stone. She’d been a wolf back then, but she had already noticed that she was much stronger than she used to be.

She jumped down, the hit on the water didn’t hurt. When she hit bottom. She knelt and jumped. To her surprise she didn’t just dive upwards; she flew out of the water and landed on the shore. Grushenka shook her head. “I am a strong monster,” She muttered and began to run toward the forest.

When she got there, she smelled vampires, humans, and werewolves. She had followed the familiar scent trail of a werewolf only a few moments when something in the back of her head tingled. Then she heard them coming; her daughters. Grushenka smiled, they had been waiting for her.

Moments later she was surrounded by sixteen werewolves, all of them female. Her oldest daughter came to her and growled snapping teeth at her. Grushenka growled back and smacked the massive beast on the muzzle. “I’m the Alpha,” She said. The werewolf growled, and its cobalt blue eyes were locked into her eyes for a long moment. Then it tugged its tail between its legs. Grushenka smiled and caressed her muzzle. “Good girl,” she said. “Show me where Alpha is,”

Her daughter stood up, turned around and began to run. Grushenka blinked in confusion. Had the wolf understood her? Then she shrugged and run after her daughter, and the other werewolves followed them. To her surprise, she almost managed to run as fast as her daughters. Almost, but not quite. But it didn’t matter, she could follow their scent.

Fifteen minutes later she arrived on a rock, her daughters were already climbing up the rock. She sighed and followed them. On the up, the huge gray werewolf was waiting for her. Grushenka looked at William. He was an intimidating sight. Grushenka noticed that her girls had surrounded her from all sides, they only had let William into the circle they had formed around her. She smiled, her girls were protecting her, their mother and their Alpha.

When William got to her, instinctively she tilted her head back, revealing her throat to him. William sniffed her, she could feel his hot breath on her skin. Then he let out almost a happy growl. Momentarily Grushenka was baffled, then she realized that she could smell Marcus from herself. William was happy because he smelled his brother from her.

Grushenka spent most of the day with the werewolves, to her surprise, they treated her with the same respect they had treated her before, even when she was in human form. She hunted with them and ate with them. When the sun was setting, she caressed her closest beta’s muzzle.

“I made you this,” Grushenka crooned stroking the beast’s muzzle. “My father—may his soul rot in hell—did not teach me many things, he left me to monks to raise. But, he did hammer the sense of duty into me. When I gave the bite to you, I took your life away. I made you a beast and I am duty bound to you and to all my surviving daughters,” Grushenka pulled the massive head of the werewolf down and kissed the beast’s forehead. “I promise that I won’t rest until I have found a way to get your humanity back,”

Grushenka sighed looking at her girls standing in a circle around her, protecting her from the other wolves. “Be good girls and hunt only animals, do not kill humans unless they attack you. Wait for me, it might take time, but I’ll be back,” She said and then she began to run, she didn’t have much time to get back to the castle. Grushenka could have stayed with the wolves, but she had seen Bloods examining werewolves, trying to figure out a way to kill them. Bloods knew more about her kind than she did. For now, she needed to stay with them until she’d learned everything there is about her own kind.

Grushenka had taken it as her mission to save her daughters from the beast.

Whatever it would take, she’d give them their humanity back.

Marcus wrinkled his nose when she got back to the laundry. “Wash yourself, you stink wolves and blood and flesh,” He said. “did he get the message?”

“I don’t know, I can, kind of, communicate with them, but I don't think that he got the message,” Grushenka said.

Marcus snarled but didn’t say anything. When she had scrubbed all the stench of the forest off Marcus guided her out of the laundry. Then he, with three guards, instead of taking her to the small room she’d been using, took her to the dungeons. “You had one job,” He whispered in her ear. “and you, worthless animal failed me. I have to show you your place,”

Then he pushed her into the dungeon and closed the door behind her. “Bastard,” Grushenka growled at him.

Marcus smiled. “Look behind you, they will show you what your place is. You are an animal and if an animal cannot do what it is ordered to do… well, it has to be punished,”

Grushenka turned around, smelling arousal of several males. When she saw the lustful eyes of a group of collared Lycan men, she got terrified. She was stronger than most Lycans, but there were too many of them even for her to kill. Three or four she could kill, maybe even five or six. But more than a dozen? She couldn’t kill them all.

“You can use her body as you wish, but do not kill her,” Marcus said and left.

Leaving Grushenka to face more than a dozen horny men.

∞∞

**Castle Corvinus, A.D. 1202**

Why do you have sex with so many men?” Lady Sonja asked sniffing Grushenka.

Grushenka glanced at her and then she burst into a bitter laugh. “You think I want it?” During the years she had been a messenger between Lady Sonja and her lover, Lucian, she and Lady Sonja had developed a bond between them.

Grushenka trusted Lady Sonja up to a point, she trusted her enough to be her spy inside of the castle, but she would never trust any vampire enough to tell her who she really was. But that had not changed the fact that Sonja was as close of being her first friend as any woman could be.

But, she wasn't her friend, not as long as Lady Sonja saw herself as nobility and as such, above her. Friendship cannot flourish if the other one thinks that she's better than the other.

After Grushenka had told her stories about her mother, Lady Sonja had started to trust her, and in time they had become close. Lady Sonja trusted her a lot more than she trusted her; she had let Grushenka into her secret; she was in love with the Lycan blacksmith.

Now, Lady Sonja’s eyes widened in horror. “You are being raped every night?”

“Yes, milady,” Grushenka shrugged, she hated it, but she had gotten used to being abused. She had been raped so many times that it had become easier for her just to take it. She only had to lay there and think about her girls, think about her betas who she was going to save. She could suffer anything for her pack of female wolves. “That is what happens when a woman is put in a dungeon with men,” She snarled. "Regardless their species, men are beasts,"

Lady Sonja came to her and placed her hands on her shoulders and squeezed them. Grushenka knew that it was as close to hugging her than the Vampire Princess would ever come. “I’m sorry… I should have known. I should have… I’m taking you out of that place,”

“Be careful, milady, you have to figure out a good excuse to get me out of there, or you will be punished. I don’t want you to be punished for that,” Grushenka said, it surprised her that she meant it; she didn’t want Sonja to be hurt just because she wanted to help her.

“I will find a way to get you out of the dungeon,”

“Milady, I would appreciate that, but do not endanger yourself when doing it. You are my only friend, you make a living here durable,” Grushenka said meaning every word. Lady Sonja was a good woman, even though she had been taught to hate all Lycans she didn’t. She didn’t see them as her equals, but she didn’t hate them.

Lady Sonja nodded. “I will keep my own safety as the priority,” She smiled sadly. “And, you are… a friend...”

Grushenka smiled. “Thank you, milady,” She wrinkled her nose, something in Sonja’s scent had annoyed her for weeks. She reeked… suddenly, when she realized what it was Grushenka’s eyes widened. “Milady, can I ask you something?”

Lady Sonja raised her brow. “What is it, Grusha?”

“Milady, how can you hide your pregnancy? The smell of it is… overwhelming,”

Lady Sonja’s eyes widened in terror. “You can smell it?”

“Yes, Milady. You are not masking it with anything?” Grushenka asked.

“No, no, I am not,” Lady Sonja replied, her voice was trembling. It was the first time Grushenka had seen her being scared. The warrior woman had faced horrors that most men, even most vampires, feared, but now she was terrified.

Grushenka was silent for a moment. “Maybe others can’t smell it. Bloods don’t have as good senses as Lycans, and most Lycans don’t have nearly as good senses as I do. But, in time the smell will get impossible not to ignore. A month or two and even Bloods will smell it,”

Lady Sonja’s usually pale face was even paler now. Then she took a few deep breaths and took a parchment and quill and gave them to her. “Write a message to Lucian. I have to meet Lucian as soon as possible,”

“Yes, Milady, I’ll make sure that Soren or anyone else cannot see me when I give the parchment to him,” Grushenka said as she sat down to write. She had learned to forge Lady Sonja’s handwriting, that had been why Lady Sonja initially had wanted her to carry her messages to Lucian. If she’d get caught, Grushenka could tell that it was her who was in love with Lucian and she could prove that she had written the messages. Because she had written them, that was Lady Sonja’s and her secret, one that even Lucian didn’t know. “Milady, may I give you advice… gather your things and leave tonight. Take Lucian and leave or your father will kill you,”

Lady Sonja bit her lip. “No, dad would not kill me. He’d kill Lucian but not me,”

“Milady, he would kill you and burn your body to make sure that the baby will never be born,” Grushenka said.

“No, he...” Lady Sonja paused. “I will think about that,”

“Please, milady, take my advice, I’ve known Lord Viktor and Lord Marcus longer than you have. They won’t hesitate to kill you when they realize that you're pregnant for Lucian,”

“Marcus is sleeping,” Lady Sonja said. “Have you written the message?”

“Yes, milady,”

“Take it to Lucian,”

An hour later she was waiting for the right moment to give the message to Lucian. When it came, as she went to him, Grushenka put the scared peasant facade on. She had been playing peasant girl for so long that it had almost become her real personality. “Read it and burn it,” Grushenka said as she walked by Lucian placing the parchment into his hand.

Three days later, when hanging from the ceiling while Soren was flogging her to death, Grushenka cursed the young couple to the deepest pits of hell. How could they be so stupid that they’d thought that, after they’d gotten out of the castle, coming back for jewelry and gemstones was a good idea?

They’d been outside, why had Sonja not taken her valuables with her? Why had they come back? “Fools,” Grushenka muttered and then she screamed in pain when the two long silver whips slashed her flesh. Tears ran down her face, and she screamed in pain when the whip sliced her breast two from the nipple right down to its base. Soren was grunting with satisfaction as he looked that, he stopped flogging, came to her and run his tongue on the wound.

Then he backed away, twirled the long whips for a few moments, and she kept screaming as the whips were slowly slashing her body in pieces. Or that was what it felt like. The pain was so severe that suddenly she felt her body changing, even when she had the collar on.

Her body was in agony, the bones cracked, and the whips slashed her flesh as her body grew. The collar was so tight that she couldn’t breathe. Her vision was blurring, and she almost welcomed the death, at least, then Soren couldn’t hurt her anymore. Then the collar snapped in two, and seconds later Soren was facing a massive beast.

Grushenka looked down at the man, she could smell his worry.

“You’re a big damn beast, aren’t you?” Soren said.

Grushenka was baffled by the fact that she understood him. For the first time in 341 years, she was in her werewolf form, and she understood him. She snarled at him, the primal side of her wanted to attack her torturer, but she knew that Soren had hurt her too badly for her to be in condition to fight him. She took a step forward, and Soren backed away from her.

“I’m going to enjoy killing you,” Soren said spinning his whips.

Grushenka took another step forward, and as Soren backed away, he slashed her on the side. She howled in pain and took two more steps forward. Soren backed away. Grushenka crouched and stretched her muscles, ignoring the excruciating pain that two silver whips hitting her both shoulders at the same time brought with them,

Then she lunged forward, she crashed on the door, and it broke under her weight, and she hit the wall. She didn’t stop, her claws sunk into the wall and she ran as fast up the tunnel as she could. On the way she saw three vampires, they drew their swords out, but she passed them by before they had time to cut her and ten seconds later she was in the yard,

She jumped on the wall, and as she was climbing up, she felt pain in back and ass. When she got the top of the wall, she jumped as far as she could and landed on the other side of the moat. She kept running until she was deep in the forest. Then she stopped, tilted her head back and howled to call her, girls.

When they came to her, it took her some time to explain to them what she wanted them to do. Finally, one of them grabbed the arrow on her back, and Grushenka howled in pain when she pulled some of her flesh with it out of her. She howled again when the arrow on her ass was pulled out.

Then Grushenka shifted back to her human form. She smiled. “I control the beast,” She said and looked at her girls. “Someday, some beautiful day you too will learn this trick,” She cracked her neck. “But now, I need to eat, I need to heal and get strong,” Grushenka said, and then the comfortable wolf form slid over her human body again.

The hunt was on.

∞∞

**Carpathian Mountains, A.D. 1203**

The smell of Lucian came floating up through the cave Grushenka was sleeping guarded by her girls and broke her slumber. She opened her eyes and sniffed the air. "Lucian," She muttered, and as she got up, she shifted to a werewolf. Grushenka jumped down from the ledge she'd been sleeping on. She landed in front of Lucian who jumped back.

"I'm not here to hurt you," Lucian said.

Grushenka tilted her head as the other members of William's pack emerged from the darkness. William was gone, but his pack had stayed because they had sensed that their alpha was nearby. Grushenka knew that her girls would obey her, but the rest of the pack was a different thing. To get the rule over them, she'd have to challenge and kill Lucian.

She didn't want to do that.

She shifted back to her human form. "I know that you don't want to hurt us, you reek of Lady Sonja's ashes and rage," She said and pointed at the locket hanging his neck. "Not to mention that you have her locket. She's dead, isn't she?"

"Grushenka? But you died," Lucian said.

"I'm not that easy to kill. Now, answer me; Lady Sonja is dead, isn't she?"

"Yes," Lucian growled. "And I will avenge her death,"

"Of course, you will," Grushenka looked at him for a long moment, then she knelt in front of him, and all the wolves in the cave followed her action. "And I will help you as long as you will promise to leave Marcus to me. You want your revenge, and I want mine,”

Lucian frowned. “You said that I'm the alpha, but... in reality these wolves are under your command, aren't they?”

“For now, yes, but, we will obey you as long as you make good choices," Grushenka raised her head and looked into Lucian's eyes. "I don't know if you know how the wolf hierarchy works, but Alpha is only as powerful as the pack lets him be. Make too many errors, and we will turn against you, we will eat you,"

“All these werewolves are under my command?” Wide-eyed Lucian asked.

“Yes, you are alpha by blood,” Grushenka said. “Then again, can you communicate with them?”

“No,” Lucian admitted. “They are beasts, animals, no one can communicate with them,”

Grushenka stood up. “That was your first mistake, but I give you that, you don’t know better. All you know about us comes from Viktor, you never took the time to get to know your own kind,” She closed her eyes. “Girls,”

As her girls got up the other werewolves in the cave were still bowing at Lucian, who looked nervously when sixteen large female werewolves surrounded him. Some of the snapped their teeth at him.

“We are not animals, we are not beasts. Get that thought out of your mind right now, or I tell them to eat you, and we’ll find a better alpha. We are werewolves. We have a mind, it is not as complicated as the human mind, but we are not just animals. I understand them, and they understand me,” Grushenka said. “Are you hungry? We have some deer in here, and it is best to negotiate our deal while eating,”

“Um… yes, I am hungry,” Baffled Lucian said. “What kind of a deal?”

“Follow me,” Grushenka said, turned around and started to walk deeper into the cave.

“Why do you call yourself as one of them?” Lucian asked.

“Because I am one of them, you should know it. I am older than you, so, how can I be one of your children?”

“I never thought about that,” Lucian admitted.

“You never paid any attention to your own kind. I always wondered why you didn’t want to know your own kind,”

“Viktor,” Lucian growled. “He kept me away from you,”

“Indeed, but you were free… well, as free as a Lycan inside Bloods’ castle can be. You could have come to us, talk to us, but you never did,” Grushenka said.

“And I am sorry for that. Now, I find myself as a fugitive, and I don’t know much about myself or about Lycans. Will you teach me?”

Grushenka nodded. “I will teach our ways to you, I will tell you who and what you are, but, first,” She pulled out a deer from a hole. on the rock “Let’s eat, we can negotiate later,” She said and ripped the leg of the deer off and offered it to Lucian.

Lucian took the deer leg and looked at it. “It smells terrible,”

“We are meat eaters and, when needed, we’re scavengers. There are no bacteria that can hurt us, and even slightly rotten meat tastes better than cooked meat. That is the first lesson; you are a meat eater, you need a lot more meat than you have been eating, you are a skinny puppy,” Grushenka said and sunk her teeth into the deer leg in her hand and ripped a big chunk out of it. She swallowed. “Eat, trust me, you will like it a lot more than cooked meat,”

Lucian wrinkled his nose but sunk his teeth into the tender flesh. Grushenka smirked when he moaned in pleasure as the taste of the uncooked meat entered his mouth. She chuckled when the man hungrily ripped the meat out of the bones.

“You are an alpha wolf, but that doesn’t mean that you can boss us around as you wish. Werewolves like power, but the strongest wolf doesn’t always become the alpha,”

Lucian ripped more meat from the deer and turned to look at her, “The Alpha isn’t always the strongest?”

“No, not always. We are not animals, we’re werewolves, and we have some human mind left. We are looking for the best provider and protector and, that means that the alpha has to be cunning. William was a cunning wolf or do you think that it was an accident that it took centuries for Bloods to capture him?”

Lucian frowned. “I never thought about that,”

Grushenka raised her brow. “That’s the second time you have said that. You don’t think much before you act, do you?”

Lucian growled. “I’m not an idiot,”

“No, you are not, but you have been lazy. You have to start using your brains. William was cunning, and he was a good provider and protector, that was why we followed him. But, he had a weakness; he was obsessed by his brother;”

“Like Marcus is obsessed by William,” Lucian said.

“Exactly,” Grushenka sighed. “Do you know why William was captured?”

“No, I don’t,” Lucian looked around. “If he had this many werewolves in his command… why was William hunting alone when they caught him?”

“Because he didn't have this pack,” Grushenka said. “They turned against him when he started to endanger the pack in his obsession with his brother. That was why William was attacking all those villages, he had lost this pack, and he needed to create a new one. When they caught him, he was a lone wolf,”

“They cast him away from the pack?” Lucian looked around. “Who’s the new alpha?”

“For now they are obeying me, William’s second in command. We will follow you as long as you don’t make too many mistakes or as long as they think that I trust the pack to you,” Grushenka said. “William was the alpha, he had a mate, who was the second in the hierarchy, but the pack didn’t trust her because William’s mate was not cunning enough for them to trust her,”

Lucian looked at Grushenka. “You pushed William away, didn’t you?”

Grushenka shook her head. “It doesn’t work that way. I only showed them that he was endangering the pack and they decided that I was right and they drew him out,”

“So, you took the pack… why do they obey you? You are a woman,”

“They obey me because I show them where to hunt the best food, how to hide from the Bloods. They obey me because I’m a good provider,” Grushenka sighed. “You should thank me, without me, you would not have been born. I was the one who made sure that your mother was left alive long enough to give birth to you,”

“You are one of them… how come you can shift between human and wolf?”

“I don’t know, for a long time I was just one of them; a wolf without the ability to change back to a human. Then I was captured, tortured, and… one day I woke up as a human. I still don’t know how I got the beast in control, but I’m just as control of it as you are your own beast,” Grushenka said. “We need to talk about your plans. If I agree, then we start planning the demolish of the Bloods,”

A feral smiled took over Lucian’s face. “The war has started,”

∞∞

**Salvation Island, Xander's Wish world, A.D. 1999**

The boy who had suddenly appeared from nowhere smelled human and vampire, Grusha leaned down to make sure of his bloodline. She inhaled his scent and growled; the boy smelled Marcus. He was the son of the man who had made her slave, who had let men rape her for centuries.

Rage filled her, she wanted to rip the flesh off the bones of the boy.

Grusha lunged forward and bit the boy’s leg then she withdrew. Her lips peeled back to a malevolent and satisfied smile. No Corvinus vampire could survive her bite; the half-vampire son of her tormentor would die in tremendous pain when the virus would start eating him from inside out. 

Now, she only had to wait and watch as Marcus's son would die in agony.

∞∞

**Salvation Island, Xander's Wish world, A.D. 2001**

Xander retracted his fangs and looked at Grusha. “God! Were those your memories?”

Grusha nodded. “Yes, if I did it right, you only got the highlights I wanted you to see. What did you see?”

“Too much,” Xander dropped down to the ground and looked at his hands, they were shifting from claws to human hands, and back to claws over and over again as he silently tried to comprehend the memories he had just seen. Then the realization hit him. “Marcus? You smelled that I’m his son? How can that be? He was a vampire, they cannot father a child,”

“Marcus is different than the vampires you know. They can reproduce the human way. Lady Sonja was a born vampire. How Marcus met your mother, I don’t know, but by now you should know that nose doesn’t lie; you are his son,” As Grusha looked at the boy tears started to flow down his cheeks, and she knelt down and hugged him. “It is okay, Xander, who your biological father is, doesn’t change who you are. You are a good man, a great father to your children and—”

“How can you say that! I’m a half-vampire! My father made you… made you… he tortured you, he, he, he… Oh God! He’s worse than Tony!” Xander cried. "And you wanted to kill me when you saw me!"

“True, I did want to kill you because I was in wolf form and in that form we are more feral and emotional," Grusha said. "Xander, it doesn’t matter who your father is,” She kissed his forehead. “you are Xander Harris, the most gentle male Lycan I know and the man I love,”

Xander looked at her and asked, “You really love me? I mean, love-love? ”

Grusha cupped his face and kissed him on the lips. “Yes, you are the first man I have fallen in love since 1645,” she kissed him again. "I'm in love with you,"

Xander smiled, those were words he'd always longed to hear and it didn't matter how often his girls said them to him, those words always warmed Xander from the inside out. "i love you too," he said and then frowned. "Who was the man you loved back in 1645?"

Grusha giggled. "Oh, no, I won't tell you that story,"

"You do know that I will pester you until you tell me?" Xander asked.

"Yes, but I'm almost fifteen hundred years old. You cannot wear me out,"

Xander grinned. "I accept the challenge,"

~~∞~~


	8. Chapter Seven

**Salvation Island, Xander's Wish world, A.D. 2003**

Stefanie felt herself tightening up low in her belly, and her legs were trembling. The blood was pounding in her ears. She felt the excitement and anxious need deep inside her. "Oh. Oh, my goodness," she breathed, her fingers caressing her belly and then sneaking down the front of her shorts, sliding to her mound, she gasped when her fingers touched her fast moistening pussy. "this is... so hot,"

She ran her fingers up and down her slit, gasping at the sensations, before pushing a finger into her.

Then she quickly pulled her fingers out of her pants. Her head started spinning, everything smelled terrible, and she started to feel nauseous. She whipped around and dropped to her knees. She vomited up the half-eaten rabbit. Stefanie didn't bother to get up and go back inside. Leaning on the wall, she waited and waited until the next wave of queasiness came and she puked again. 

For a long time, she was kneeling there, behind her home, vomiting her stomach empty, having a big smile on her face. When the sick feeling slowly passed, she got up, went back in and took a few leaves and chewing them to freshen her breath she ran to Xander's house. Without knocking, she got inside, and the man raised his eyebrow.

"I'm going to break the first rule," Stefanie stated kneeling before him, sliding her fingers under the waistline of his pants and pulling them down. Reaching between his legs, she cupped his heavy testicles with one hand and lifted the penis up with the other. Stefanie bent her head and gently sucked his testicle into her mouth. Resting his dick on her face, she sucked the hairy ball swirling her tongue around it. She then let it go and licked and sucked another ball.

"I love your balls," Stefanie said looking up at him around the erect, heavy and big cock resting on her face. "and I love your hot cum,"

"Uh, okay," Baffled Xander said. "…that’s… nice to know..."

Stefanie giggled and licked his cock from the base to the tip and pushed the tip of her tongue into the slit at the tip. She clamped her lips around the cockhead, and then she sucked him deep into her mouth and sucking it so hard that her cheeks caved in she pulled back until the cock was out of her mouth. 

She kissed the tip of the cock and then sucked it again, giving it a few fast tours down her throat. Then she got up, giggling at the baffled man as she took off her shorts and shirt and laid down on his bed. Her pussy was burning with the incurable fever, the slickness sliding down of her thighs. Her breasts felt full and aching, she was burning with the need, desperate need. Her thighs spread as she slid her arms under her knees, pulling her legs up, presenting her dripping wet pussy for him. 

She grinned like a mad woman. "Daddy," She wailed looking at the confused young man. Stefanie had not planned to call him that, but now that she had, it felt right, it made her overexcited pussy gush. "please, daddy, ravish my cunt,"

Growling like a predator he was Xander's muscled body set between her legs. His erection jutted out, crude and pulsing between them. Her mouth opened as he guided himself to her entrance. With one savage drive, he buried the fat cock into her to the root. Her body spasmed in reaction to his invasion as he sucked on her aching nipple.

"Fuck me, daddy, fuck me hard," she begged.

With deep, hard cock jabs he went on screwing her. Stefanie moaned, enjoying the delirious sensations his big cock plunging up her cunt. With energetic, hard and attacking jabs he continued fucking her.

She felt her entire body tremble as his passionate and rude fuck went on. With deep penetrating stabs he rode his fat cock into her. "Yes," Stefanie cried out feeling the first jolts of her orgasm shooting through her. "yes, daddy, fuck me, fuck me hard,"

With deeper jabs, he plunged into her, and she was enjoying intensely. Xander reached a hand to her clit and the instant he brushed the sensitive organ she climaxed. Waves of pleasure wracked her and as he continued rubbing her clit while plowing her inflamed cunt with his big cock. She screamed in ecstasy as Xander began to growl, pounding her harder and harder.

"Daddy!" Stefanie cried out feeling his pulsating cock blasting its load deep inside her. “Yes, daddy, cum in my cunt! Give me that magnificent hot cum!”

Xander slumped on top of her, and she wrapped her legs and arms around him. For a long moment, they just laid there, breathing hard. Then Xander kissed her as he pulled out. “Not that I’m complaining, but… why?”

Stefanie giggled. “I missed my periods, and this morning I was sick,” she explained.

Baffled Xander looked at her. “Huh?”

Stefanie sighed. “I’m pregnant, you big dummy, and that made me horny,”

“Oh, okay,” Pale-faced Xander said. “Um, I guess I should congratulate?”

Stefanie stroked his cheek. “God, you are adorable,”

“I’m terrified,” Xander said. 

“Why? You know that some of us want to have children,”

“Yeah, but, I, uh, kinda, um, fear that I become as big of an asshole as my dad is,” He admitted.

Suddenly, the insecurity that Xander sometimes showed and his tendency to flinch when he was yelled at made sense. Stefanie caressed his cheek. “Your dad was abusive, wasn’t he?”

Xander nodded solemnly. “Yeah,”

“I’m sorry to hear that. But, you are not him, you are one of the most considerate men I’ve ever met,”

“But… what if I become him? Tony wasn’t always a bastard. When I was a kid, he was a good dad. Took me camping and fishing and taught me how to drive a bike and things like that. Only after he lost his job and started drinking, he became… the asshole he is,”

Stefanie cupped his face. “Xander, you are not your father. You are a good man. Besides, you are living with thirty female werewolves, and I’ve been told that Lycan mothers tend to be even more protective than human mothers. Do you really think that we would let you hurt our kids?”

Xander frowned and then a big smile spread on his face. “Yeah, you wouldn’t let me become abusive,” he leaned down and kissed her belly. “you’ll be safe,”

Stefanie giggled. “I kinda pity him; he’ll have a village full of overprotective werewolves hovering around him,”

Xander chuckled. “Poor kid,”

∞∞

**Salvation Island, Xander's Wish world, A.D. 2004**

The whole pack had gathered around for the Christening of two boys and one girl. The new mothers were deliriously happy, and the rest of the pack was happy for them. The three babies had made Xander wonder what would be his role in the lives of his children?

Other than naming them.

He splashed water on the girl’s head he said, “I name you Willow Joyce Harris,” And the girl dissolved into an ear-shattering scream. Xander stroked her tiny head gently, leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Hey, Wills, don't cry. I’m already scared of being your dad and crying doesn’t help, okay?”

Stefanie, the mother of the girl, grinned at his comment and moments later terrified Xander had the tiny crying baby on his arms. He didn’t dare to move, fearing that he would break the baby, but after a few moments, when the newly Christened Baby-Willow stopped crying and looked at him with her dark brown eyes, he felt his heart skip more than a few beats.

Xander had not really felt anything else than fear toward the babies while the mothers had been expecting them, and that feeling had become terror after the babies had been born. But, now, as he looked into the big, baffled eyes of the baby in his arm, his heart felt like it would explode out of his chest.

No emotion ever before had taken full control of his body and soul the way the all-consuming love he now felt did.

Suddenly, the idea of being Willow’s father didn’t scare him as much as it had scared only a moment ago. He felt only love and need to protect his little girl. Slowly and carefully he rose the baby and kissed his forehead, and as he inhaled her scent, he knew that he could not leave her. He would do anything to keep her safe and happy.

Xander had been sure that he would never love anyone like he suddenly loved his daughter, but, to his amazement, same happened with both boys, Jesse and Giles, and an hour later he was reluctant to leave the babies to their mothers to take care. 

Eight hours later all others except the new mothers were gathered around a bonfire, celebrating the babies and their father and Xander's first year on the island. They had eaten and sang and danced, and now Xander was laying on the mattress made out of the airplane seat cushions, his head on Megan’s lap and Judith and Kim were snuggled to him.

They were watching an improvised play, it was a romantic comedy, and Xander was laughing his lungs out.

Katrina and Naja were pointing out all the stupid clichés in the romcoms and creating more than a few of their own.

Sure, Xander knew that some of the time he was laughing at himself, his behavior, and his habits, like the fact that he tended to grope his own dick way too often. (Katrina grabbing her crotch, looking surprised every time she did that, made Xander laugh.)

But he didn’t care, it was damn funny to watch two beautiful women making fun of him when there were no malicious intentions behind the fun making.

After the play, girls demanded that Xander performed something.

“I’m not an actor or—“ Xander said.

“You’re handsome enough to be a star,” Kim said, and more than a few girls agreed with her.

Xander got up and gave them a stage bow. “Thank you, thank you very many," he said. "However, I do know that I'm not handsome—”

“Yes, you are,” Megan cut him off. “You have a good body and pretty face,”

“Great body and pretty face, you so could be in the movies,” Donna said.

“Yeah, he has everything needed to be an action hero like Jean-Claude Van Damme,”

Xander scratched the back of his head, feeling embarrassed by the praises.

He knew that working with his hands, carrying things that weighed as much as a small car, had built some muscles on his body, and he was proud of that, but he was sure that his face wasn’t anything to write home about. The only remarkable thing on his face was his big hazel eyes that made him look like he was always baffled.

That was not a look you wanted from your action hero.

“Hey,” Xander said. “I’m an insecure little boy. When someone praises me I automatically start thinking that I've been mocked,” he had gotten so comfortable with all of them that he wasn’t afraid to confess his insecurities.

The girls chorused that they weren’t mocking him and he almost believed them. "Anyway, I don't know how to entertain you," Xander said.

Rachel grinned at Xander, “You told that you almost lost your virginity to a praying mantis teacher. But, you never did tell us how you actually lost your virginity. You could tell that to us,”

Xander looked at the women wanting to hear that story, and then he sighed deeply. “I lost my virginity to a Slayer only hours before I found myself here,”

“How was it?” Rachel asked.

“Hot, sweaty, and awkward,” Xander sighed. “I was so eager and anxious that I slipped all over a few times. I don’t know if I’d found the hole without her help,”

The girls burst into laughter, and Xander learned that he was not the only guy having troubles finding where to plunge his dick at his first time. The girls who had had sex with a virgin boy had similar stories.

“Your turn,” Xander looked at Rachel. “How old were you when you lost your virginity and how was it?”

“When I was seventeen, on prom night with my boyfriend, and the next day he dumped me and bragged about it to his friends, telling them that I was a slut,” Rachel said having not-so-little bitterness in her voice.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Xander said. "I would never... well, I did tell you about my first time, but I wasn't bragging, was I?"

"No," Robyn laughed. "Far from it,"

“You’re one of the good guys. A dominating sex partner but, otherwise you’re adorable,” Rachel said rubbing her swollen belly. "and, I'm not saying that just because you're the father of my child,"

“Uh-huh, could any of us hope to have a better man in our use?” Kim asked.

Xander blushed when the girls agreed her that he was a good and adorable man and a great lover. “If I’m good lover it’s only because you’ve taught me,” he said.

“Nope, it’s because you get kicks from making a girl cry out in pleasure,” Rachel said.

“Uh, right, okay, I kinda do like it. It makes me feel… uh…” Blushing Xander scratched the back of his head.

“Powerful?” Grusha suggested.

Xander nodded. “Yeah, it kinda does make me feel powerful. Like, I'm in control of the girl's pleasure,”

Grusha grinned. “You definitely are sexually dominant,” 

“So, while we’re at the losing virginity, I think all of you should share those stories,” Xander turned to Kim. “how and when did you lose your virginity?”

The Koran-American girl grinned. “Boy or girl, which story do you want to hear?”

Xander blinked, all kinds of raunchy girl-on-girl images flashing through his mind. “Both, and, I’d like to hear detailed description of the girl-on-girl action,”

“Men,” Dinah grunted. “don’t you know that we lesbians don’t need any kind of a dick?”

Xander grinned at her. “Okay, if that’s so, can I get back the sperm that impregnated your girlfriend?”

Dinah burst into laughter. “Okay, granted, we do need you for that, at least, in here where there are no sperm banks,”

Xander nodded and turned to Kim. “Anyway, Kim, do tell?”

Kim told stories about how she lost her virginity first to a girl in a camp and then to a boy and then was the next girl’s turn. Most of the losing virginity stories were just as embarrassing as Xander’s. 

Five losing virginity stories later it was Donna’s turn. Blushing, she said. “At a moonlit beach, he was good, experienced. Made sure that I was wanton with desire before taking my virginity,” She bit her lip looking into Xander’s eyes. “And… it was you, you took my virginity,”

Xander blinked, remembering his first time with her. “I… uh, Donna, if I’d known—”

“Don’t say anything, it was perfect,” Donna cut him off. “I wanted it. God, you made sure that I desperately needed it to happen,”

“Okay… I don’t know what to say,” Xander said.

“You don’t need to say anything, she enjoyed it, and that’s what matters,” Rachel grinned. “I’m jealous of Donna, her virginity was taken by a good man,”

“Mine too,” Tabitha grinned at Xander. “Not on a moonlit beach, but in your bed, and it was good,”

Blushing Xander bit his lip looking at the ground. “Uh… I kinda expected all you to be… experienced,”

“Stud,” Tabitha said. “I was barely seventeen, and Donna was sixteen when the plane crashed,”

Donna giggled. “And Andrea was sixteen too… Raise your hand if Stud popped your cherry?”

Donna, Tabitha, Andrea, and Louisa raised their hands.

Xander felt heat forming on his face. “How the hell didn’t I notice it when it happened? I mean, shouldn't I have smelled the blood and stuff?”

“I didn’t bleed at all,” Donna said. "and I bit you, to cover it,"

“I did that too, and I hid my bleeding, and I wiped his dick afterward,” Andrea said.

“As did I,” Louisa said. “I also changed his sheets,”

Xander groaned, he had never noticed any of those things. "I thought that the biting was a werewolf thing,"

“It is a werewolf thing, but it was a good way to hide the smell of virgin blood, especially when you always bite us back,” Donna said. 

“God, how stupid can I be?” Xander groaned.

Andrea caressed his cheek. “You’re not stupid, you just are so into sex with us that you barely notice anything during it because you focus on pleasing us,” she giggled. “you actually said that I’m tight as a virgin when you pushed through my hymen,”

Xander’s blush deepened. “Sorry,”

“Oh, don’t be sorry we all wanted it,” Andrea said. “Tab and I decided not to tell you that we're virgins because we feared that you wouldn’t do it if we’d told you,”

“Same with me, I thought that he’d never done it if I’d told him,” Donna said.

“Uh-huh, I feared that too, but mostly I feared that he’d been nervous and taken it as his responsibility and that would’ve ruined the mood. I wanted him to want me,” Louisa said.

Xander looked at them and sighed deeply. “Thank God that I’ve already had sex with all of you. There won’t be any new surprises,” he said. “Can we, like, forget this?”

“You want girls to forget their first time?” Dinah gave him a mischievous smile. “No way that’s going to happen. No, we will celebrate Donna, Tabitha, Louisa, and Andrea losing their virginity,”

“And Stud too,” Bessie yelled. “He didn’t lose his virginity, but he deserves to be the center of attention on that party anyway,”

“Sure does,” Donna said.

“And he needs to be naked too,” Rachel said.

“You always want him to be naked," Kim said.

"Are you saying that you don’t enjoy watching him naked?"

"Well, yeah, especially when he gets out of the lake all wet and muscles glistening in the sun," Kim grinned at Xander. "Rachel’s right, you need to be naked more often. I think I’ll start hiding your clothes,"

Tabitha giggled. “That sounds good,"

"He should be put on a pedestal, you know? Like one of those Michelangelo statues," Bessie said.

"Oh, yeah, we need eye candy during the celebration. And his dick should be hard too. After all, that’s the thing that took their virginity,” Rachel said, and everyone burst into laughter.

“I’m volunteering as the fluffer during the celebration,” Bessie said.

“What’s a fluffer?” Judith asked.

“The girl who keeps porn star’s cock erect between shoots,” Bessie explained.

“Oh, okay, yeah we need a fluffer if he needs to be hard all through the celebration,” Judith said. “Maybe we should schedule turns for that?”

“Why didn’t anyone warn me how bat-shit crazy and horny beasts women really are?” Xander said shaking his head.

“Oh, shit,” Kim said. “he figured out how horny little sluts women really are. Now we have to bribe him to keep his mouth shut about that. After all, our horniness and craziness are part of the feminine mystique. If he reveals those secrets to other men, we’ll lose our woman-cards,”

“Right, how can we bribe him to keep his mouth shut about female smuttiness?” Bessie wiggled her brows at Xander. “Oh, I know how to bribe you,” 

A groan of appreciation grumbled in his throat as Bessie gracefully dropped to her knees and pulled his pants down. She gripped her penis and let her tongue slip over the shaft. Seeing all the others looking at them Xander blushed, suddenly feeling embarrassed about it. 

“God,” He moaned as Bessie took his hardening cock into her mouth. “could we, like, do this in private?”

“Now you’re suddenly ashamed of having sex in public?” Bessie said looking up at him.

“Yeah, we’ve all seen you having sex,” Louisa said.

“It’s different now than in the beach or in woods… everybody is here, this kinda feels like I’m on display,” Xander replied.

“Like I said, he’s sexually dominant, we’ve trained him to be that. He doesn’t like it because he doesn’t feel like he’s in control,” Grusha said making Xander blush.

“Oh,” Bessie said and pulled away from his now hard penis. “Sir,” she said. “use my mouth, it belongs to you,”

Xander looked at the voluptuous girl kneeling before him, she now had her mouth wide open, and her tongue was out. It was the most inviting posture and mouth he’d ever seen. Then very much pregnant Rachel joined her, looking pleadingly at him having her mouth open. 

Xander grunted in desire, forgetting that he was surrounded by women. “Dammit,” He said gripping Rachel’s head, he held her in place as he thrust forward. It was exciting to feel her cock slipping smoothly into her open mouth when he controlled the movements of her head.

“Take it, baby,” Xander grunted and pushed his cock down her throat. Rachel gagged a little but didn’t resist. She started to suck him, her tongue caressing the dick as he began pumping seriously holding her head. “Finger my balls,” he looked at Bessie. “lick my asshole,”

As Rachel reached his balls, Bessie got behind him, and then he felt her burying her face in his butt crack and her tongue slip back and forth over his anus. Rachel massaged and caressed his balls and spreading his butt cheeks Bessie plunged her tongue right up his rectum. 

As he looked at the erotic delight of the girl who had her mouth full of his cock Xander went out of his mind with desire and started to shove his cock faster in and out of Rachel's mouth, pulling her by the hair, pushing his cock down her throat. Gagging, she still did her best to suck and lick him as the cock violated her mouth.

He fucked her face with deep, fast strokes as Bessie licked her asshole. They were positioned so the audience could see all the action and Xander started to like being on display like that. “Suck it, baby, suck it real good,” he grunted, feeling his balls tighten. Xander didn’t want to cum into her mouth, he wanted to cum inside pussy. He wanted to… Xander pulled out of Rachel’s mouth. “Stop, Bessie,” he said and laid down on the ground on his back. “Rachel, ride me,”

Rachel straddled him and took him inside her. As she began to slide back and forth, Xander put his hands on her swollen belly, caressing it. As he stroked the moaning and groaning pregnant woman's belly while she was riding him, he felt a kick in his palm. The baby inside Rachel had woken up, and something deep in his mind stirred to life. 

A weird sense of accomplishment filled him.

Watching the pregnant woman riding his cock like a madwoman while feeling the baby kicking inside of her Xander felt smug about the fact that he had impregnated her. He felt deliriously happy that soon, after Rachel, Jane, and Anna would give birth, he'd have six kids. 

Even if it was only his seed that had done the deed, it still made him feel as if he had accomplished something.

Xander watched her, savoring the feelings she and the baby inside of her aroused in him. His eyes were transfixed to her swollen breasts as she rode him. He wanted them to move faster. Xander grabbed her ass and moved her ass up and down, rocking his hips, forcing her to ride him at the pace he wanted. His hands left her hips, cupping her full breasts, teasing her nipples between thumb and forefinger. 

Rachel gasped, and he felt her tighten around his dick. It felt as if a velvety hand was gripping hard on his cock. Then he saw milk dripping her nipples. Xander moved his hands back to her hips, and, forcing her to ride him faster and faster, leaning forward he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked the sweet milk into his mouth. They both moaned in pleasure as he sucked the milk out of the swollen breasts, her pussy was clutching his cock tightly, and he wasn't sure how long he could last.

Sucking her nipple hard, enjoying the taste of the mother’s milk, Xander moved his hand between her legs and the moment he touched her clit her body arched, and she cried her orgasm out and a few thrusts later Xander grunted as his cock erupted its hot cream into her pussy.

Panting Rachel leaned on top of him. “Feel that?” She asked resting her belly on his stomach.

Xander nodded, feeling the baby’s kicks on his belly. He bent his head and took her nipple into his mouth and sucked some milk out. “Yeah, she’s annoyed, and kicking her daddy on the belly,” he said. “I kinda like the taste of your milk, it’s sweet,”

The women around him laughed, and Rachel grinned at him. “Well, my tits are aching, so, suck away as much as you want,”

“Uh, I want to be there, you know?”

“Be where?”

“I think I missed a lot when I wasn’t there to see Willow, Jesse, and Giles’ birth. I want to be there when you and Jane and Anne give birth,”

“Don’t you want to be there when I give birth?” Bessie asked.

Xander blinked and looked at Bessie. “Huh? You’re pregnant?”

A broad smile took over her face. “Yeah, I’ve missed two periods. I’m pretty sure that I’m finally pregnant,”

“Are your breasts swollen? Do you feel sudden tiredness and need to pee all the time? Have you had the morning sickness? Oh, and what about back or headaches?” Xander asked. “I’m not going to ask about mood swings, that always gets me into trouble,”

“Uh-huh, it would, especially since I have mood swings,” Bessie said. “and swollen breasts and need to pee. And some strange cramps on the lower belly,”

Xander nodded. “And you’ve missed periods,” he smiled. “sounds like you finally got yourself pregnant. Congrats,”

“Thanks, and congrats to you too,” Bessie said.

“It seems that our boy is becoming a midwife,” Grusha said.

Xander blushed. “Hey, I’ve been around six pregnant women who all have complained me about those things. Even I can learn the signs of pregnancy when they’re shoved into my face,” he looked at Rachel’s belly and smiled again feeling the kick. “or against my tummy,” he stroked her belly. “oh, baby-girl, calm down. No need to be pissed at me, I promise I won’t disturb your sleep again,”

“Oh, hell, no,” Rachel said. “I so am not going to be in celibacy until I’ve given birth,”

The others burst into laughter, and Xander sighed. “You guys do know that I’m having sex about eight or nine times a day? Trying to keep you satisfied takes a lot out of me,”

“And you hate all the sex you get, don’t you?” Robyn asked.

“No, I love it, I’m just pointing out that my job in the pack is a hard one,”

“Oh, sex is just a job for you now,” Rachel pouted.

“Sometimes it does feel like that, but, as I said, I love it,” Xander said. “I’m just glad that I’m a Lycan if I’d be an ordinary man I’d be dead tired all the time, or, hell, I'd be dead already,”

“Uh-huh, we’re happy that you have Superman’s stamina,” Rachel grinned at the others. “wanna check how super his stamina is?” she said and got off him. 

“Huh?”

“Who wants to see how many times he can cum until he can’t get it up again?” Rachel yelled.

Xander whimpered when more than half of his girls decided to see how many times he can cum in a row. “I’m so screwed,” he said looking at the predatory grins on the girl’s faces. “Well, you die only once… Robyn, I’ll start with you,”

~~∞~~  



	9. Chapter Eight

**Salvation Island, Xander's Wish world, A.D. 2005**

As she was feeding her twins, Bessie watched Xander playing with the other kids. He was a great father who loved to spend time with his kids, be it washing their dirty butts or playing with them. 

At the moment he was throwing the fourteen-month-old Willow up and down, and the girl was squealing in delight. Jesse, Giles, and Jean were using Xander as their climbing frame. “Ouch,” Xander said, kissed Willow on the cheek before letting her down and looked at Jesse, who had bitten his thigh. “Jesse, stop biting me, I’m not a chew toy,”

“Daddy?” Thirteen-month-old Jesse said looking innocently at his father with his irresistible puppy dog eyes.

Xander rolled his eyes. “The puppy dog eyes won’t work with me. I invented that expression. Biting is bad, Jesse, we don’t bite people,”

“Bad Hessy,” Jesse scolded himself and then bit his father’s thigh again.

"Ouch!" Xander sighed and lifted the boy on his lap. “What should I do with you?”

“Wheeeee!” Jesse gleefully said, wanting his father to spin him around.

Xander burst into laughter. “Sorry, munchkin, no whee’ing when you are behaving badly.” He kissed the boy’s forehead then he looked at his thigh; there were spots of blood on the place where Jesse had bitten him. “Jesse, open your mouth,”

Jesse opened his mouth, and Xander examined his teeth. Then he sighed and looked at Bessie. “No wonder he’s biting all the time. Jesse has canines, they’re small, but they’re definitely canines. Almost long enough to be called fangs,”

Bessie nodded. “Well, that was to be expected, both of his parents are Lycans,” 

Jesse had been a sick boy until Grusha had told Jesse’s mother, Lisbet, about Xander’s vampire inheritance and suggested that she should try to feed blood to the little boy. 

After Lisbet had started to feed blood to Jesse, the boy had started to grow, and since then he had not been sick. By now everyone in the pack except Xander knew that Jesse needed to drink blood to survive. The pack was keeping a close eye of the kids to see if other kids would show signs of their vampire inheritance.

Thus far none of the other kids had shown any signs of that, but they still were werewolf-vampire hybrids like their father. Bessie wondered how Xander would react when they, eventually, would have to tell him that Jesse was more vampire than a Lycan.

She suspected that it would not go well. Even though Xander knew that he was a Lycan-vampire hybrid he still hated vampires with passion.

"Yeah, I know, I know, lycanthropy is genetic and my kids inherit it,” Xander said. 

“Exactly," Bessie said. "you belch Roro, and I take Logan,” 

Xander put Jesse down on the floor and took the baby girl from Bessie and lifted her on his shoulder. “And inherited lycanthropy kinda explains Logan’s name,” he said gently patting his daughter’s back.

“Excuse me?” Bessie asked.

“He had damn long and sharp nails when he was born, that’s why I named him Logan,”

Bessie frowned. “I’m sure that that comment made sense in some strange Xander-y way,”

Xander chuckled. “Logan is Wolverine’s civilian name,” then he burst into laughter when Logan belched loudly. “and he belches like Wolverine too,”

“You’re talking about the comic book hero with the healing and metal claws?”

“That’s the guy,” Xander said. 

Bessie smiled and lifted her baby-boy in front of her. “Did you hear, kiddo? You were named after a feral superhero,” The baby pushed his tongue out and she giggled. “and you have inherited your manners from your father,”

“Yeah, blame me for all bad things your kids do, all mothers do,” Xander said and carrying Roro on his shoulder went to pull Joyce away under the bed, Rachel’s daughter was just as lively as her mother. Xander lifted Joyce on his lap. Then he turned back to Bessie. “you know, Roro got her name from a comic book hero too,” 

“I kinda figured that out. There weren’t many black superheroes and even less black superheroines when I was a kid, and I was a fan of Ororo. I wanted to be Ororo,”

Xander kissed Bessie’s forehead. “And you did, you might not be a weather goddess, but you are a goddess,” he leaned down and kissed her bare breast, and she gasped when he licked her nipple. “you’re one of my sex goddesses,” he nibbled her earlobe. “God, I want you, can you leave twins to Rachel to take care when she comes to fetch Joyce? It’s been too long since you, and I have had sex,” he whispered in her ear. “I miss you,”

Bessie smiled with red hot cheeks, feeling silly that she'd even thought that she'd lost her sex appeal just because she had given birth to twins. Sometimes she was sure that he could read her mind. “Yeah, I’m sure Rach can take care of the twins for a moment,”

“Good,” Xander kissed her lips. “I cannot wait,” then he sighed when Joyce started to cry. “hold that thought,”

Bessie looked how Xander went to Joyce and Jean who were fighting, and the next minutes she watched how he somehow managed to calm down both of the girls and when he came back to Bessie the girls were playing together. “You’re some kind of baby-whisperer,” she said.

Xander shrugged. “My home kinda is a daycare center and has been since the day Wills was born. So, I’m used to dealing with kids,”

Bessie frowned looking around her. Counting her twins there were eight kids in the room, it seemed that other mothers dropped their kids for their father’s loving care when they went to do their own things. “Yeah, this is a daycare center,”

“And I like it that way, I love that my girls trust me enough to leave their kids for me to take care while they are working,”

“Why wouldn’t they trust you? They are your kids too, and you are great with kids,”

“Thanks,” Xander said, spread a blanket on the floor and gently laid her three-week-old twins on the blanket. Then he sat beside her on the bench.

"My sex goddess," He said and kissed her, cupping her breast and as the kiss deepened he brushed his palm on her nipple, sending erotic jolts through her body. Bessie sat still as he kissed his way down to her breast and sucked her aching nipple. 

The sensations that him sucking her breast sent through her were nothing like the feeding babies. She felt herself getting aroused. They kissed passionately and let their hands explore each other's bodies. "God, I'm always amazed at the beauty of my girls... your firm breasts are inviting me to kiss them," Xander said, and as his lips again touched her breasts, Bessie flinched for a moment and then yielded to his touch.

Only when the door opened, and Rachel came in and chuckled did she realize that she and Xander had been making out in front of the kids. “Sorry,” Blushing Bessie said.

“About what?” Xander asked.

“We got carried away in front of the kids,”

“We kissed, and I groped you. But, nothing else happened. Kids don’t pay attention to that,” He said. “now, Rachel, could you watch the kids for a moment?”

“Sure thing, Stud,” Rachel grinned at Bessie. “have fun,”

Bessie smirked. “Oh, I believe I will,” she said taking Xander’s hand. “let’s go,”

At the moment they got to her home, Xander pinned her against the wall with his body, lifting his hands to her bare breasts, feeling the supple weight of them, the softness of her, before bending his head to taste. She gasped, and her heart pounded in his ears, and the scent and taste of her arousal engulfed him. As he knelt his mouth moved over soft flesh, tongue leaving her nipples. “Bed,” he said.

When they got to bed, he lay atop of Bessie, his body completely covering her. Bessie moaned when he licked the underside of her breast.

“Oh God,” She moaned when he gently bit her left nipple. He gave it a few licks and then moved to the other nipple. He then licked her collar bones, armpits, shoulders, and jaw before placing a hot and demanding kiss on her lips. Then he kissed his way down to her crotch.

He grabbed her legs. “These are on the way,” He said and lifted her legs up to her shoulders. “be a good girl and keep them out of my way,”

Bessie put her arms on her knees, feeling embarrassed and excited presenting her pussy to him that way. “What are you doing?” she asked after a while when he just sat there, watching her.

“Admiring your pussy, watching how it quivers even though I have not yet touched it,” Xander replied and put his hands on her thighs when she let go of her legs, not letting her legs drop down to the bed. “No, keep your legs up there, in fact, pull your legs even higher,”

Bessie felt humiliated lying there, her pussy on display, under his scrutinizing gaze and yet, it excited her to no end. She pulled her legs higher, and her ass rose off from the bed.

“You have a beautiful pussy,” Xander said and sighed looking into her eyes. "your pussy is swelling nicely,” He then pulled his shirt off and tied her arms together, tightly, locking them under her knees so that she couldn’t put her legs down. “You like that, don't you? You like being tied up, don’t you?"

Bessie felt exposed and self-conscious being in that position, presenting her pussy to him, but it also aroused her. She actually wanted him to tie her up good, make it so that she'd be fully in his control. “It excites me,”

Xander smiled. “Good,” He said, and Bessie moaned when he feather lightly touched her pussy. “The dark petals of your pussy lips are hiding pink inner core... your pussy is a beautiful flower, I've always loved it,”

Bessie giggled, the praise sounded, at the same time, stupid and endearing. "Thank you," she said. “I love your cock, it is beautiful too,”

"Thanks," He said, and Bessie felt a surge of desire going through her when he blew over her pussy.

“Oh, God,” She whimpered when he kissed her thigh. “I'm already wet, and you haven't even touched my pussy,”

Xander chuckled. “I know, I can see how wet and swollen your pussy is,” Bessie moaned when he blew hot air on her pussy.

He kissed the insides of her thighs, just beside her pussy and blew hot air on her lips every time he moved his mouth to another side. Just when she was getting frustrated, Xander kissed her engorged pussy lips, sending shivers through her body and gave a few quick licks to full length of her slit. He licked slowly, almost lazily, and every lick came with more pressure. 

Bessie hugged her legs tightly enjoying the slowly increasing sensations his ministrations caused.

She growled when he licked her clitoral hood with the tip of his tongue, circling around her clit, not touching it. “God, yes,” She moaned when he ran his finger along the full length of her pussy. He increased the pace and pressure, and she called God again when he flattened his tongue on her clit. A jolt of pleasure went through her when he pushed his long and thick finger into her and wiggled it inside of her. “Please, Stud, put more fingers in me,” She moaned.

“Not yet,” He said, his finger moving inside of her and her body shuddered when he found her G-Spot and rubbed it while lapping her clit. Again, he slowly added more pressure and Bessie felt the orgasm starting to build up in her.

"Please, more, please, Stud, please, please, add more fingers," She begged.

“Who could say no to such an earnest begging?”

“Fuck, yes!” She cried when he added a finger into her pussy, his fingers were thick and long, she felt as if she'd had two small wiggling penises inside of her. She kept moaning, and her body began to rock when he, very slowly, moved his fingers in and out of her, licking her clit.

She relished the sensations that were coursing through her body as his fingers probed deep into her oozing cunt and his lips, tongue, and teeth worked on her clit. Her eyes widened when she felt delicious pressure on her anus. At the same moment when his finger slid into her anus, he gently used his teeth on her clit, and his fingers rubbed her G-spot, and she cried as she orgasmed in his mouth.

Xander caressed her butt cheeks. “God, you're hot like that, offering your gaping pussy for me. I have to take that offer,” He said, got on top of her and pushed the head of his cock into her.

“Yes!” She cried, there was no better feeling than being entirely filled with a thick cock. Xander’s hand slipped between her legs to play with her erect clit as he began to slowly thrust in and out of her tight pussy. He slid in and out a few times and then stopped his cock buried deep inside her steaming pussy. 

He leaned down. "Your pussy feels so good... So tight, squeeze my cock a few times if you want me to start pounding it in hard and mercilessly,"

Bessie shivered, and involuntarily her pussy clamped on his cock when she heard the words hard and mercilessly. She used her muscles to clench and unclench his cock.

“Oh, you want it, do you?” Xander asked.

“Yes,” She mumbled. “Spank me?” She whispered.

Xander pulled out of her and turned on her belly. He slid his hand under her and lifted her ass up and roughly slammed his cock back deep into her and started to move his hips back and forth. Filling her from behind, thrusting the cock harder and harder into her tight, wet hole, and when her arms were tied under her knees, she could not do anything else but take it.

_Smack!_

Her eyes shot wide open with the surprise. Then she cried out when the spank was followed by the next one and the next coming harder, backed up with Xander's werewolf strength it hit her so hard that she screamed in pain. Bessie began to cry out as Xander pounded his cock in and out of her while painfully spanking her ass.

“God! Please, Stud, don't stop! Please, spank me harder!” Bessie cried.

Without a word Xander pounded his cock harder into her, spanking her ass, the slaps coming hard and quick. Bessie loved it, the pain increased her sensations, and she screamed when the first ripples of the next orgasm hit her, and her cunt clamped tightly on the cock.

“I got you, baby,” Xander said pulling her into his embrace as she clamped tighter on his cock while her body shook in the hands of a powerful orgasm. He kept her tightly pressed against him until she stopped shaking and then he pulled out of her, and opened the knot and gently put her in the middle of the bed. Then he laid on his back and pulled her into his embrace.

Bessie placed her head on his chest. “God, I came hard,” She said.

Xander kissed the top of her head. “It is not only a beautiful pussy, but it also is an amazing cock milking pussy,”

Bessie giggled. “Thank you for that derogatory, but strangely adorable, praise,”

“No, thank you, for letting me experience wonders of your pussy,”

Bessie smirked. “Thank you for filling it with your cock,” she kissed him. “uh, next time, I want you to tie me up with a rope so that I cannot move,”

“That sounds fun,” Xander grinned. “I’ll make you regret that request,”

“I’m sure I’ll love every moment of it,” Bessie said. “Stud, I don’t think I’ve ever said this… I cannot thank you enough for my babies,”

Xander kissed her. “Actually, it’s me who cannot thank you enough for our little twins,” he said. “am I a bad person because I love their skin color?”

Bessie raised her brow. “Why would loving your kids skin color make you a bad person?”

“Dunno, it just sounds kinda racist. Like the fact that I love your skin color too, it is so dark and smooth… your skin is… exquisite,”

“Is my skin color only thing in me you love?”

“No, I love your body, and I love how bluntly sexual you are, and I love…” Xander frowned. “you know, Hollywood is wrong,”

“They are wrong in many things, what is it now that they’re wrong?”

“You can love more than one person. You can be IN love with more than one woman. I’m in love with twenty-two girls, and you are one of them. I love you,”

Feeling her heart flutter Bessie looked at him for a moment, wondering who were the eight girls that he didn’t love. “I love you too,”

“So, does it bother you that I love your dark, almost black skin color?” 

“No, it doesn’t. And I love Roro’s and Logan’s light-brown skin color too,”

“Yeah, they are beautiful kids, but that was expected; their mom is beautiful,” Xander said. “Now, I’d like to feel your mouth and tongue on my dick. It has been five weeks and two days since I’ve felt your mouth in my dick and,” he leaned whispered in her ear. “don’t tell the others but you’re the best cock sucking whore among my sluts,”

As he said the words 'whore' and 'sluts,' Bessie whimpered in desire, it had taken her months to make him realize that she wanted to be called by those names. 

That it aroused her when he used them and used her.

"Now, suck me hard, slut," He said, his voice was teasing yet demanding.

Bessie shivered, her wolf wanted, at the same time, obey him and bite him to mark him as hers. Without a word, she slid herself between his legs. She loved his cock, it was big, thick, veiny, and smelled musky and male. 

He was right, it had been too long time since she’d held it in her mouth.

She gave it a few long licks, and then she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, it was so thick that she’d have to open her mouth wide to suck it in. She got wet again just thinking it entering her. She twirled her tongue around the head, stroking his balls with her hand.

Then she sucked it hard and deep into her mouth. Slowly she pushed her face down the shaft, and when the head touched the back of her mouth, she paused. She relaxed her throat, yawned, and as she moved her lips down the shaft, its head entered her throat.

"Oh, goddammit that feels good," Xander moaned. “your slutty mouth is superb,”

When her jaw touched his balls, her tongue darted out, and as she licked his balls she swallowed, and her throat contracted around the head of his cock. 

“Yes, that’s the way I like it,” He said. "Suck it, whore. Take it all the way, dirty bitch.' 

Moaning in desire she pulled back up, sucking hard, licking his cock all over and ran her tongue around his glistening head. Xander moaned, and she repeated it a few times before she got up again. For a long time, she kept sucking and licking and deep throating him slowly, making slurping noises that drove him wild. 

Finally, he got enough teasing and he fisted her hair and Bessie moaned as he plunged the cock deep into her throat. She ran her tongue over the hard underside of the stiff prick. 

“I want to fuck your face, whore," He said getting to his knees and Bessie felt her pussy gushing as he roughly grabbed her hairs and pulled them hard. “Oh, yeah, slut, I’m gonna use your dirty mouth like it’s a cunt,” he said and shoved the cock back into her mouth.

"Fuck, yeah," He said, punching forward. He ground his cockhead fully into the back of her throat, then froze. "Don't... don't move. Not yet," he gasped. "If you do, I'm gonna spank you so hard you won't sit in a week,"

Bessie loved to be used that way, she loved that he passionately entertained her with the derogatory comments. She had not remembered how turned on it made her. He held his cock buried in her throat, and she remained motionless, except for her hands. She cupped his hairy ass and gently played at the crack with her fingers. A few moments later, Xander pulled back, and she sucked as hard as she could, running her tongue on the underside of his cock. 

Pulling her hair Xander gave her the pace as he fucked her mouth.

"Suck it, whore, suck hard!" 

She could barely breathe, the cock in her mouth going back and forth, as he pulled her hair. She looked up and whimpered. She loved the triumphant grin that was smeared across his face. He seemed menacing now as he thrust his cock in and out of her mouth, making her gag and drool. 

He increased the pace, her head was bobbing on the cock faster and faster until, finally, he buried his cock deep into her mouth as it exploded into her throat. Bessie moaned with delight as she tasted the hot, white cum. She swallowed every drop that the cock pulsated into her mouth. Bessie kept his dick in her mouth for a few moments before licking it clean.

Then she smiled at him. “Thank you, Stud,”

“I don’t know what I should think about the fact that I love treating you like you’re my fuck toy,” Xander sighed stroking her hair. 

“You aren’t a bad man, you just give me what I want,”

“It started like that, but now I love it,” Xander said.

“So, I love it, and you love it, I fail to see the problem here,”

“Maybe there is not, I’m just… never mind,” 

Bessie got on top of him and cupped his face. “Stud, you are a good man and a great father. And, face it, you are sexually dominant only because we trained you that way. We gladly gave the sexual power over us to you, and you got used to it. We kinda created you, and we like you just the way you are. There is nothing wrong in you, okay?”

“Okay,”

“Now, we have to get back, I miss my babies,”

Xander grinned. “And, knowing Rachel, she’s already taught a few profanities to our Ro and Logan,”

“Fortunately, they don’t speak yet,”

~~∞~~


	10. Chapter Nine and Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was supposed to be porn without a plot, and it still is, but, about a month ago I started to write a story about a female Lycan pack in Sunnydale just to see how it will change things. 
> 
> The problem with that is that I have no idea how to move the core of Xander's pack to Sunnydale. (Core since only a fraction of his harem -- half a dozen women -- will move to Sunnydale.) 
> 
> I'm sorry that my solution to that is unimaginative and has many holes in it and I didn't write down the wish. If you want to hear the wording of the wish feel free to write it.
> 
> Or, better yet, figure out a good solution how to end this story so that the pack will find its way to Sunnydale in early 1999.

**Salvation Island, Xander's Wish world, A.D. 2009**

“Daddy, why mom is so sad?” Logan asked

“Huh? I didn’t know that Bessie is sad,” Xander said.

“She’s crying all the time, she cried when she hugged me when we left to hunt.”

Xander sighed. “Oh, that. She’s expecting your little brother or sister, women sometimes are emotional and doing strange things when they’re pregnant,” he explained to his six-year-old son. “It doesn’t mean that she’s sad… it’s like when we left for hunting your mom started to miss you before you left and that’s why she cried.”

“Is my mom pregnant too? Is that why my mom’s so cranky?” Jesse asked.

Xander chuckled. “No, your mom isn’t pregnant, she’s cranky because she …” he paused, he wasn’t going to explain to his son why PMS'ing women sometimes were cranky. “when we get back home, take a good sniff of your mom and imprint that scent into your mind. When she smells like that it is best to be on your best behavior and try to stay away from her as much as possible, okay?”

“Okay.”

Xander shook his head, hoping that none of his girls would ever find out that he was teaching his seven-year-old son to avoid PMS’ing women. He looked at the redhead boy, Jesse looked so much like his childhood friend Willow that he could’ve been her little brother. “You know, I named you after my best friend.”

Jesse rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I’ve heard it, like, billiardions of times. Wills has heard it too, and Gil’s heard it too. Dad, we know that we got our names from your friends,” he looked at Logan. “Why do we have to drag Logan with us when we’re hunting?”

Xander sighed and looked at his sons. “Because you and Logan inherited the fangy side of me. It’s just that with Logan, the need to drink blood came later than with you. Logan has to learn to drink blood without getting the memories too.”

“Okay,” Jesse looked at Logan. “Just, you know, don’t take the memories when drinking.”

Xander laughed ruffling his son’s hair. “It’s not that easy. Remember how long it took for me to teach that to you?”

“I don’t remember that I was too small to remember,” Jesse sniffed the air and grinned at his dad. “Be wery, wery, quiet, I smell a wabbit,” he said in perfect Elmer J. Fudd imitation.

Xander chuckled. “Been watching Robyn and Kim’s puppet plays, huh?”

“Uh-huh, when I grow up I’m mating with Robyn, she’s fun,” Jesse said. “Be quiet, dad, I wanna catch the wabbit.”

Xander shook his head and watched his sons turning to predators. Jesse didn’t change that much, only his skin turned paler, eyes turned glowing blue and fangs came out, but Logan’s skin shifted from dark brown to dirty blue, his hair grew to black mane that continued down his spine and he had a short tail. His face prolonged to a muzzle and his eyes turned black pools, and nails of his fingers and toes turned to claws.

In his monster form, the little boy was quite an intimidating sight.

Xander jumped thirty feet up on the tree and crouching on the branch watched his sons hunting the rabbit. A few minutes later, when they were silently approaching the rabbit, as always, Jesse was too impatient, and when he leaped on it he missed, and then the two boys were running after the fleeing rabbit. Less than a minute later Logan caught the rabbit and both boys sunk their fangs into either side of its neck to drain it from the blood.

A few years earlier the sight of his kids killing a rabbit and drinking its blood would have disturbed Xander, but now he had gotten used to it. Logan and Jesse needed to drink blood to survive, and there wasn’t anything he could do to that. Except teaching them to hunt animals and not humans.

Not that there were humans in the island, but, they were immortal, there would come the day they’d be found, be it tomorrow or a century from now, and all his kids needed to know that humans weren’t their prey, even if they smelled like it.

He jumped down and ruffled the hairs of his sons. “Logan, did you try the exercises I taught you when you drank the blood?”

“Yep,” Logan said. “still got the memories, though. But rabbit memories are… strange and short. Can I eat it?”

“Sure, it would be a shame to waste its body,” Xander said, Logan was more werewolf than a vampire and he often literally ate his prey. “Jesse, what did you do wrong?”

The boy blushed and looked at the ground. “Sorry, dad, but it just smelled so good that…”

“That you jumped on it and it had time to dodge our attack,” Xander said. “You have to get your bloodlust in your control. Rats are cunning creatures. Hunting them should teach you some patience. There are six rats around us, catch them all and bring them to me.”

“But, dad! I hate rats, their blood tastes awful, and it’ll take forever to catch six of them,” Jesse said.

“And that should teach you some patience, my little Padawan, now, go, fetch me six rats,” Xander said and tilted his head back and let out a short howl. A minute later Megan and Gwen came to them. “I’m taking Logan back home, you guys watch over Jesse while he hunts rats,” he glared at Megan. “And no, you are not allowed to help him.”

Megan groaned. “Jesse is right, it’ll take forever for him to hunt down six rats.”

“And yet, you’re not allowed to help him, puppy dog eyes or not.” 

“What if I tell others that you teach your sons to avoid us when we’re menstruating?” Megan asked.

Xander sighed. “Then I’ll be in trouble, but you still cannot help Jesse, is that clear?” he said with a firm tone that left no room for argument.

Megan lowered her gaze to the ground. “Yes, Xan, clear as a day.”

“Good girl,” Xander said lifting blood-soaked Logan into his lap. “Are you full, munchkin?”

“Yep,” Logan said. “piggyback ride?”

“Sure,” Xander said and sat down on the ground. “claws into my neck and clutch hard, we’re going to go fast,” he said and shifted to a werewolf. He waited for Logan to climb up his back, and after he had sunk his claws into his neck, Xander stood up.

He dropped to his fours and started to jog, then he took the first tentative leap to see if the kid could hang on his massive neck. They had done this before, but never in the woods. When he was sure that Logan could hold up, he started to run faster and faster, until he was leaping through the forest nearly forty miles per hour. 

The boy in his back was squealing in delight as he ran through the forest. When they got to the lake, he stopped and shifted back to human and knelt. “Get down,” when Logan was on the ground he carried him to the lake and the next five minutes he was scrubbing the blood and gore off the kid.

When he got to the beach, he went to Miranda and kissed her. “How are my little bi-couple feeling today?” he asked as he laid down on between Miranda and Alicia, a year earlier two of them had realized that they were attracted to each other and they were a couple. And they got kicks letting Xander watch them having sex, and he loved it too, especially when neither of them had anything against him joining them. 

“Logan should go to school,” Miranda said and yelled. “Robyn! Take Logan to school!”

“Oh, man,” Xander said watching Robyn carrying his son away from the paradise beach. “You guys are mean. We’re on a paradise island, living on the land and still, you force kids to go to school.”

Alicia giggled. “Be glad that we won’t force you to finish your High School.”

“I’m twenty-eight, way past my schooling days.” 

“You are well-educated by all of us, and you don’t look a day older than seventeen,” Alicia said.

“And who’s to blame for that?”

“Grusha,” Miranda and Alicia said in unison. 

“You guys, actually,” Xander said. “Well, not you Alicia, but Miranda.”

“How come? It was Grusha who bit you,” Miranda said.

“Sure, but she bit me only because she wasn’t sure if you young wolves would’ve been able to resist eating me, so, you’re to be blamed my youthful appearance,” Xander said looking around. “There are no kids at the beach, and hunting always makes me horny.”

“Waking up makes you horny,” grinning Alicia said.

“Yeah, you’re horny 24/7,” Miranda said. 

“I cannot be blamed for that. My body was frozen to my hormonal teens, and I’m surrounded by naked and half-naked sex goddesses.”

Miranda glanced at him. “That makes sense and explains why some of us are more sexual than others.”

“Huh?”

“I was eighteen when I was bitten. I’m frozen to my hormonal teens too,” Miranda said. “And I’m always horny too. but not in here, Stud, kids, might come.”

“Damn, things were easier before the kids showed up.”

“Uh-huh, but you love all the kids and being their dad, don’t you?” Miranda said getting up. 

“Yeah. But not being able to just take you on the beach is kinda bothersome.”

“Well, what about the North beach?”

“Yeah, kids never go there,” Xander said shaking his head. “It’s kinda annoying that nowadays sex needs planning.”

Alicia slid her hand into his arm. “But, we’re still naturalists,” she said. “I’ve been told that you Americans frown upon that.”

“Yeah, we do, we’re quite a timid bunch of people,” Xander said. 

“I guess that was unavoidable, I remember how tight ass Christians the people who left for America were. Even I thought that they were a bit too strict in their belief, and I was a nun at the time,” Alicia said.

“You were a nun?” Xander asked looking at her, and after Alicia nodded he grinned. “Damn, now I have a new fantasy...”

Alicia burst into laughter. “I could fulfill those fantasies, but I don’t have the Nun’s habit available.”

“That’s a shame,” Xander said shifting to his Lycan and moments later three werewolves were running through the forest. Ten minutes later, when they entered the beach, Xander shifted back to human and looked at Miranda and Alicia. The other one was a petite redhead with toned gymnast’s body, and another one was voluptuous Latina with a bubble butt to die for.

The wind from the sea was picking up, and he felt it on his naked body. The two vixens smiled at him and start kissing passionately. Xander felt his cock twitch alive as he watched them making out. As their kiss deepened, their hands began to wander to breasts, to waists, to hips and thighs. Then Miranda's mouth found Alicia's breast, her tongue circled the nipples, first one, then the other.

Then Alicia reached over, pulled Xander to them, and as she kissed him, he felt a palm brush over the tip of his cock. Xander stroked Alicia's silken bush, and Miranda’s butt, at the same time plunged his tongue into Alicia's mouth. In and out he stroked, simulating the intimacy he craved. 

She shuddered, and a soft whimper escaped her parted lips.

They got down on the patch of grass, Miranda laid down on her back, spreading her legs, and Alicia got on top of her. While the girls continued kissing and sucking each other’s mouths, Xander kissed Miranda's knee, and worked his way up the inside of her thigh, to the apex of her legs. 

He pressed kisses along her folds, eliciting moans out of her. He then raised his head, running his finger over Miranda’s swollen pussy lips, kissed Alicia’s butt. She opened her legs more, pushing her ass high in the air, giving Xander access to her pussy.

Xander eased his finger inside Miranda, at the same time he let a part of his wolf out and pushed his now four-inch-long tongue into Alicia’s wet hole. As his tongue was going in and out of Alicia’s pussy, he kept teasing Miranda with his fingers. The girls were moaning in each other’s mouths.

Alicia felt the electric thrill that shot from her pussy to her brain and back to her pussy and said, in a fraction of a second: more! Give me more of your wonderful tongue!

And he did; the tongue slipped deep into her quivering pussy, twisted and turned, probed her insides, withdrew only to plunge back in again.

Alicia leaned and took her girlfriend’s nipple into her mouth, moaning as Xander tongue-fucked her, making her body shiver as the orgasm started to build up deep inside her belly. 

Miranda laid under them both, enjoying the sensations shooting through her body, making her moan and gasp and shudder. Xander moved his fingers up and down her slit, at times pushing one digit into her and then again teasing her.

“Oh God,” Miranda moaned when jolts of pleasure shot through her as Alicia sucked her nipple and Xander’s fingers rubbed her g-spot and clit at the same time.

Alicia whimpered when Xander’s tongue flicked over her clit and then entered her pussy again, probing her canal like a warm, soft and flexible cock. She pulled her mouth off the tit, and as she lifted her legs, Xander moved too. 

Now Alicia was on top of Miranda, her pussy just above her girlfriend’s face, as she buried her face on Miranda’s pussy while Xander knelt above Miranda’s head and put his cock to her mouth. 

When Miranda felt the hot cock on her lips, she sucked it into her mouth, enjoying the taste of it; she loved Alicia, but she lacked cock and Miranda had always loved sucking cocks. 

Xander slid his hand between Alicia’s legs and pushed two fingers into her, reaching with the other hand and started to fondle Miranda’s breast, tweak her nipple. He leaned over Alicia, and licked her spine, wanting to taste her skin. 

As Miranda eagerly sucked his cock, Alicia licked her pussy, and Xander’s fingers were going in and out of Alicia. As Alicia swirled her tongue around her girlfriend's tight bud, Xander moved his hips, pushing his cock deeper into Miranda's mouth while he pushed his fingers into Alicia, rubbing her clit with his thumb. 

The pleasure was shooting through his body. 

Caressing Miranda's breast, Xander continued to tease Alicia's pussy with his fingers, and all he could think about was putting Alicia on her hands and knees and taking her from behind. His wolf snarled. It wanted to take Alicia's pussy. Now.

No.

He wanted them both to cum first, only after that, it would be his turn. 

Alicia sucked Miranda's clit into her mouth. She nipped her there with her teeth. Her tongue rubbed circles. Her mouth was full of cock. Miranda was losing her mind. They were making her crazy. She felt her orgasm begin. She bucked against Alicia's mouth. She was relentless, she kept sucking and licking her. 

Miranda's tongue swirled around the cockhead, and she then sucked it deep into her mouth. Alicia's tongue slid into her opening a few times and then she sucked her clit, flicking her tongue over it and Miranda's body trembled, she sucked on hard the cock, as the fireworks went off behind her eyes, the pleasure bursting over her in waves.

Xander pulled his cock out of Miranda’s mouth, leaned down and buried his face into Alicia’s wet cunt. He pushed his tongue deep into her, swirling it inside her he reached with his hand and took her clit between his thumb and index finger and gently pinched it before rubbing it hard.

“Fu-uu-uuck!” Alicia cried out, and her body tensed, and her pussy squirted on his face as she climaxed. Xander gave her pussy a few more licks and then kissed the panting girl’s butt.

He then leaned down and kissed Miranda’s lips. 

Xander then sat beside them, watching the girls lying on top of each other, basking in the afterglow. 

When they were settled down, he laid on his back. “Suck me, but don’t let me cum,” he commanded. As they started to lick his erection, Xander leaned on his arms to watch the two girls licking his cock. 

Alicia got on his right side and Miranda on the left. Alicia’s hand reached for his fat prick. As her fingers gripped the large shaft, she closed her eyes, inhaling the intoxicating scent of his sweaty cock, running her finger on the large vein that traveled through the right side of it.

She loved her girlfriend, but there was something about sucking a cock that excited her. It was dirty and forbidden, good girls, especially former nuns, did not touch the penis, much less let it touch their lips. Sucking a penis always made her horny, the mere thought of sucking a cock made her horny. Her mouth watered as she brought her face closer to the cock. She felt the heat of it, and for a moment she admired the veiny penis. Then she, imagining her Abbess watching her doing the dirty deed, traced the vein with her tongue, enjoying the feel and taste of it. 

Even though she had just climaxed, her pussy tingled, and she felt her juices began to flow. Her nipples hardened. She licked up to the tip of it, and as her lips wrapped around the head Miranda did same on the other side; Alicia whimpered in desire; she was kissing her girlfriend having a cockhead in her mouth, in both of their mouths.

Miranda smiled at her girlfriend’s excitement, she had nothing against her loving to suck him. Miranda had even carved a dildo for her, she’d spent countless hours to smooth it, to make sure that Alicia would not get any splinters when sucking the wooden dildo.

Miranda moved her face down the thick shaft, sucking and licking the base of it while her girlfriend took the head into her mouth. For a moment, they both sucked him, then he said, “Mira, tease her,”

Miranda moved behind Alicia; her girlfriend was slippery wet, her clit swollen. Miranda wanted to lick Alicia's pussy, taste her sweet juices, but the excitement of watching her sucking Xander's cock won and Miranda placed her hand to her girlfriend's mound, running her fingers on Alicia's folds, teasing her, making her squirm as she watched her stuff her mouth with a cock.

Alicia lifted her ass, getting on all fours, her lips tightening as she let her tongue slide up and down the thick veins that protruded from his cock before sucking it back into her mouth.

She moaned on the cock in her mouth as Miranda played with her pussy and ass. Alicia felt her body starting to tingle and her pussy clenched on the fingers inside of it. Her moans become louder, even though they were muffled by her full cheeks.

Xander started to rock his hips, and Alicia's body swayed back and forth with the motion. He arched his back, pushing himself deep down her throat. Xander reached and gripped her hair, pulling her down his shaft. He felt his body starting to give up, and he said, “I said, don’t let me cum.”

As Alicia looked at him, there was a mischievous smile in her eyes. Her lips clamped on the head of his cock and Xander grunted in pleasure as her tongue swirled around it. He could feel the soft, inner walls of her mouth flexing against the head of his dick as she slid it in and out of her mouth, and he felt his balls tighten as she gently rubbed them. 

He felt Alicia's fingers squeezing the base of his cock and scrotum hard, almost hard enough for it to hurt. Xander arched his back as the orgasm, and the pleasure it brought with it shot through his body. As the orgasm subsided, he looked down at Alicia, who pulled her mouth off his cock. "You said that I cannot let you cum, you didn't say anything about making you orgasm," the grinning woman said.

“Oh, God,” Xander moaned when Alicia licked his still erect cock. It felt as if his cock had become a bundle of nerves that sensed only pleasure. “What the hell did you do?”

Alicia grinned. “I didn’t let you ejaculate.” 

“Fuck me,” Xander moaned as jolts of electricity shot through him when her lips wrapped around his now extremely sensitive glans. “Oh-fucking-God,” he said as Alicia’s face prolonged and her long and thick werewolf tongue wrapped around his achingly hard cock. He felt his body giving in to another orgasm, but still, as she squeezed his cock, nothing came out.

Alicia loved listening to his groans of pleasure as she savored his taste and feel, and inhaled his aroma deeply. Then she felt her own muscles begin to tighten as her girlfriend pushed a finger into her, rubbing her clit. In no time Alicia felt her body give in, and, unexpectedly, yet another orgasm peaked as her werewolf tongue wrapped around the big cock like a tendril.

“Ass,” shaking Xander breathed out.

Miranda grinned, knowing what he wanted she pulled her hand away from her girlfriend’s pussy and got on her full fours, pushing her ass up. Xander moved behind her, and she moaned when she felt his tongue pressing her anus. Her moans got louder when the long and thick tongue pressed hard against her anus, and she did her best to relax her sphincter. 

As the tongue slid into her ass, Alicia slid under her and the next she knew her girlfriend’s mouth fingers were inside of her pussy while the long and thick werewolf tongue went in and out of her ass. Miranda leaned down and buried her face into Alicia’s pussy.

As Xander licked Miranda’s ass he salivated as much as possible, he didn’t like the taste, but it was a small price to pay to be able to fuck her ass. He then knelt behind her, and, taking a firm grip on Miranda’s hips, pushed his cock into her ass. 

Slowly and gently he eased his cock into her ass inch by inch, stopping at times, letting her adjust to his size. There was some resistance there, but what he wanted he took. The girl whimpered, but he knew that she didn’t mind getting her ass fucked.

Miranda crushed her lips with Alicia's pussy lips and pushed her tongue into her to muffle her scream as the thick cock pressed past the muscle that wanted to resist the impalement. Regardless of the slight pain, she liked her ass fucked. 

Then he slid his cock into her ass all the way in. “Oh!” She cried out into her girlfriend’s pussy, as he pounded into her. 

Miranda sucked and licked the pussy in her mouth, Alicia kissed her belly as she slid her fingers in and out of Miranda, and Xander groaned, feeling Miranda's flaming-hot ass surround his cock. Her sheath of ass flesh was tight and fuming hot. Her inner flesh expanded to accommodate his cock as he began to pound it into her. 

They moaned and gasped, fucking furiously, fucking each other as one single writhing being, the embodiment of sex and animal need to claim each other. Xander slammed his thighs into her ass cheeks, and Miranda drove her face into Alicia's pussy. Alicia drove her fingers into Miranda and sucked Xander's balls. Miranda cried tears of pain and ecstasy as Xander ravaged her asshole. 

“Mine. All mine,” Xander said, leaned down and sunk his teeth into Miranda's neck as he thrust into her needy ass. He rocked and rocked, and when Alicia sucked on her clit Miranda's body convulsed, and she came again sucking her girlfriend's clit hard, feeling Alicia's body shaking.

“There. I'm there. Fuck!” Xander exclaimed as his load was released inside of Miranda’s ass. Both of them moaning loudly as they rode out their orgasms. Xander slowed down, coming to a stop and slid out, laying on top of the girls. 

They all were out of breath.

“Uh, sorry,” Alicia finally said. “But, could you get off me?”

Xander chuckled and got off Miranda who then got off Alicia. “Sorry, it just was kinda intense,” he said.

Miranda touched her neck and looked her bloody fingers. “Seems so,” she smirked. “You bit me declaring that I’m yours. Does that mean that I belong to you?”

“Don’t you?” Xander asked.

“No, not really, I belong to Alicia,” Miranda said. “then again, if she has nothing against me belonging to you too, I’m okay with that.”

“I don’t have anything against it, he’s bitten me that way already.”

Miranda raised her eyebrow. “Oh?” She looked at Xander. “How many of us you’ve bitten like this?”

Xander blushed. “I haven’t bitten Jane, Dinah, or Lisbeth.”

The girls burst into laughter. “Kind of possessive, aren’t you?” Alicia asked.

“No, I’m not kind of possessive.”

Miranda giggled. “Knowing you that means that you _are_ possessive, not _‘kind of’_ possessive.”

Xander grinned. “You guys know me too well,” he sighed. “Longer I’m with you, more and more possessive I get. Sometimes I’m jealous of my kids for all the attention they get. I know that it is immature and stupid, but I can’t help it.”

Alicia stroked his cheek. “You’re like Jesse when Stef gave birth to Sara.”

“Oh, hell, I’m not a three-year-old kid, and I haven’t tried to drown any of my kids.”

“No, but you were used to getting our full attention and your own children are taking some of it away from you, and you feel jealous of that,” Alicia said. “It’s basic psychology.”

“Uh-huh, I know,” Xander grinned. “Then again, some of my girls are jealous of the kids too. I’ve been told that I’m spending too much time with my kids.”

Miranda snorted. “Not too much, but, you are always surrounded by your kids, and you leave them only to have sex.”

“What can I say? I love them. I love all of you,” Xander said.

Both girls kissed him. “We love you too.”

Xander laughed. “Instead of Salvation Island, we should call this the Love Island.”

“The Island of Love and Fornication. That has a nice ring to it,” Alicia said.

“This is my story,” Smirking Xander said. “So, it should be Xander Harris and the Island of Women.”

“And children,” Alicia said.

“Yeah, can’t forget the kids,” Xander said looking at the sun shadowing his eyes with his hand. “Which reminds me, I should go. It is a beautiful day, and I have about four hours left before sunset, and I want to spend it at the beach with kids after school. I promised some of them that I’ll be the beach sling today.”

Miranda laughed. “Meaning that you’re throwing your kids to the lake.”

“You make it sound like I’m torturing them,” Xander pouted.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to make it sound like that. I know that kids love it, but you have to admit that if normal people heard that a father throws his kids to the lake so hard that they bounce on the surface… they’d inform the child services,” Miranda said. 

“It’s not like they get hurt, they’re hybrids like me, they are durable and heal fast,” Xander frowned. “And that doesn’t make it sound any better.”

“No, it really doesn’t,” Alicia said.

**********************

**EPILOGUE**

**Salvation Island, Xander's Wish world, A.D. 2009**

_Good grief,_ Anyanka thought as she looked at the sleeping man cuddled with two women, wishing him to perdition for the humiliation he was causing her. _D'Hoffryn must be wrong. Why would I fall for this cheating man?_

She turned to look at her friend. “Are you sure that I would have ruined my life by falling for this… this… man!”

Halfrek grinned at her. “Yes, dear, that is what D’Hoffryn said and that was why we had to get him out of the picture.”

Anyanka shook her head looking at the man. “I cannot believe that is true.”

“You don’t trust D’Hoffryn’s seers?” Halfrek asked.

“No…” Anyanka sighed. “Yes, yes, I do, they are true seers bound to him. It still is unbelievable. Why would I fall for a man?”

“I don’t know, but I have been watching him all the time he’s been in the island. He is a great father and a good man.”

“Just look at him! He’s sleeping with two women! He’s sleeping with all of them! He is a cheating bastard!” Anyanka stated peering at the sleeping naked trio.

“Who is he cheating?”

“His girlfriend,”

“Anyanka, dear, all of them are his girlfriends. He didn’t want it, he resisted. He was just eighteen-year-old boy and yet he resisted the temptations because he felt guilty about his wish,” Halfrek said. “Alexander is a good man and he has suffered a lot as a kid, that is why D’Hoffryn gave the job for me the first place; he falls on my domain.”

“Why did you bring me here?” Anyanka asked.

“D’Hoffryn ordered me to cancel the wish. But, Alexander is a great father to his children. I will not leave them fatherless.”

“If you cancel the wish they will never be born.”

“No,” Halfrek said. “I will not kill eight kids.”

Anyanka sighed. “Hallie, it isn’t killing them. They never existed in the first place.”

“Maybe, but, I will remember them. l will remember the happy children that were erased and I cannot, I will not let that happen,” Halfrek said. “Anya, you are over millennium old, you know better how this works than I do. Please, figure out a way to save his children in a way that they will not become fatherless.”

Anyanka looked at her. “If I do that you will owe me a huge favor.”

“I know.”

Anyanka looked at the sleeping Xander. She had to admit that he was attractive and she had pined over him for the short moment she was just a human girl, but she would not admit that out loud. “What was the exact wording of D’Hoffryn’s command to you?”

“I must make sure that Alexander will come back to the moment he made the wish.”

“No, Hallie, I need to hear the exact wording of his command.”

“That was it.”

Anyanka blinked a few times. “Why would he give such an open-ended command? What is he planning?”

“What do you mean?”

“Usually, he just tells us to cancel the wish and its effects. It is almost as if D’Horryn expects you to disobey him by bending the rules,” Anyanka said. “No… I’m sure that he wants you to bend the rules, but why?”

“Does it matter?”

“I don’t know,” Anyanka said. “I wonder what D’Hoffryn is planning? He knows that you have a soft spot for kids, He knows that you’re too sentimental to wipe eight happy brats out of the existence and yet, he worded his command so that it will give you a perfect opportunity to save the brats…” She paused. “follow me,” she said and teleported away.

Halfrek followed her to the hill nearby. “What are you planning?”

“D’Hoffryn,” Anyanka said. “Can I have an audience? I need to ask a question.”

The goat demon appeared in front of them. “What is it, Anyanka?" 

"Your command to Hallie, do we have to obey it to the word?"

The goat demon grinned. "Yes, Anyanka, obey the command to Halfrek to the letter. When young Alexander broke the prophecy he caught the attention of the **Powers That Be** and they have included him in their plans. That cannot be changed. **The Powers** came to me to tell that Alexander has to come back to the moment he made the wish,” the demon grinned. “I cannot disobey them without causing a Celestial-Demon war that I cannot afford right now. Anyanka, remember that Alexander _must get back to the moment he made the wish as soon as possible._ I leave the rest of it to your capable hands,” then he disappeared again.

Anyanka snorted. “Oh, this will be fun.”

“Excuse me?”

Anyanka grinned. “ **The Powers That Be** made a big mistake when, instead of asking a favor from him, they gave an order to D’Hoffryn. They angered him, and **Powers** are all about balance. D’Hoffryn wants to stir the balance on the Hellmouth. Their command to him is open-ended and we are using that as our favor,” she said. “Go and fetch the alpha of Xander’s pack. I need to explain to her what kind of a wish I want her to make so that Xander gets back in time, keeps his Lycanthropy, and I will still become a vengeance demon.”

“Pardon? You are a demon.”

“Yes, but I’m sending him back to the time when I was still a new human, I don’t want to endanger my new employment with D’Hoffryn. I hated being a human,” Anyanka said. “D’Hoffryn will love this. We are going to stir the balance as much as possible and to do we just need to hide this island on a time bubble. That way everything that has happened in the past years in this island has happened, but I can still send Xander back to the moment he made the original wish. Can you imagine how much a whole pack of Lycans on the Hellmouth will tip the scale on the side of the good? To keep the balance **The Powers** have to bring new players to the side of the evil and that will be fun to watch.”

**The End**

**Author's note:** This will continue later in a new story, but that won't be published anytime soon.


End file.
